Mice and Men
by MaraudersSnape
Summary: AU/OOC in 1989, Severus faces the arrival of Fred/George, but also Harry? Can the potions master sort out why Harry is eleven, and the truth of who his parents actually are? And can the potions master put his bias aside to help a Gryffindor? Manipultative dumbledore, warn slash/mpreg
1. prologue: sorting surprises

It was September 1989, eight years following the fall of Voldemort, well nearly. The war had ended, and their world was on the road to recovery. There were some who feared that Voldemort was not truly gone, those who believed the likes of Albus. The former death eaters, spies like Severus and Lucius, knew he was wrong. Their marks were gone, and they knew that he would not return. They had no idea what game he was playing at, but they would keep an eye on him. Albus didn't do anything without a reason, and his reasons had them worried. Severus remained at school teaching though not his plan, to keep an eye on the man. Lucius did his best, but a student governor had its limits.

Albus sat at the head table and watched the first years come pouring into the hall. In two years Harry and Neville would arrive at school, and his plans would start for real. He looked at the bunch of first years for the year, and relaxed, everything seemed to be going well.

Out in the hall Fred smiled at his twin. "This is so cool."

George agreed. "Do you really think there is a troll?"

Their new friend piped up. "A troll?"

Fred turned to him. "Our brother Charlie told us we had to face a troll."

George smirked. "Percy told us not to listen."

The kid looked up front. "It looks like a hat."

Fred let out a breath. "I should have known not to believe Charlie."

George shrugged. "Better him than the prat Percy."

Minerva spoke. "When your name is called, you will come up and place the hat on your head."

The smaller kid was worried. "I don't know what house I will be in."

Fred put an arm around his shoulders. "I am sure you will be with us."

George agreed. "We will hang out with you, even if you're not."

Fred smirked. "Unless you are a snake of course."

Fred and George shared a look as they watched the sorting. Though he tried hiding it with his hair, they had noticed the scar. They thought it was odd, they thought he was two years younger than they were. But he had his letter, and would not have been here if he was not meant to start. They thought it was cool, and hoped he would be in the same house. He hadn't told them his last name, but they thought he was likely worried to. He would know his fame, and he seemed nervous around all the people, as it was. They would keep an eye on him.

The older students in the hall were not much for watching. Other than those who had a younger sibling being sorted. Percy wasn't but Charlie was. Charlie was a seventh year, the twins would be the last he would see sorted, Bill had finished two years ago, and recently moved.

The entire hall broke into surprise when the hat called. "Potter, Harry James."

Percy looked at his brother. "The hat must be wrong, the kid is only nine."

Charlie would have agreed but he pointed. "Look at the kid."

Minerva handed Harry the hat. "Welcome to school Harry."

Harry gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you."

The hat was placed on his head and the twins watched. They wondered why it took so long. Fred asked. "Maybe he shouldn't be here."

But the hat eventually called. "Gryffindor."

Minerva motioned Harry to sit. "Go join your house."

Percy looked over at Harry when he sat. "You are not meant to be here. You are nine."

Harry was confused. "I turned eleven in July."

Percy smirked. "I have read the books, we all know you're nine. Unless you are a fake."

Harry tried to ignore him. "My name is Harry Potter, and I should know my own birthday."

When the twins were sorted they plopped down on either side of him. George clapped him on the back. "Cool."

Fred smiled. "Knew you'd be with us."

Percy ground his teeth. "He isn't old enough."

George laughed and said to Harry. "Ignore him, he thinks he knows everything."

From the head table, no one but the staff had noticed, the headmaster. He couldn't understand how this was happening. The boy should not have got his letter for another two years. He had made sure the book would not send out his letter. There had been a mix up with the spell, but he had caught it on time, he was sure of that. He must have been having a very bad dream right now.

He looked at Minerva. "How did you let him sort?"

She turned. "The hat called his name."

He ground his teeth. "How is he here? I told you the letter was a mistake."

Minerva played sly. "Did you?"

Albus was fuming. "We all know he is not eleven."

Severus looked across. "Interesting, the hat and book don't agree."

Albus tried to remain calm. This could not be happening, Minerva was his most trusted teacher. He could see Severus pulling this kind of thing, but not her. It was one of the reasons he allowed her to handle this kind of job. She had come to him with the letter, and he had told her the book must have had a mistake in it. They all knew when Harry was born, he reminded her, and she had agreed. What he hadn't known, was she had gone to Severus, and then to Hagrid after wards. She wasn't as gullible and trusting as he seemed to believe she was.

She sipped her wine. "I sent Hagrid to shop with him. I thought surely you'd not want him to miss his first day of school, or be unprepared."


	2. to school

**An: Since the only way it seems to get a review is to take a vote, here vote number 1, Harry's parents. Who should be his true parents? I always lean towards slash but open to suggestions.**

Minerva had no idea what was happening. She knew the headmaster was speaking the truth, the world believed Harry was born in 1980. But something about this didn't seem right to her. The book had never made a mistake, in all of the years it had been used. Harry's name would have been down since birth, there was no doubt about that. She knew she couldn't just forget about it, and she went to the only person she trusted to help. There were few people who would ever imagine she would turn to Severus for help, and she was one of them before now. But she needed answers, and somehow she had a feeling, if anyone had them it would be the potions master. He was also the one who would not be intimidated by the headmaster, and keep his tongue on things. After leaving Albus' rooms, she headed down to meet with the man.

Severus was usually hard to read, and that day was no different than normal. From years of being a spy, he had learned quickly how to wear a mask. She knew his mind was processing what she told him though, a mile a minute likely.

Minerva finally asked. "What does this mean?"

Severus glanced up. "The book made a mistake."

Minerva didn't buy it. "We both know, the book doesn't."

Severus put a stasis on his potion. "Albus would have us believe it does."

Minerva smirks. "And what do you believe?"

Severus wasn't certain. "There were rumors she was pregnant back then."

Minerva recalled. "They were just out of school and newly married."

Severus shrugged. "May have been the reason they wed so quickly."

Minerva pointed out. "There were also rumors she miscarried."

Severus reminded her. "Rumors I believe Albus helped spread."

Minerva sunk onto a stool. "But how would no one notice?"

Severus shrugged. "They were in hiding when Harry was born."

Lily and James had been in hiding, for almost two years. Most people believed it was due to the prophecy, but the order knew differently. Severus had never been quite certain why, but Albus always had his reasons. If Lily had given birth back then, it would have been to hide the baby. But if the child was born then, he could not possibly be the child of prophecy. He had to have been born in 1980, the prophecy spoke of it. Severus would know better than any, he was the one who had overheard it, and told Voldemort. Neville was the only other possible child.

Minerva and Severus were both thinking the same thing. In honesty, Neville had seemed the more obvious choice, but Harry had been attacked. Minerva had been there, the night Harry had been left with his relatives, after his parents were killed.

Minerva stood. "What do I do?"

Severus thought. "Send the letter."

Minerva was surprised. "Is that wise?"

Severus smirked. "We both know you were planning to before."

Minerva returned it. "Oh do we?"

Severus grunted. "You'd not have come to me otherwise. You knew what my answer would be."

Minerva sighed. "I assume I did."

Severus directed her eyes to the letter. "It seems best he come to school, and this be sorted out."

Minerva agreed. "But supplies and such? He knows nothing of this."

Severus shrugged. "Someone will have to take him shopping."

Minerva agreed. "But I cannot."

Severus went back to work. "I believe Hagrid may remember where."

Minerva went to leave. "I assume he will like to see Harry again."

They needed someone who wouldn't draw any attention. Hagrid was often in London, and could send him. He had a good heart, and he had been close to the family. He would not question Minerva when asked to go, well not enough, that he would go to the headmaster. He would see Harry had his supplies, and was on a train for school. They would have to sort out what the truth was, when he got here.

Minerva found Hagrid. "I need you to do an errand."

Hagrid was surprised. "I was off to London."

Minerva was relieved. "It is London I need you to go."

Hagrid smiled. "I am always happy to help."

Minerva handed him a letter. "I wish you to take Harry his letter."

Hagrid was confused. "He is too young."

Minerva didn't explain. "Please, and take him shopping. Make sure he knows about the train."

Hagrid grinned. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

Minerva stopped. "Do you remember much about him that night?"

Hagrid was confused. "You were there professor."

Minerva was. "But you held him. I only saw him from a distance."

Hagrid shrugged. "I remember thinking how small he was. And the blood from his cut, when I took him from Albus."

Minerva stopped. "You took him from Albus?"

Hagrid nodded. "Albus was at the house first, gave me Harry and asked me to bring him. Sirius arrived later."

Minerva was shaken. "Bleeding?"

Hagrid nodded. "From his scar of course."

Minerva watched the man go, more confused than ever. The scar was a curse, it should not have bled, she hadn't seen it. And Albus had been at the house? So many things about this made little sense to her. Hagrid had arrived on Black's bike, of course before the man was arrested. Minerva had her doubts, she always thought Sirius was so loyal. The marauders may have answers, but one was in prison, and one was missing.

Minerva wondered. "Is that why no one has seen Remus in years? Or Sirius is in prison? Do they know the truth?"

* * *

Harry was up in his bedroom working on his homework. He had a bedroom for the past year, when social services had come to visit. One of his teachers had reported to them, fearing he was being mistreated at home. He had not been removed, but his Uncle now had to feed him and give him a room above the stairs. He was happy, he would be going away this year. Not to St. Brutus' as the neighbors thought he went, but to the school for the gifted, where his teacher got him into. His Uncle had finally been convinced to let him go. He hated Harry was smarter than his son, and better liked in school. Dudley was a whale, bigger than Harry though two years younger, and dumb as a bat.

He heard his Uncle come stomping up the stairs, and reminded himself he had to act well. It was only a month left before he could escape to school, and he would not mess that up for anything. He hoped he could get into the summer program, so he'd not come back next year.

His Uncle growled. "Get down stairs now boy."

Harry stood. "Yes sir."

Vernon grabbed him. "You will tell these freaks we never hurt you, so they will leave."

Harry was confused when he found a giant man in the sitting room. "Hi."

The man smiled. "Harry? I am Hagrid, I have come with your school letter."

Harry was confused. "I have my letter."

Hagrid handed him one. "Not a muggle school, but Hogwarts of course."

He read the name. "Wizards? But that is a joke."

Hagrid looked confused. "Harry you are a wizard like your father."

Vernon growled. "We stomped that out of him long ago."

Harry looked at his Aunt. "It's true? You knew?"

Petunia sneered. "Of course, how could you not be, considering what my whore of a sister was."

Hagrid was worried. "I have come to take you school shopping."

Harry was confused. "Okay."

Hagrid looked at the couple, and informed them he would bring Harry back by dinner. Harry was utterly confused, as they headed in the cab, and the man tried to explain the magical world for him. Harry's head was spinning as they went into a place known as the Leaky Cauldron, and through a secret back wall. He was even more startled by the bank, and goblins. As they took an odd cart ride, he read the letter and couldn't believe the kind of school supplies he needed. He was still certain this was some kind of joke.

Hagrid took him for books, and robes and most of the supplies on the list. The last things were a wand, and a pet. It said he didn't need one, and he felt bad when Hagrid insisted on buying him one. He chose a beautiful snowy owl, which he named Hedwig.

Harry blushed. "You didn't need to buy me a gift."

Hagrid smiled. "It's not every day you turn….."

Harry finished. "Eleven."

Hagrid shook his head. "Professor McGonagall insisted I bring you, but you are nine."

Harry was confused. "I turned eleven sir."

Hagrid watched him. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Maybe you have the wrong Harry."

Hagrid laughed. "I know James Potter's son anywhere. And Minerva would not have sent me."

Harry was surprised. "You knew my dad?"

Hagrid nodded. "I knew your parents, amazing people."

Harry was sad. "They died in a car accident when I was little."

Hagrid stopped. "Is that what you were told?"

Harry nodded. "My father got drunk, and went off the road."

Hagrid was furious. "Your father and mother were murdered. Your father was a hero….."

Harry put a calming hand on him. "It's okay."

Hagrid shook his head. "No it isn't, you should know about your family."

Harry pointed out. "You could tell me."

Hagrid waited, until after the wand. The wand store owner gave him an odd look, but Harry found a wand after three tries. He had a beautiful new ebony wand with an unicorn heart string to it. Hagrid took him for late lunch, though they already had some ice cream. He reminded Harry, it was his birthday, and should be special. But he did tell Harry about his parents and what happened. Harry was worried, he had noticed some looks, and now was told he was some kind of hero. He never liked attention, and he was worried the school would see him freak.

Back at the house Hagrid handed him a ticket. "The train leaves on the first."

Vernon sneered. "A train? An odd way for wizards to get to school."

Harry took the ticket. "Thank you."

Hagrid looked at the couple. "Someone will come for him if he is not on the train."

Petunia stopped her husband. "He will be."

Vernon snapped. "Now get off my property."

Hagrid waved at Harry. "Happy birthday."

Vernon dragged him back into the house. "You will tell the neighbors you are at St. Brutus'."

Harry was shaking. "We could tell them I went to…."

Vernon growled. "No one would believe it. Freaks like you belong behind bars."

Petunia pointed at the stairs. "Go upstairs."

Harry looked at her. "Why did you tell me my parents died in a car accident?"

An odd look passed across her face a moment. "It would be better if they had."

Harry spent the rest of his birthday in his room, looking through the books and other things. He had no idea what to make of this. He liked his owl, though he had never imagined having such a pet. He had never had a birthday, he had never celebrated, or that he could remember. He had been looking forward to school, and now he was uncertain. He knew nothing about this world he was about to enter.

He stroked the wings of his bird. "I hope maybe I make a friend."

* * *

On the first, his Uncle drove him to the train, his aunt and cousin didn't even say goodbye to him. His Uncle had laughed, when he had seen the train ticket, and told him it was a joke. There was no such thing as a platform 9 ¾, and he knew that his nephew had been duped. He should have known even freaks like them, wouldn't want Harry. He drove off, leaving Harry there, sure the boy would somehow come home. He had made arrangements for Harry to be sent to St. Brutus' if this didn't work out. He would be rid of the boy one way or another.

He was so confused, and had no idea what to do. He asked people who worked there, and they thought he was insane. He was close to tears, thinking this was some kind of joke. He thought he would surely be sent to St. Brutus'.

He looked at his owl. "I have to find some way, he will hurt you if I go home."

His heart was beating out of his chest, as he looked around terrified. He may be able to go to the school he was meant to, but what about her. His Uncle would not keep an owl, and he could not take it to that school. His Uncle ad tried to get rid of her already, but his Aunt had stepped in. He had never had a pet before, and she was his only friend. He hoped he would make some in school, but he was scare now.

He saw some red heads coming by and heard. "Hurry up, we need to get on the platform before the train leaves for Hogwarts."

Harry heard and he pushed his cart towards her. "Mam, mam did you say Hogwarts?"

Molly turned to look at him. "Yes dear, are you going?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but I don't…"

Arthur looked at the boy. "Here the boys will show you."

One of the twins smiled. "It's our first year too."

His twin nodded. "Follow us."

He must have looked worried as Molly assured him. "Just close your eyes and run."

Harry held his breath as he did and thought. 'Please don't let me crash.'

One of the twins clapped him on the back when through. "See, you made it."

The other said. "George, and this is Fred."

Harry smiled a little. "Harry."

Fred motioned. "Our big brother Charlie and Percy are on the train. Bill finished school last year."

George told him. "Charlie is cool, but Percy is a prat."

Molly looked at her sons. "You should get your trunk on the train."

A younger boy sneered. "Can I go to school?"

Arthur shook his head. "Ron you are only nine."

Ron pointed at Harry. "He is smaller than me."

The twins told him to ignore their brother, and helped Harry get his trunk on. The twins got off to say goodbye to their parents, and then came back on. Harry was nervous, but he thought they were nice, and maybe they would be friends for him. A black boy came in, introduced himself as Lee, and soon joined them for the ride. Some of his nerves were going away, and he was laughing a little.

The food trolley came and there were so many odd treats he had never seen before. He saw the twins didn't have any coin, and he bought some treats for them all to share. He had never had coin of his own, or friends to buy for.

Fred smiled as he ate a chocolate frog. "Thanks mate."

George agreed. "You didn't have to. Mum packed a snack, we don't have much."

Harry shook his head. "I have never had a friend… someone to treat."

Fred clapped him on the back. "Friend it is."

George nodded. "You know being so small, you can help with so many pranks."

Lee shook his head. "I have a feeling you two will be trouble."

Fred shrugged. "Mum has said that for years."

Harry had to go the bathroom. "I will be back."

He was coming out of the toilet when he bumped into a dark haired kid. "Sorry."

The kid grabbed him. "You will be."

Harry tried to back away. "It was an accident."

The kid sneered. "Muggle born are you?"

Harry shook his head. "My parents had magic."

The boy smirked. "Adrian, Adrian Pucey. And these are my…"

A voice came from behind. "Your goons."

A tall dark haired kid was standing behind him, a lot friendlier looking than the one he bumped into. The kid who held him was likely his age, Adrian, but he was bigger. He was about the size of the twins though, though both of his goons, had muscles as well. But the id behind him, looked to be a bit older than he was. He was not just taller, which with him was not hard to do.

The kid moved up. "Unhand the kid before I flush your head."

Adrian was irate. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

The kid smirked. "Just another old blood full of himself. Now scram."

Adrian looked at Harry as he left. "We're not done."

Harry looked at the other guy. "Thanks."

The kid smiled. "No problem. Oliver by the way."

Harry smiled. "Harry."

Fred appeared. "There you are."

George nodded. "About to start snap."

Oliver headed down the train. "See you at school."

Fred looked at Harry. "How did you meet Wood?"

Harry was surprised. "Wood?"

George nodded. "He is a third year, plays keeper on our brother's quidditch team."

They had come to school to see him play, and met Oliver a few times. As they went back into their compartment, Harry told them what happened. The twins were grateful Oliver had come along, they knew Harry was a sitting duck. They had noticed the scar, as did Lee. They were confused, but all three didn't care about it, they liked the kid. As they played snap, and later got into robes, Harry seemed more at ease.

Fred led him off the train. "Stick with us, we have your back."

**An: So Adrian will be a bit of like Draco for Harry. The war is over, no Voldie, but tension still there. Not ruling him or Oliver out for love interest.**

**And the mystery of Harry's birth, and his possible parents will start to be revealed next chapter. Even those who read the first chapters last time, may be surprised. I have not decided if I plan to stay with my original dads. Taking suggestions.**


	3. flying incidents

Harry was nervous as he and the twins headed down for class. Lee seemed a nice kid, and was becoming a friend as well. Harry was a bit nervous around all these kids, who were much bigger than him. He was used to it in small amounts, his cousin was bigger than him, but there had always been younger students until now. The twins though swore they had his back, and he held out hope that he could trust them. He remembered the kid who tried to flush his head on the train, Adrian the kid said his name was. He was a Slytherin, the twins told him the snakes were never good. Well in fairness they said there were exceptions, but the rare one. He knew he was lucky, the kid Oliver had shown up, and come to his rescue. The twins said he played quidditch with their older brother, Harry having no idea what that was. He had only met Percy, the brother they called a prat, who had accused him of not being eleven. Hagrid had told him about his parents, and why he was famous. But he wasn't sure why so many people seemed to think he was only nine years old. But he had his birth certificate, he could prove it.

They made it down in time for breakfast, and to their first classes on time. Hedwig had come to visit at breakfast, but of course no mail. In the afternoon they had once class, before flying. They had a short day on Fridays, they only had to do flying

Fred wasn't happy. "I wish it was flying class."

George agreed. "Potions, Charlie warned us about this one."

Harry looked a bit unsure. "I don't think I can fly, and I kind of like science."

Fred wasn't certain about science. "It's the teacher we have to worry about."

George agreed. "A real snark."

A voice came from behind. "Just worried because he eats you lions for lunch."

Fred looked at Adrian. "Done running with your tail between your legs?"

Harry whispered a bit. "Snakes slither down holes."

Adrian turned on him. "You won't always have older friends or these two around."

A voice came from the door. ""Is there a problem?"

Adrian turned to the man. "Of course not Professor. These lions just got in my way."

Severus looked at the boys. "Get in before you all have detention."

Fred whispered to Harry. "Good one."

George agreed. "Got to watch it though. Snape is his head of house, and plays favorites."

The three of them took a seat at a table, Lee with two of the other guys in their house. There were six of them in their dorm room, he was told there would usually be two rooms, but they were a small year. Harry didn't know much, but he had been reading some of the potions texts. He thought it kind of sounded like a mix of cooking and chemistry. He had got to do a bit of chemistry, as he was advanced in science, in school. He was a bit worried though, as potions were more complicated. He didn't look up, as he was writing down what the man said.

As Severus went through the start of his speech, he watched the kid in the front row. There was no doubt he was a son of James Potter, at least not in looks. But he definitely lacked his father's cockiness and pompous attitude. Or so far he seemed to.

Severus glared at him. "Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up timidly. "Sir?"

The man smirked. "Where would you find a bezoar?"

Harry thought quickly. "In the stomach of a goat sir."

Severus did show any reaction. "And what would you get if you mixed wormwood and asphodel."

Harry wasn't sure. "A sleeping potion."

The man went to walk away. "Unfortunate, one…."

Harry put up his hand and quietly said. "Living death, a sleeping potion called a living death."

Severus watched. "One point taken for speaking without a turn."

Harry looked down at his scroll. "Sorry sir."

The man turned away but added. "But I assume two for your correct answers."

Fred clapped him on the back on the way out. "You got points."

Harry shook his head. "I lost one too."

George pointed out. "Still up one. I have heard no lions ever get points from him."

Adrian laughed from behind. "Taking pity on you."

Fred smirked. "Don't listen, just jealous you showed him up in class."

By the time they headed out for the pitch, Harry felt a bit better. He had done well in theory, when he was asked questions. But when it came to his wand, he was so nervous about it all. He had never been good at sports, or anything he needed to perform at in school. And when they were standing by the brooms, and the teacher was going through the talk, he worried. Fred was trying to convince Harry to get on the broom, he thought that Harry would make a good seeker with his build. But Harry looked absolutely petrified by the look.

Fred finally got him on a broom. "Just give it a try."

Harry just got above the ground. "Okay."

Adrian whispered to a friend. "Watch this."

His friend laughed as Adrian threw a rock. "Teach him."

Harry screamed as his broom began to jerk. "Help, please help."

George called. "Just hold on."

Fred sent a panicked look at Madam Hooch. "Help him."

The woman tried to aim her wand at the broom. "Hold on boy."

Harry's screams filled the air as his broom shot straight up. "Help."

Fred watched in horror as it was suddenly headed for the ground. "He's going to crash."

George was agape as Harry pulled out of it, seconds before the ground. "Holy, Charlie couldn't do that."

Unfortunately while Harry pulled out of the dive, he was unable to stop the broom, and it shot out over the water. Harry was deposited in the lake, when the uncontrollable school broom, suddenly stopped. Madam Hooch and he others ran to the lake, and watched in shock, as the squid deposited an unconscious Harry, on the grass. Few knew that the squid was actually very friendly.

Madam Hooch levitated Harry on a stretcher. "I am taking him to Poppy. We will find out soon enough."

* * *

Adrian was soon found out, even though he had not used magic. Unfortunately for the snake, there were more than snakes and lions in the class. Though none of Harry's house saw what he did, a few of the Ravenclaws had seen what he had done. No one liked the Slytherins, even most of the teachers, though a few avoided the bias like Filius. The eagles had been only too happy to help, after they saw what happened to the kid. The lions were out for blood, even the older ones, when they heard what had happened. Severus was given Adrian to deal with. Though he usually played favorites with his house, he gave Adrian serious detentions. He didn't play favorites really, he just tried to balance the bias to his house.

Madam Pomfrey was seriously worried about Harry, when he was brought in. It was not about the fall, though he had a minor concussion, from falling in the water. She saw how small he was, and she noticed a number of old wounds on him as well.

Albus came into the infirmary. "How is he doing?"

Poppy looked up. "He'll be fine in the morning."

Albus looked at Harry. "All the more reason he shouldn't be here."

Poppy shook her head. "He can't go home."

Albus shook his head. "He'll come back when ready."

Poppy stopped him. "He is eleven. And he is being abused there."

Albus smirked. "They may spank him….."

Poppy was irate. "He has scars from being whipped."

Before he could respond Harry came around. "Where am I?"

Poppy sat down on the bed. "You are in the infirmary. I am Madam Pomfrey."

Harry was shaken. "I don't remember what happened."

Albus said after he was told. "I think it best you leave school."

He came over, and introduced himself to Harry who had not met him formally. He could see Harry was upset, but he was sure the boy would come to understand this was for the best. He assumed Poppy would not allow him to be sent back, but there had to be some kind of alternative. Maybe a muggle boarding school, it had to be something removed from this world. His plans needed to fall back into place.

Harry panicked, he didn't want to be sent back. He knew his Uncle would blame him, and what would happen to his owl. And he had finally made some friends, well they were starting to feel like friends to him.

Albus was surprised when a woman came in. "Molly what are you doing here?"

Molly came over. "Poppy let me know what was happening."

Poppy saw his look. "The Weasleys are his family in a way."

Harry was confused. "My family?"

Molly looked at Harry. "Your godfather's family, but he adopted you as heir. I am Fred and George's mother."

Albus stared at her. " I don't know why you have come. Harry is at school and….."

Molly was as confused. "How is he here? My sons say he is eleven but….."

Harry pushed. "I am eleven. I have my birth certificate."

Poppy produced it. "Fred brought it up stairs for me."

Molly looked at Albus. "Harry of course will remain at school."

Albus was white. "I don't believe you have a say."

Molly stood. "Arthur has gone to speak to Andromeda, and to the ministry."

Albus sputtered. "Andromeda? The ministry?"

Harry was confused. "Who? What?"

Molly kissed his head. "Nothing to worry about, Arthur and I are just going to see about having you come for Christmas."

Albus was silently reminded, though Sirius was in prison, he was Harry's guardian. With him in prison, and Remus missing, the Blacks had the best claim on him. Harry had no blood relatives, other than the muggles, but the Blacks were by adoption. Andromeda had the better claim, a first cousin of Sirius, but Molly was sure she would help. Molly had seen the boy with her sons, and knew he was already friends with them. No one spoke about Sirius in front of him, well directly, he didn't need to know about the man. Well he would eventually of course.

Albus went to lead Molly out. "The ministry isn't needed. I am sure Harry could come for Christmas…."

Molly wasn't backing off. "We'd just like to make it permanent."

Harry was confused when they were gone. "I don't get it."

Poppy sat. "Molly and her husband are good people. They will take good care of you."

Harry was nervous. "Am I going to have to leave?"

Poppy shook her head. "No Harry, you are a student here now."

Harry asked. "They said I had a godfather."

Poppy sighed. "You have two, although unfortunately they are both gone."

Harry took it as they were dead. "Oh."

Poppy fed him a potion but asked. "Your Uncle beat you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Poppy sighed. "You're safe here."

As the boy fell asleep Severus appeared. "You wished to speak to me."

Poppy nodded. "I need your advice on the boy."

Severus grunted. "First Minerva, now you."

Poppy told him her findings but asked. "Did the Potters have a magic birth mark?"

Severus smirked. "How would I know?"

Poppy didn't back off. "Severus?"

Severus snarled. "No."

Poppy showed him something. "It could be a bruise but….."

Severus shook his head. "That is no bruise."

Poppy knew like him, it was a magical birthmark, but they were both confused. Birthmarks ran in a family, and the Potters didn't have one. And Lily was a muggle born, she would not have one in her blood either. The marks were so strong, part of core magic, they would show through a blood adoption. From the stormy look in the eyes of Severus, he recognized the birthmark.

Poppy didn't usually push but had to ask. "You recognize it don't you? You know whose family that mark is from."

**An: I know the few votes I got were for Severus, but I am reluctant. I prefer him more as a mentor, as Harry is not a snake in this. **

**So taking a vote. Please vote this time. Your choices 1. Lily with a Prewett (my original story) 2. James with a Prewett 3. Regulus and a Prewett 4. Severus and Lily (again kind of reluctant to do it again, but put out the option).**

**Please vote on one.**


	4. needed family

Poppy had known Severus for many years, both as a student and now as a colleague. She was one of only two people on staff he considered a friend, the other being Filius. She never pressed him before, but she could see that he knew something. Harry was obviously in need of help, and she needed to know how best she could help him. She had her doubts about who he was, when she realized that he was eleven already. Not that she doubted he was Harry, but that perhaps they didn't know more about him. The headmaster was behind this, she had little doubt about that. Minerva had spoken to her about her doubts, and she knew most of the teachers had them as well. She had called Molly, as she knew Harry would need someone to help him. The Weasleys were the obvious choice, even if he wasn't already friends with the twins.

Severus looked at the birthmark, and he was as confused as she was. He had seen the mark plenty of times, he knew it almost as well as his own. He was surprised Poppy cornered him, she and Filius were the only ones who ever respected his privacy.

Poppy stopped him from leaving. "Severus?"

Severus growled. "Leave it."

Poppy wouldn't. "I know I should not have mentioned James….."

Severus smirked. "I need no reminder of the man and the polyjuice potion."

Poppy put a hand on his arm. "He was wrong, and a foolish kid."

Severus smirked. "I thought it was only Albus who let the marauders get off to easily."

Poppy sighed. "You forgave him if I recall."

Severus growled. "Because of Lily. But I have not forgotten."

Poppy tried. "Don't put your anger with James in the way of helping him."

Severus sighed. "He is a lion."

Poppy reminded him. "And Lily's."

Severus shook his head. "No."

Poppy was confused. "He is Lily's son."

Severus growled. "She'd have never slept with a Black."

Poppy stopped. "A Black?"

Severus pointed at the mark. "One of them, Sirius or his brother."

Poppy was confused. "How can you be so certain? There are many Blacks."

Severus growled. "The mark is too defined. He is a grandson of Orion."

The birthmarks were found in every member who had the blood. He knew the mark all too well, as the man he loved and his twin brother, had it. But their mark was far lighter, as they were more removed. Orion's sister Lucretia had been married to Ignatius Prewett, but Ignatius was their Uncle, the younger brother of their father Charles. They had other Black blood, but that was as close as they came to the main line. The only one whose mark would be that dark, would be the main line. A son or grandson of Orion, would have such clarity. Severus was proof, that he may be Regulus' son, and not Sirius'. Severus' was as defined, even though his mother Eileen was a second child of the late Lord Prince. His Uncle Axel died childless, and Severus had become Lord Prince, a few years before. His mother had been disowned, but her child had not been.

It made little sense to either of them, Regulus would have only been about seventeen, and Sirius had been a bachelor for life. It would have explained though, why James may have taken the child in. If he was Sirius' son, he would have protected him.

Poppy asked. "Who is the other parent?"

Severus shook his head. "I have no idea."

Poppy pressed. "We need to find out."

Severus growled. "Albus would know if I visited him."

Poppy sighed. "There is someone else who would know."

Severus reminded her. "Remus has not been seen in years. He is likely dead."

Poppy smirked. "We both know he isn't."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Hiding secrets are we?"

Poppy didn't buy it. "There is one person he could have trusted, to help him hide."

Severus revealed nothing. "Indeed."

Poppy grabbed his arm. "We need answers."

Severus sighed. "I could risk his life."

Poppy knew that. "I am sure you have learned to cover your tracks."

Severus grunted. "Why would I for this child?"

Poppy reminded him. "Remus loves him, he'd want to help. And no matter who his parents, Lily obviously loved that little boy."

Severus sighed. "She died for him."

Poppy nodded. "Lily loved that little boy. And I know she was like your sister. If you don't do this for Harry, do it for her."

Severus didn't answer her, as he left the room, as she finally let go. Severus left the school, he knew it would not raise any real suspicions. He had told Albus he was leaving for the weekend, to speak to Lucius. He didn't require permission, but the man was always watching. Severus took every precaution he could take, but he knew Poppy was right. He and Remus had been friends for many years. He had not seen Remus in years, but he knew where he was. Remus had come to him in the middle of the night, a few months after the Halloween. He wouldn't tell Severus the reason, but had told his friend that his life was in danger. He knew Severus was the only one who could help him hide, and begged his help. He knew from elves, the man was okay, but until now he thought it too dangerous to visit. But Poppy was right, Remus had loved that little boy.

He found the small cottage in the woods, on a small island off the coast of Scotland. The home belonged to the Black family, but it was on no official list. It actually belonged to Severus' beloved, the home was left to him by his Uncle Ignatius, when the man died childless.

A very surprised Remus appeared. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

Severus smirked. "I thought you could use company."

Remus motioned him in. "I thought it was too dangerous."

Severus entered. "I never understood why you ran. But I am starting to think I do now."

Remus went for a tea pot. "How is that?"

Severus said bluntly. "Harry arrived at school."

Remus stopped. "Harry?"

Severus pushed. "He seems to be eleven."

Remus didn't move. "Oh."

Severus stepped towards him. "And he seems to have the Black family birthmark."

Remus turned a bit. "Indeed."

Severus pushed. "We both know James is too remote. Is he Sirius or Regulus' son?"

Remus sighed. "Reg's."

Severus had suspected. "Sirius convinced the couple to take his nephew in, when his brother died?"

Remus shook his head. "He didn't have to. The baby was their family."

Severus was confused. "Sirius was like a brother…."

Remus shocked him. "Harry is a Potter."

Severus stopped. "Regulus and James? Lily would never have stood for it."

Remus shook his head. "James is not the only Potter."

Severus stopped. "Gideon and Fabian…"

What few people knew, Gideon and Fabian were only Molly's half-brothers. Molly's mother had suffered from post-partum and had died when Molly was only two. Her father had remarried, and the twins were born from the second marriage. Charles had little luck in wives, as the twins' mother had died, giving birth to them. The second marriage lasted less than a year, and very few realized Molly's mother was not their mother. His second wife had been a Potter, an illegitimate half-sister of James' father William. In the times of arranged marriages, affairs were common. William's father had his daughter years after William, William being middle aged when James was born. With the death of William, James was the last Potter lord, but he did have heirs. Gideon and Fabian were his cousins, something he learned in his later teens.

Severus realized, it couldn't be Gideon, his lover would never have cheated. "Fabian and Regulus?"

Remus nodded. "They were both at risk. When Reg was killed, James agreed to take in his cousin's child."

Severus thought. "Lily had been pregnant."

Remus nodded. "She lost the baby. He would have been the same age as Harry. When Fabian died too, they adopted him."

Severus understood. "If James had no children, Fabian and Gideon were next in line. Even if their mother was illegitimate, she had a claim."

Remus nodded. "James was sterile. He was hexed, shortly after Lily became pregnant."

Severus sighed. "So the second pregnancy? In 1980?"

Remus smirked. "Lies. Albus was behind it, I am certain. To make people believe Harry was possibly the BWL."

Severus sunk into a chair. "Neville?"

Remus nodded. "Harry and his parents were attacked by Bella and that group. Albus covered it up, made it look the other way."

Severus didn't understand. "Why?"

Remus shrugged. "To protect Neville at first, or so he would make us think. But then there is the whole love thing."

Severus understood. "Neville must have powers, he wouldn't want anyone to know. Alice didn't die for her son."

Remus agreed. "Sirius was sent to prison to keep him silent. That's why I knew I had to run."

Severus stood. "I shouldn't have come, but I had to know."

Remus called as he was about to leave. "Protect him please. Lily loved him, and he is Gideon's nephew."

Severus thought about the man that he had loved. He had never thought to fall in love, he was a spy, and it was far too dangerous for anyone. But he had fallen in love with Gideon, and actually found himself thinking marriage. The death of the twins had devastated him, few knew why. He knew Gideon would have loved that little boy, his twin's beloved child. Severus owed it to three people he loved, to protect Harry.

He thought. "I will have to give Molly what aid I can. He truly belongs with her or a Black."

* * *

Albus was not pleased at all. He thought his week could not have got any worse, but it seemed it had. His worst nightmare had come true, when Harry arrived at the school. He would have to speak to Augusta soon, she had no idea Neville was the BWL. He had a scar, but he had passed it off as Neville being in the room when his parents were attacked. He would make her see reason, that he was just trying to protect her grandson. He had spread the rumor James and Lily had a son, to try and draw Voldemort away from Neville. It had worked, at least for a while. He hadn't wanted the world to know Neville was the BWL. Harry he could pass off as he survive because of his mother's love. Neville's mother had not died, she was mad in a hospital, and that would not work. He needed to sort out what could be done and soon.

Worse news came on Sunday when he received word that Cornelius was coming to visit. He never enjoyed a visit from the minister, and when he was told Harry was to be there, he liked it even less. He had a bad feeling about what ever this was.

Cornelius smiled as he entered. "Albus, where is the boy?"

Albus was not pleased. "He will be here."

Cornelius sat. "I was interested to hear he was eleven."

Albus ground his teeth. "For his protection."

Cornelius looked at the cabinet. "A drink?"

Albus moved towards it. "Why are you here?"

Cornelius smirked. "You didn't think I'd come when I learned?"

Albus snorted. "Didn't think you'd give up your weekend off."

Cornelius smiled. "Seeing you brought down a peg, is too much pleasure to give up."

Albus poured him down a drink. "Down a peg?"

Cornelius turned to the door instead of answering. "Oh there you are."

Albus expected Harry but found Molly and Andromeda. "What are you doing here?"

Molly smiled. "We came to discuss Harry of course."

Papers would put down in front of him, and Albus picked them up reluctantly. The papers notified him that he had been removed as magical guardian of Harry, and he had to return all money he took from the boy. He had never in fact been the rightful guardian, even with Sirius in prison. Even if they didn't know Harry was a Black, the Blacks had the best claim. But he had convinced Molly Harry was safer where he was, and loved by his Aunt. If she had known Harry was her nephew, he knew she would never have given him up. Andromeda would be as bad, if ever learned Harry was Regulus' son. Harry may not have had any immediate family, but he had plenty of family.

Cornelius had been happy when Molly had come to him. Andromeda had pulled some strings, through her daughter. Social services had been giving them the run around, and they suspected Albus. They knew they could likely get him by Christmas, but wanted it sooner.

Albus glared. "Why would the minister be involved?"

Cornelius smiled. "Of course an heir of two families, and the BWL, is a top priority."

Albus knew even Cornelius had his doubts about the BWL now. "He has a home."

Andromeda ground her teeth. "One where he has been beaten repeatedly with a belt."

Molly agreed. "That woman should never have touched Harry."

Albus pointed out. "She is Lily's sister, closest relative."

Cornelius took out a will. "And Lily made it clear, her sister should never have custody."

Albus realized they read the will. "The will was not read. All we had to go by was Sirius and Remus."

Molly didn't buy it. "Harry will be coming home with Arthur and me on holidays."

Albus sputtered. "You have seven kids, and there are dangers."

Molly smiled. "We have room for more. And there are no threats out there anymore."

Andromeda added. "And of course the Black money is at her disposal if needed."

Molly shook her head. "That money is Harry's."

Cornelius smirked. "Too bad other guardians, didn't feel that way."

Albus was cut off from comment by the arrival of Harry. "Professor McGonagall said you wished to speak to me."

Molly came to his side and introduced him. "This is Andromeda, your Aunt of sorts. And the minister of magic."

Harry looked a bit unsure, and upset, not understanding why he was there. He had been released from the hospital wing the day before, after spending just over a day in the hospital wing. The twins had promised to keep a better eye on him, and were plotting revenge on Adrian. His head of house had come to him at dinner, and told him to come up here. He was worried, the headmaster was going to send him away.

Harry was nervous. "Why?"

Molly smiled. "Arthur and I have been named your new guardians."

Harry was confused. "Guardians?"

Andromeda came to his side. "You're going to live with them when you are not at school."

Molly saw his worry. "You will remain at school. Just holidays like the twins."

Albus came around. "If you'd prefer to stay with your Aunt, or we can….."

Harry mumbled a bit. "I can't go back."

Molly kissed his head. "You never will."

Andromeda agreed. "You have a lot of family now."

Cornelius went to leave but said to Albus. "I will expect to hear from the bank you have repaid it."

Albus ground his teeth. "Fine."

Molly went to lead Harry out. "How about we go tell the twins the good news?"

Harry was a bit unsure but he found the twins and their brothers waiting. Molly told them all ending with. "He'll come at Christmas."

Fred grinned. "Cool."

George agreed. "Already like a little brother."

Percy shrugged. "I guess."

Charlie smiled. "Even more reason you have to be our reserve seeker."

The team had heard about his dive, and were convinced. Harry didn't want to go back on a broom, but they reminded him it was only a reserve. They thought if he practiced with them, he'd feel comfortable for next year. Charlie was graduating this year, they needed a new seeker. The twins were hoping to try out for beater, but would have to wait till next year. The brothers, well not Percy, were convinced he should.

Molly went to leave but assured him. "You have a home with us now. You need anything, you just send us an owl."

**An: So James or Regulus with a Prewett were the obvious winners. I had a few who wanted James, as they didn't want Harry to lose his Potter legacy. Technically James adopted him, so he'd still have been heir, but I thought this was a way to kind of do both options. Harry is still a Potter, just through a different Potter heir. He is the son of Gideon Prewett-Potter, and Regulus Black.**


	5. family welcome

Fred and George were thrilled that Harry was going to be living with them. There was no formal adoption, but he would be a little brother. They knew he was their age, but he seemed younger. Charlie was with them, trying to convince him to come to quidditch practice with them. He had only one year left, and he needed a new seeker. Charlie was considering whether to work with dragons, or play professional quidditch. The twins hoped he would do the latter, because it would be cool, and he'd be close. They were always much closer to him than Bill, who was off in Egypt. And of course Percy, no one would exactly call him a favorite brother. Ron was the only one who was lower on the totem pole.

Harry refused to for the first weeks, but just before Halloween he was convinced to go to quidditch. It was the last weekend practice before the first game of the season. Charlie had been on the team for five years, and won the cup five years in a row. He wanted to make it six, for his final year on the team. The first game of the season was biggest, against the snakes, their biggest competition.

Charlie landed his broom near the end. "Come on Harry."

Harry was nervous. "I don't know."

Fred reminded him. "You have flown a few more times in class."

George added. "And no snake around."

Oliver handed him his broom. "Try mine."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Charlie agreed. "His isn't a Nimbus, but his clean sweep is much better than mine or a school broom."

Oliver pushed it into his hands. "It flies much better."

Harry reluctantly mounted the broom. "Okay."

Charlie got back on his. "We won't try this till later."

Harry shook his head. "I'll never see that."

Charlie smiled. "We'll see."

Harry didn't notice, but Charlie slipped the snitch to Oliver and whispered something to him. They had no idea if Harry could see it, even if he did have the moves of a seeker. But that was something he could learn, and they were going to teach him. Harry was very reluctant to leave the ground, and it took a while before he was far off the grass. But they soon had him running some of their simpler drills. He had the basic skills for a chaser or even beater, but the way he move, was a natural seeker. Charlie was sure they could train him nicely.

Oliver released the practice snitch, and it was soon flying across the field. It took a bit, but the twins watched with a smile, as Harry beat their big brother to it the first time. He did twice, thought Charlie won three times they tried.

Charlie clapped him on the back when landed. "I knew it."

Fred grinned. "You did awesome."

George nodded. "You even beat Charlie."

Harry blushed. "He let me."

Oliver smirked. "Charlie doesn't let anyone win. Not even his own brother."

Charlie looked at Oliver. "You're going to be just as bad over there."

Oliver shrugged. "We want to continue the winning streak."

Harry handed him his broom back. "Thank you."

Oliver shrugged. "Any time kiddo."

A voice called. "What is this, training a new towel boy?"

Fred saw Adrian coming. "Good way to ruin a good day."

Charlie turned to Harry. "Just ignore him, jealous."

Adrian spat. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

Oliver pointed out. "He is reserve seeker. The snakes wouldn't even let you try out."

George added. "Not to mention he shows you up in class."

Adrian had his nose up. "I will make the team next year. And he can barely hold a wand."

Harry said quietly. "He barely remembers what end to point."

Adrian heard him. "Are you calling me dumb?"

Charlie saw Flint off to the side. "Might want to go Pucey. Your little boyfriend is waiting to give you troll lessons."

Marcus called to him. "Those felines aren't worth your time."

Adrian stalked off, followed by the laughter of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry could see a few smiles from the snakes too. There was no hierarchy in the snakes, not since the war, and whose parents were higher placed. Well there was still some, based on wealth, but if you were a total troll, it would not help. It seemed Adrian's sense of humor had not won him a lot of Brownie points on his side either.

After showers they headed back to school. Fred clapped Harry on the back. "Going to practice next weekend?"

Oliver saw his nerves. "You can borrow my broom again."

Harry nodded timidly. "Maybe."

Charlie laughed. "You will be flying laps around me by the time I graduate."

Harry went pale. "No."

George shook his head. "Just need to work on your confidence."

Harry remembered something. "I was supposed to have lunch with Hagrid."

Oliver offered. "I'll walk you down."

Fred remembered seeing the owl. "Will work on pranks with you later. Will need to know a few to survive with Ron."

Harry noticed as they were walking. "Why is Professor Snape watching us?"

Oliver shrugged. "Likely worried we will sneak into the forest."

Hagrid's voice interrupted. "Harry, I am so happy you came."

Oliver was invited to stay, and he accepted the invite. They had to be careful what they ate, Hagrid was not much of a cook, but a happy host. Hagrid didn't have friends really on staff, and he didn't eat in the hall often. He had been an outcast in school, before he had been kicked out. His father had died, and the old grounds keeper took pity, and trained Hagrid when he was fifteen. Hagrid was always happy to have company there.

Hagrid smiled as they left later. "You are welcome any time Harry."

* * *

Severus had been watching the boy quietly for months now. He was doing well enough in potions, and any theory classes, including history. But he lacked the confidence, though no the skill, for wand work. Minerva had commented, perhaps living with the Weasleys, would help. Severus knew she was likely right, having a nurturing home. He spoke to Lucius, who he trusted with this sort of thing. He knew he needed to tell Molly and Andromeda the truth about Harry, and Lucius confirmed that. They already cared about the boy, but they deserved to know the truth.

Severus had a bit of help from Narcissa, in getting the two woman to meet with him. He didn't want to raise suspicion, it was too dangerous. Narcissa and her sister had been growing closer since he war, since Lucius and she had been revealed as spies.

Molly was a bit unsure. "Andromeda, you wished to have me for tea?"

Andromeda motioned her in. "I thought it best we speak of Harry."

Molly agreed. "You agreed, Harry is best with me."

Andromeda motioned to the door. "It's not me who called this meeting."

Molly saw Narcissa. "I don't understand."

Narcissa smiled. "I was just doing an errand for a friend."

Andromeda was surprised as well. "A friend?"

Severus walked in. "Myself."

Molly was confused. "What business do you have?"

Andromeda agreed. "You are no fan of James Potter."

Severus reminded them. "Lily was like a sister."

Molly still didn't understand. "What is this about?"

Severus said. "Before we speak, I need you to take an oath."

Molly was upset. "I would do nothing to hurt Harry."

Andromeda agreed. "We have proven that."

Severus agreed. "It is just a precaution."

Albus had proven long ago he was not above using potions and mind tricks. He was not as good as Severus, but he knew occulemency. He was under the mistaken impression he was better than Severus, but Severus led him to believe that. He had learned long ago, not to show all his cards. If the women took the oath, it would protect their minds from him, and from vertiserum as well. He knew they would not willingly hurt Harry, but they may reveal something against their will. Narcissa had already taken it, and the other two women reluctantly did.

Severus began with Minerva coming to him, with the letter, and asking his advice. He had told her to bring Harry to school, and find out the truth. He ended with Harry being in the hospital, and seeing an odd birthmark on his arm.

Andromeda was confused. "I don't see what this has to do with us."

He took a deep breath. "The Potters have no birthmark."

Molly was confused. "Lily would have none."

Severus agreed. "It is of a raven, and a sword in fist."

Andromeda paled. "This?"

Molly was confused. "How?"

Severus looked at Andromeda. "It's defined."

Andromeda sunk into a chair. "That means he is Orion's grandson. But…"

Molly was shaken. "Regulus."

Severus turned to her. "You knew?"

Molly nodded. "Gideon and Fabian had no secrets from me. Well I thought they didn't."

Andromeda realized. "Regulus and Fabian had a son?"

Severus nodded. "When Regulus died, they hid him with Lily and James."

Not even Molly had known, that her brother was pregnant. She had known he was in love with Regulus, even though her husband had not. But she had not seen her brother in over a year, before his death. He had been deep in the order, and she had never been involved with it. He had never told her he was to be a father, she couldn't believe this. Severus wasn't certain who carried the baby, but guessed likely Fabian. Fabian had not been involved in many missions around that time, and Regulus would never have hidden it.

Molly was in tears. "I thought when I lost the twins, I lost my family. I mean I have Arthur and the kids…"

Andromeda smiled a little. "The Blacks continue."

Severus nodded. "For now it is too dangerous for it to be known."

Molly said. "Harry should know."

Andromeda agreed. "He has a family."

Severus sighed. "I agree. But we have to be careful"

Molly reminded him. "I'd never risk my nephew."

Andromeda confirmed it. "The Blacks protect our own."

Narcissa agreed. "My last name may have changed, but my loyalties have not."

Severus didn't doubt it. "Perhaps at Christmas."

Andromeda looked at Molly. "I know I helped you get custody, but this changes a lot."

Molly stopped her. "Harry is my nephew."

Andromeda reminded her. "And my cousin. I have an empty home, and you seven children."

Molly was upset. "Harry is close to the twins."

Severus stepped in. "Albus will be suspicious if plans suddenly change."

Andromeda knew it made sense, and in reality she knew Molly was likely better. Harry seemed very close to the twins, from what they knew. But Harry was a Black, and he would know that legacy as well. Molly assured the woman she of course agreed, she had Black blood as well. Harry had family who loved him, and he needed to be reminded of that. And when it was safe enough, they'd ensure he knew the whole truth.

Molly went to leave, to go home to the youngest two. "Now if I could only convince Ron to take this better."

* * *

Severus had returned to school, just in time for the game. Part of him wished he had not, as he watched his team lose for the sixth year in a row. He hoped once Charlie was gone, his team may win, but he heard rumors of Harry already. Fabian and Regulus had both played, though neither were at the level of James Potter. But it would have been suspicious if he missed the game, he was very competitive, as well as head of house. He and Minerva always had a bet on which team would win. He was thoroughly tired of watching her gloat every year.

Christmas break slowly approached, and a sign up letter for those staying had gone around. Fred and George had to stop Harry, reminding him that he was coming home with them. He was still a bit unsure about all of this, but he got on the train with them.

Molly smiled when they got off in London. "There you are boys."

Arthur spotted Harry who he had not seen really. "And you must be Harry? I am Arthur."

Harry was extremely shy. "Hi."

Molly motioned them to follow. "Ginny and Ron are back at the house with Aunt Muriel."

Fred groaned and whispered to Harry. "Our batty old Great Aunt."

Arthur heard and chuckled a bit. "Watch it, she has money and needs a heir."

George shook his head. "We all know Bill is her favorite."

Arthur didn't deny it. "She might like you better, if you behaved."

Fred whispered to Harry. "Hasn't forgiven us for turning her cat green."

Harry giggled a little. "Mrs. Fig would have been upset too."

Molly heard. "Mrs. Fig?"

Harry again played shy. "Our neighbor, she used to baby-sit me. She had lots of cats."

Fred was happy when they climbed into the car. "Can't wait to get home."

George looked at his mother. "Where is Harry sleeping?"

Molly smiled. "You three will be up in the attic."

Charlie saw the look. "Makes sense."

Fred and George high fived. "Yes."

They explained the lay out of the house. The second floor had the master and Ginny's bedroom, and a bathroom on every floor. The third had Percy and Ron's bedroom. The fourth had the room the twins shared. And the fifth floor had a huge bedroom, Bill and Charlie once shared. It was the lower attic, the upper no one went in, there was a ghoul. As more kids came, Bill and Charlie had kept moving up, until they got to the attic. Percy had no interest in the attic, and Ron had been sure he would get it in the summer. He was the youngest boy, and could be spoiled. He would be furious when he learned that he twins and Harry got it. Charlie would be in the twins' old room, for holidays and a bit in the summer. The kids could live at home after school, until they found work and a place of their own. Bill moved out quickly, but because his job was abroad.

When they got to the house, they could see Harry's shock when he saw the house. The twins knew it wasn't much, but Harry had cut them off. He thought the house was cool, and he liked the look of it. He smiled as he looked around.

Muriel was in the kitchen with the other two. "So this is the boy. Come here."

Harry looked at her. "Hello."

The woman smiled a bit. "Seems little trouble, unlike yours."

Molly looked around. "Where is Ron?"

Ginny piped up. "In a time out. He tried to destroy the gift you bought for Harry."

Molly was fuming. "That boy."

Arthur looked at the twins. "Why don't you show Harry your new room? And Charlie, you can bring your brother down."

Fred led Harry but motioned. "Our sister Ginny."

Ginny was shy but waved. "Hi."

George shook his head. "Those two may get along."

Ron saw them as they passed and stuck out his tongue. "I will get you back for this."

Fred smirked. "Ignore him. He is not likely to sit comfortably for a week."

Ron was cut off by Arthur calling. "Ronald Bilius Weasley get down here now."

Charlie took Ron by the arm. "Time to face it."

Harry was led up to the top floor, which was a massive room, under the eaves of part of the house. A third bed had been added, two up there from the days of Bill and Charlie. One had just been taken from the twins' room, as Charlie would only need one. One was alone under the window, and the other two close by. They let Harry choose first, and were not surprised when he chose the one under the window. He didn't unpack, but he did let Hedwig out of her cage, he had brought her with him. The twins noticed what a close bond he had with her.

Molly eventually called them down for lunch. Harry was extremely quiet through lunch, Ginny seemed positively chatty compared to him. Ron was not at lunch, which was no surprise to any of his brothers. Molly watched Harry, wishing she could make him feel more comfortable.

Charlie was going to take them out flying after lunch. "You'll like it hear Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I need to go to the washroom first."

Fred nodded. "Join us after."

George agreed. "We will come for you if you don't."

Arthur shook his head. "Boys, he doesn't have to fly if he doesn't wish."

Charlie gave his dad a smile which said he was lying. "Of course dad."

Molly watched Harry disappear. "I hope he settles in."

Arthur kissed her. "He just needs time."

Molly was doing the dishes. "I just want him to see this as his home."

Arthur helped dry. "We are his family, he will see that."

Molly had Andromeda on her mind, the woman wanting Harry. Arthur didn't know anything. "Soon."

Arthur noticed as they finished. "He didn't come back down."

Molly noticed. "He was worried to fly."

Arthur heard a crash. "Ron."

Molly was a bit worried, as she knew the mood that Ron was in. Harry could have been in a bunk in the twins' old room, or with Charlie. But the attic rightfully was the twins', after Charlie moved out. Percy made it clear, he had no desire to leave the room he was in. And it made sense that the three boys would have the biggest room, and Charlie agreed. But Ron was not reasonable, and he had been pouting ever since he heard.

Arthur headed for the stairs. "He better not have made problems with Harry."

**An: Harry will be told eventually, and Andromeda and the Blacks will not be silent either.**


	6. rough Christmas

**an: 10 reviews equals new chapter. The quicker you show support, the quicker you get an update, plain and simple.**

Molly and Arthur both headed for the stairs, hoping it was nothing. Ron was known for a temper, and for throwing things. He had been told to not leave his room, but Harry would pass near it on his way down. All the other kids had gone outside, even Percy, though he would be reading. They headed up the stairs, hoping for the best but filled with dread. It was only Harry's first day with them, and he was already nervous with them. Arthur wanted Harry to feel at home here, he knew how much his sons thought of Harry as a brother. But he didn't know just how much it meant to his wife, not knowing yet that Harry was her nephew. Knowing how much she loved her brothers, he would have understood even more. She had named the twins for her brothers, as close as she was to them. The fact they died less than a year after the twins were born, crushed her.

They found Ron on their floor, and they knew something was up. Ron should not have been on the floor, he had been told to remain in his bedroom, until dinner time. They had told him, if he stayed out of trouble, he could come down for dinner after.

Molly looked at her son. "What are you doing out of your room?"

Ron tried to look innocent. "I had to go to the bathroom."

Arthur didn't buy it. "There is a bathroom on your floor."

Ron shook his head. "Someone is in it."

Molly didn't back off. "Your brothers are outside. And there is a bathroom on Harry's floor."

Arthur pushed. "And what was that sound we heard?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe outside, I heard nothing."

Molly looked at her husband and back. "Where is Harry?"

Ron shrugged. "How would I know?"

Arthur took his son by the shoulder. "Where is he Ron?"

Molly glared. "If you don't want all your gifts donated, you will tell us."

Ron mumbled. "In the bathroom."

Arthur headed for the stairs. "You better hope he is okay."

Arthur found the door to the bathroom unlocked, and when he didn't get an answer, he opened the door. He was about to leave, when he found it empty, until he looked at the cupboard. He found a chair pushed up against it, just enough to make sure it could not be opened. It would have been hard opening from the inside without, but was impossible. He opened the wardrobe, and found Harry huddled in the bottom of it. He didn't look up, and he was shaking badly in fear from it. Arthur could see blood from a cut on his forehead.

Molly came into the bathroom, with the twins and other boys behind her. When she saw what was happening, she forced the boys to leave, and left when her husband sent her a look. Harry didn't need an audience for whatever was happening.

Arthur knelt. "Harry."

Harry drew away from him shaking.

Arthur put a hand on him. "It's okay Harry, you're safe."

Harry buried his head into his knees. "No."

Arthur sat with him. "Ron will be punished for this. I am sorry Harry."

Harry was trembling. "My room, where I belong."

Arthur was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Harry with a bit of gentle coaxing, admitted where he slept until a year before.

Arthur's blood boiled. "Ron?"

Harry had some tears. "He found my journal."

Arthur ground his teeth. "You will never sleep in a cupboard again."

Harry was in tears. "I don't need the attic. I….."

Arthur held him. "It is the biggest room, and three of you. The twins would have had the room after Charlie."

Harry reluctantly let himself be helped up. "This is his family, not mine."

Arthur shook his head. "It's your family now too."

Arthur got Harry to come to the master bedroom, and when he saw his wife said. "He needs some stitches."

Molly was reluctant. "Poppy but….."

Arthur looked. "Andromeda is a healer."

Molly was really reluctant, as she was reminded that the woman had wanted custody of Harry. It was a risk, but if Harry was unhappy hear, the move could be explained. But she cared deeply about her nephew, and she knew her husband was right. She reluctantly went downstairs to floo call the woman, and get her to come. Andromeda wasn't happy, but she said nothing, as she came to see to Harry.

She knelt. "Harry can I take a look at your head?"

Harry was shaking. "Andromeda?"

She smiled as she took out her wand. "Yes Harry."

Harry was worried as she tried to heal his cut. "No."

Andromeda calmed him. "I am a healer; I am going to see to the cut."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

Andromeda removed some glass. "How did this happen?"

Harry slowly told her and admitted. "He only hit me with the soap dish as I was being bad, I wasn't getting in."

Andromeda's blood boiled. "That boy should never have touched you."

Molly stepped in. "He will be punished."

Andromeda did some magic stitches. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can floo call me."

Fred came in. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry nodded a little. "I guess."

George came to his side. "We will get him."

Molly looked at the woman as Harry was led off. "He will be okay. This won't happen again."

Molly could not believe her youngest son had done this. No one could have expected it, not even Andromeda could believe that. Harry was still better she believed with them. They would keep an eye on Ron, and this wouldn't happen again to Harry. She was Harry's Aunt, and he was already close to his cousins. He didn't know Tonks or Ted, and Andromeda was not as close a relation either.

Andromeda went to leave. "After Christmas we will tell him. I will leave him here, only if he is safe and happy."

* * *

Ron's gifts were not donated, but he was grounded until his brothers went back to school. Except on Christmas day, he was not allowed to leave his room, except for meals. Though even meals he lost a few times, due to his bad behavior. Harry had recovered a bit from the incident, but he was even more nervous than before. The twins and their brothers had all played pranks on Ron, even Percy had been involved. Ginny it turned out didn't like being alone with Ron, and she had her uses. Ron actually found it was safer to stay in his room, then want out.

Christmas morning Fred and George were up at the crack of dawn. All of the kids would be, even Charlie, except for Percy of course. Percy's parents commented sometimes, he was born an adult. Sometimes they wished he would be a bit more like a child, though not the twins.

Fred shook Harry awake. "Merry Christmas Harry."

George smiled. "Come on mate."

Harry sat up a bit. "Merry Christmas."

Fred pulled him out of bed. "Gifts."

George agreed. "And mum always makes us eat first."

Harry shook his head. "I won't have any."

Fred stopped. "Of course you will."

George agreed. "Our parents bought you one."

Charlie met them on the stairs. "Ron's first time out…."

Fred didn't want to remind Harry of it. "I smell bacon."

Harry's stomach rumbled a bit. "It smells good."

Molly smiled as they came in. "Come eat boys."

Ginny appeared with Percy. "Where is Ron?"

Arthur shot the twins a look. "Boys?"

Fred shrugged. "We have been sleeping."

Arthur went to find his youngest son, and made no comment when he came back with Ron. No comment was made about why he had not come down on his own, though Arthur shot his sons a look. It was actually Percy of all people, who shot a look at the twins. It seemed even Percy had lost his usual patience for Ron, enough to pull a prank. It was almost unthinkable for him, he was such a rule keeper usually.

Breakfast was a bit of a mix of food, Molly tried to make everyone's favorite. Harry had refused to tell her, but the twins had mentioned he seemed to like French toast when they had it at school. Her boys usually liked pancakes, but she included some French toast.

She smiled as she saw Harry take some. "Have all you want, I can make more."

Harry shook his head. "You have already made so much."

Molly came and kissed his head. "I love cooking for my family."

Arthur handed him the syrup. "She is telling the truth."

Harry took an extra piece. "Thank you."

Ron was miserable. "You didn't make any of my pancakes."

Molly shot him a look. "Would you like to go back to your room?"

Arthur agreed. "Do not make us regret lifting your ban for the day."

Fred put an arm around Ron. "You could always cook some of your own."

George smirked. "Don't want to burn down the house."

Ron grumbled. "Only one kid here is a house elf."

Harry went to get up. "I need to…."

Charlie made him sit. "Don't let the prat bother you."

Molly shot Ron an angry look. "You will be washing dishes after gifts."

Arthur stopped his son from arguing. "Or you can just do dishes and go to your room."

Ron closed his mouth after that, and they went into the sitting room, where the gifts all were. Molly looked at Charlie, and hoped he would remain close to home. She missed having Bill home the last two years, and new Charlie was considering working with dragons. She still had seven kids, with Harry there, but she missed her oldest son. But she loved watching the kids on days like this, and having Harry.

Harry was surprised when he found a small pile. "These are mine?"

Molly smiled. "There are ones from Arthur and I, and Muriel."

Fred grinned. "And your brothers."

Ron grumbled at his new sweater. "Great."

Harry found his own, as well as some chocolates. "Thank you."

Fred saw after he opened his book from Muriel, the next was from them. "Open that next."

George agreed. "Charlie helped."

Harry opened and found a book on quidditch. "Thank you."

Ron sneered. "How come he is spoiled? Not from his relatives."

Molly didn't mention the tissue that came for him. She had thrown it away. "Friends, likely."

Harry opened a gift from Andromeda. "What is it?"

Molly was shocked. "An invisibility cloak."

There was a note, that James Potter had left it in the care of Sirius. Harry was amazed, when he tried it on, and saw he vanished. Molly was a bit reluctant for a child to have such a thing, but didn't argue. There was also a beautiful set of history books from the woman, Ted and Tonks. There was also a little practice snitch from Oliver. Albus had tried sending a gift, but like the one from the Dursleys, Harry didn't know.

Fred looked at the cloak. "Have to keep that away from Ron."

* * *

Harry had spent most of the holidays going through his new books. He had been convinced by the twins to fly a few times, but not very often. The cloak was in the master bedroom, for safe keeping at the moment. Molly knew she would have to send it with Harry, but agreed with Fred. James had not been Harry's dad, but he had adopted him and died for him. Harry was still the Potter heir, and Andromeda was right, the cloak belonged to him. Molly had heard rumors James had one, but not a lot knew. Most would have thought it would have been in the house.

Andromeda and Narcissa were to meet with Harry, two days before he returned to school. He too was taking the oath, for the same reason. They didn't need Albus trying to find out about him. Albus obviously knew, but he couldn't know that Harry knew the truth.

Harry was worried after the oath. "I didn't mean to make problems."

Molly knelt. "Harry what do you mean?"

Harry was in tears. "You are sending me back."

Molly shook her head. "No Harry."

Harry was confused. "You said I had to go."

Molly corrected him. "We are going to meet Andromeda and her sister."

Harry was still confused. "Okay."

Molly assured him. "You always have a home here."

Harry looked back at the house. "I like the twins."

Molly assured him. "They love you. And I know you will soon feel at home here."

Harry still wasn't sure. "I have a room, and don't have to cook, but Ron…"

Molly sighed. "He is used to being the youngest boy."

Harry reminded her. "He still is."

Molly laughed a little. "He is, but he feels you stole some attention."

Harry paled. "Oh."

It is one reason Arthur could have agreed with Andromeda on. As much as they were happy to give Harry a home, they did have six kids. The kids didn't always get the attention and time they needed. Tonks was now an auror, and now living on her own in London. Ted and Andromeda both worked, but Ted was semi-retired, and had more time. But Molly was not about to give up on her brother's child.

The Black sisters and Tonks were waiting at the coast for them. Molly was a bit surprised to find not only them, but two others. Neither of their husbands were involved, but Severus and Tonks had come. Well there was a fifth, Severus was not a surprise, Moody was.

Harry was really confused. "Why am I here?"

Andromeda introduced him to her daughter and Moody, and her sister. "We have come to talk to you about your family."

Harry was panicked. "I don't get this. And why is Professor Snape here?"

Severus spoke. "I told them about your birthmark."

Harry showed it. "It's funny but…."

Narcissa and Andromeda, and Tonks, all shared their own. "It is a family birth mark."

Harry was confused. "You said you were my godfather's family."

Andromeda explained. "Harry, James and Lily adopted you as a baby."

Harry was in tears. "No, I would have…. My Aunt would have told me."

Molly stopped him. "She didn't know."

Severus explained a blood adoption. "The mark let us know."

Harry trembled. "Who are my parents?"

Molly smiled. "My brother Fabian."

Andromeda added. "And my cousin Regulus."

Harry was confused. "Two dads?"

They had him sit, and they explained male pregnancy, and about his dads. They mentioned both Remus and Sirius, but not Sirius in prison. They told him they had just learned, and had done all they could since then. Molly assured him, she took him before she knew, it was not all blood. They also explained a bit, he was not the hero, and his life was at risk if Albus found out he knew.

Harry was shaking. "I don't get why."

Molly shook. "We don't either."

Andromeda assured him. "But we will all keep you safe."

Moody saw his look. "I am a family friend, and close to your godfathers, and dads, both adoptive and real."

Andromeda reminded him about the cloak. "It will help."

Severus handed him a form. "I saved this from Filch."

Harry was surprised as he looked at it. "It insults me."

Andromeda smiled. "My cousin told me of that."

Severus showed him how it worked. "I hope you put it to better use."

Harry looked at the man. "Why would you help me?"

Severus sighed. "Your adoptive mother was like a sister. And your father, Fabian, his twin and I were in love."

Narcissa came ver. "You have the Malfoys support to."

Harry was still confused about all of this, and they were sure that it would take time. But they hoped it would help him settle in as well. He had been so nervous the last weeks, and feeling like he didn't belong there. But now he knew he wasn't just a foster child, he was their family. There were none in the room, even Severus in his own way, who wouldn't protect him. Severus would do his best, as he was at school.

Andromeda shot a look at Molly before saying to Harry. "You always have a home with Ted and me as well."

**An: So Harry knows the truth now. Neville will make an appearance in a few chapters, even though not old enough for school.**


	7. Longbottoms appear

Harry returned to school after Christmas with the twins. None of the other kids had been told about whom he was, that he was their cousin. For now it was thought to be too dangerous. He had been told he would visit the Tonks in the summer time, when it was safe for him to do so. And they hoped they could bring Remus, so he could meet him as well. It was thought to be too dangerous for the others to know just yet. They could take the oath that Harry had just taken, but there were risks. Molly reminded him the twins and Charlie, even Percy in a way, saw him already as family. Ginny had taken liking to him as well, it was only Ron who didn't like him. Even Muriel liked him, and only Bill and Percy she liked before now. If he was Arthur's family and not Molly's, Bill may have had competition, to inherit the old witch's money.

Harry was a bit more assured when he returned to school. Well he was still nervous and unsure, but not as bad as when he arrived in the fall. He had his cousins to look to, and friends like Oliver. He had sent Oliver a little gift, Charlie bought it in town for him, but he had not expected one.

Fred was worried a few weeks later. "Have you seen Harry?"

George looked up. "No."

Fred looked around. "He isn't in our room."

Lee had come down. "He said he was studying."

George wasn't worried. "Likely in the library."

Fred laughed. "Going to give Percy a run for his money."

Percy had appeared. "Why are you talking about me?"

George smirked. "Don't flatter yourself."

Percy had come in from the hall. "I heard my name."

Fred admitted. "Said Harry was turning into a library book worm like you."

Percy stopped. "Harry isn't there."

George was worried. "He has to be."

Fred agreed. "He goes nowhere alone."

Percy shrugged. "I just came from there, have been there all day."

Lee tried to calm things. "Maybe he went for a walk."

Fred didn't like it. "He never goes alone."

Percy went to go upstairs. "Maybe he needed some space."

Fred and George went up to their room, to look for Harry's cloak. They didn't know about the map, but of course they knew the cloak. It was the only way they could think, he would get past all of them. They were worried about him, but relieved in a way, when they found it was missing. They worried about him, they knew Adrian and his goons had it out for Harry. He had stood up vocally, but he always had back up. They were still worried where he had gone, and why he had not told anyone. It was not like him to just disappear like that.

Down in the dungeons, Severus was heading past his office to his personal rooms. The classroom was further up the hall, and there was nothing else down this way. There were a few empty rooms, no other teacher wanted to teach down there.

He was about to go into his rooms when he thought he heard someone. "Who is there?"

There was no response but he knew someone was there, and had a feeling who. He left his painting open longer than needed.

When it closed he spoke. "You might as well show yourself."

Harry pulled off his cloak. "I…."

Severus grunted. "What are you doing here?"

Harry was worried. "I came down to study."

Severus smirked. "What was wrong with the library or your dorms?"

Harry looked at his feet. "Too many people."

Severus knew the feeling. "So you decided to come to me?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir."

Severus looked around. "Am I missing something Mr. Potter?"

Harry shuffled his feet. "I was in the room down the hall."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "And what do I owe this visit too now?"

Harry got out. "You were in love with my Uncle?"

Severus sighed. "I was."

Harry looked up a bit. "I was hoping maybe…"

Severus grunted. "I am sure Molly could tell you plenty."

Harry shook his head. "My cousins don't know. And she didn't really know the other…."

Severus finished for him. "Regulus."

Harry nodded. "I thought maybe…"

Severus smirked. "I am a busy man."

Harry's head dropped again. "Oh, I am sorry for bothering you.""

Severus sighed and stopped him from putting on his cloak. "I was about to have tea."

Harry was reluctant, but he sunk into the chair the man motioned him into. He hadn't meant to speak to him. He had been honest, he had come down looking for a place to study alone. He didn't like all the people, he was nervous, and they still looked at him a lot. He didn't think anyone would look for him down here, and he had seen the unused rooms. He was about to go to his dorms, when he had seen the man. He remembered meeting him at Christmas, and the man said he would help. Professor Snape never seemed friendly, but he hoped maybe the man would talk.

Severus took out a photo. "That was your Uncle."

Harry looked. "Were they identical?"

Severus nodded. "Like Fred and George, few could tell them apart."

Harry traced the photo. "I never saw a photo of my mum and dad….the people….."

Severus grunted. "I don't keep photos of James."

Harry looked at his lap. "I'm sorry."

Severus took a photo from his mantle. "But this was Lily."

Harry took the photo. "I know they are not my parents but…."

Severus reminded him. "They died for you."

Harry looked at the woman. "Why?"

"Lily had an amazing heart, she loved you so much." And he grudgingly added. "As did James."

Severus spoke to him for a while but noted the time. "If you do not go for dinner, you will be missed."

Harry stood. "I am sorry for bothering you."

Severus smirked but admitted. "I perhaps didn't mind so much."

Harry smiled a little. "Thank you."

Harry slipped back under his cloak, and left at the same time as Severus. He managed to make it up to the main hall, and out of his cloak, without notice. He had just got it back in his bag, when the twins appeared. They were a bit worried about him, and where he had disappeared off to. Harry just told them he had gone somewhere quiet to study, and had his cloak. He didn't tell them about his visit.

Fred clapped him on the back. "We understand needing space, but next time give us a heads up. We were a tad worried."

* * *

As the year progressed, Harry was doing well in his classes, and seemed to be coming out of his shell a bit more. Charlie and the twins had got him to start flying more with them. He was always so nervous, but Oliver let him use his broom every time, which helped. Charlie had decided to try out for a quidditch team, and not pursue dragons. Harry was happy, he loved the twins, but he saw Charlie like a real big brother for him. He was told Bill would be home that summer, and he'd get a chance to meet him. Harry had been told his cousins may know the truth in the summer, when it was safe enough. Especially since he was supposed to go away for a bit, and meet his other family.

Harry had found a hideaway, in the little classroom down in the dungeons. The second time he had gone, he had found a small magical key, and note. The note said nothing, but that it would allow him privacy. He had of course known who it was from. It had become his sanctuary.

Harry though had become friend with Hagrid and was heading to see him at Easter. "Thanks for coming."

Charlie smiled. "I haven't visited him in a while."

Harry looked at the hut. "I have tea with him once week."

Charlie knew. "Oliver often walks you down."

Harry blushed a bit. "He insists."

Charlie chuckled a little. "He blushes like you do."

Harry was embarrassed. "We're friends."

Charlie clapped him on the back. "Too young to date anyways."

Harry really went red. "Friends."

Charlie just shook his head. "Your older brothers will keep it that way till old enough to date."

Hagrid thankfully came to Harry's rescue. "Harry."

Harry smiled a bit. "Hagrid."

Charlie went to leave. "I'll come back for you."

Hagrid said. "I am coming up to the school for dinner. I will bring him up."

Harry saw his brother's look and nodded. "It's okay."

Hagrid was always happy to have company, and the visits from Harry meant as much to him. It was sometimes lonely around here for him, other than the animals. Charlie had come to visit over the years too, Charlie had such an interest in animals. Vector had suggested, that in a few years that Charlie might want to take over for him. Charlie had told few, but he planned to take an animal vet program, as well as to play quidditch. He had applied for the program when thinking dragons, and had decided to not drop out of it. His mum would be happy, that he planned to stay .

Hagrid took Harry out to the paddocks, where he taught Harry more about the hippogriffs. Harry had always loved book, and studying about new things as well. He had never really had any interest in animals, but he was starting to. He was a bit sad when it was dinner time.

Hagrid smiled. "We should get up for dinner."

Harry backed away carefully from Buckbeak. "Okay."

Hagrid smiled. "I promise you can come visit again."

Harry went to head up with him but he noticed someone. "Who is that?"

Hagrid saw the old woman and boy. "I believe that is Augusta Longbottom."

Harry had not been told Neville's name. "Why are they here?"

Hagrid shrugged. "Neville's parents were aurors. I actually thought you guys were born the same day."

Harry went pale when he heard that. "Same day?"

Hagrid nodded. "When I thought you were nine. I must have been thinking Neville."

Harry remembered what he had been told. "Oh."

Augusta seemed to notice them as they headed for school. "Hagrid."

Hagrid bowed his head a little. "Lady Longbottom."

The pudgy boy next to her asked. "Who is that?"

Augusta saw the scar but said little. "A student I assume."

Harry nodded. "My name is Harry."

Neville offered his hand. "Neville."

Augusta cut in. "We need to go."

Neville explained. "We're having dinner with the headmaster."

Harry was filled with questions. "Nice to meet you."

Hagrid steered Harry towards the Great Hall. "Time to feed you as well."

Harry sunk down with Fred. "Hey."

George looked over. "You missed the big entrance."

Fred saw his confusion. "Neville Longbottom."

Harry shook his head. "I met him outside."

The twins told him, that a lot of talk had been going around. None of the younger kids did, but they heard some of the older ones. And they had heard their parents that summer, when they thought the twins were asleep. Harry had known they often spied, and had not gone down with them. It seemed there had been two chances or the BWL, Harry and Neville. People were starting to wonder, if Harry was eleven, if Neville was it. Harry worried, as he had been warned it could be a risk to his life. As the twins talked, he couldn't help but worry.

Severus shared a look with Minerva over dinner, and they were thinking much the same thing. Severus only really confided in Poppy, she knew the truth about Harry, but Minerva had her suspicions as well. The three met that night after dinner, away from Albus' eyes.

Minerva thought. "Neville is the boy who lives."

Severus noted it was not a question. "It seems that way."

Poppy worried. "The truth about Neville will come out."

Minerva agreed. "And he will have to find a way to spin it."

Severus sat. "He can't blame Harry or the couple."

Poppy agreed. "Harry was a toddler, and the couple had nothing to gain."

Severus agreed. "Hopefully he just passes it off as protecting Neville."

Minerva wondered. "Has Augusta known all along?"

Poppy had no idea. "We have no idea how far the cover up went."

Severus looked at Minerva. "You have to keep an eye on him."

Minerva wondered. "I was the one who brought you the letter."

Severus grunted. "Why you are here now."

Minerva watched him. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

Severus went to leave. "You reminded me of Lily, both of you did."

Minerva didn't buy it. "There is more to this."

Severus grunted. "Not that you need to know now."

Poppy just told Minerva, as the man left, that she would know in time. Minerva had never been one to question Albus in the past, but was now. She was the one who made sure Harry came to school, and put all of this into motion. He was one of her lions, but there was more to it. She felt responsible for any risk to him, since she had forced the issue. She would not have something happen to the boy.

Poppy assured her. "Harry will be kept safe."

* * *

Albus had not planned to have his hand forced as soon as it had been. He had not been surprised when Augusta insisted on a meeting with him. Honestly, he was only surprised she had waited as long as she had. He would make the woman see, what he had done was for the best. She had to know what risk her grandson, as well as her son and daughter in law, could have been in. Neville had been able to live with her out in public, no security needed, because of what he had done. Of course it had nothing to do with Neville, but he needed the woman to believe it.

Augusta came to the school with her grandson in tow. She had not heard the rumors about the boy, until nearly Christmas time. And Albus had kept putting her off for a meeting, but no longer. She needed answers, and he was the only one with them.

Augusta walked into the office. "Albus."

Albus was surprised. "Augusta, I thought Neville was coming."

She motioned to the door. "He is sitting outside."

Albus called for tea. "What can I do for you?"

Augusta was not humored. "Don't play dumb for me."

Albus sighed. "You heard the rumors."

Augusta laughed. "Rumors? Of course I have heard."

Albus turned as tea appeared. "You know you can't….."

Augusta cut him off. "I saw the boy."

Albus stopped. "You saw him?"

Augusta motioned to lemon. "On our way up here, he was with Hagrid."

Albus ground his teeth. "I was surprised when he arrived."

Augusta took her tea. "But not that he was eleven?"

Albus knew he couldn't trick her. "No."

Augusta sipped her tea. "How long have you known?"

Albus sipped his own. "I always have."

He spun the tail that he had worked out long ago, when Harry had arrived at school. He knew the woman and others would come, and he'd need to come up with an explanation. He explained about the prophecy, and how unfortunately there was only one child who would qualify. He had spoken to Lily and James, who had been in hiding for years. Lily had recently suffered a miscarriage, but the pregnancy had been known. He made them see that playing along, would help their entire world. He of course was greatly saddened, when the couple was killed.

Augusta listened, but she had her serious doubts. Alice and Lily had been friends, and she was more than aware Lily had adopted her son. She was likely one of the few, other than maybe the marauders, who knew. She had thought James sterile, but it seems she was perhaps wrong.

Augusta asked. "The Lestranges and Crouch Junior?"

Albus knew what she meant. "They attacked the Potters."

Augusta nodded. "How did you work that out?"

Albus shrugged. "They were not caught on the scene. A few potions on their memory."

Augusta looked at the door and back. "How did he survive?"

Albus was not certain. "I don't know."

Augusta reminded him. "He has been practically a squib till now."

Albus knew, he had placed the blocks. "I am sure when he is eleven, he will show his power."

Augusta was reminded. "My son was a top auror."

Albus nodded. "The reason I let the lie continue."

Augusta put down her cup. "How is that?"

Albus reminded her. "There were other Death eaters out there. Even today we're not sure we have them all."

Augusta had her doubts. "The war is over, he is gone."

Albus agreed. "But Neville could be a target. And his parents are in a public ward."

Harry had been with muggle relatives, away from their world in hiding. Neville would have had to live a similar life, if it had been known. And his parents could not have been safe in the hospital either. Lying about Neville, allowed him to grow up a normal child, and keep his parents safe. Albus assured her he planned for her to know, and the truth to come out, but not for two years. Neville would be eleven, and ready for school. He didn't want that kind of pressure to be put on Neville's shoulders. It seemed silly to bring it out, when both boys were still young.

Augusta asked. "The boy?"

Albus shrugged. "Molly has taken him in."

Augusta pushed. "Surely he should be with family."

Albus reminded her. "James was an only child, and Petunia was abusing him."

Augusta had an odd look. "I am certain there was other family you may have placed him with."

Albus stood. "Petunia was the obvious choice."

Augusta stood as well. "Lily's sister."

Albus walked to the door. "Blood wards of course."

Neville stood. "Sir."

Albus smiled. "You must be Neville."

Neville nodded. "Yes sir."

Albus put a hand on his arm. "I am sure I will be seeing a lot more of you."

Augusta went to lead her grandson off. "It is perhaps best you don't."

Albus shot her a look. "Word will get out."

Augusta was surprised it hadn't fully. "Neville and I are going abroad."

Augusta would bring Neville back eventually, but for now it seemed the best. She knew there was more to Harry than she was told, not just as she believed he was adopted. She looked at her grandson, and could admit she was grateful for part of this. He was nervous enough of a child, without the pressure of being the hero. At least she would have time to prepare him, before he came to school.

She just said when Neville asked what that was about. "Nothing to worry about. Just about when you start school in a few years."

**An: I am trying to decide if I should jump to third year. It wouldn't be for another chapter, but will let Neville enter the story fully.**

**Taking a vote on a jump SO REVIEW AND VOTE.**


	8. summer starts

**AN: The story will jump but in two chapters. Many wanted a bit more at this age, to see Harry interact with his cousins, and meet Tonks.**

**Thank you for your votes and KEEP REVIEWING**

Chapter 8: Summer starts

Harry was a bit sad, with the approach of summer. He was reminded he was coming home with them, and not his relatives. Well they were not his relatives, but the only family he once knew. But he was still a bit worried, especially about Ron. Ron didn't want him there, and he was reminded of the bathroom. He was sad as well, about Charlie being done school. The twins were his best friends, but Charlie was his big brother. Percy had become more bearable, but he had never met Bill. He was reminded Charlie had decided to remain close, and not go off for dragons. He was going to study at the vet program at the ministry, and play for the Cannons. The twins were as happy as Harry, about the news.

On the last day of school, Harry and the twins boarded the train to head home. They were worried, as he looked so lost looking out the window. They swore to him, they would keep their little brother in line this summer. Or at least they would do their best.

Molly and Arthur were waiting. "Hey boys."

Arthur caught Harry's attention as he looked about. "Are you ready to come home?"

Harry looked back at him. "Yes sir."

Arthur smiled. "Molly and I thought you might call us by our names."

Molly agreed. "We didn't think you'd be ready for…"

Harry tried. "Molly and Arthur."

Fred looked around. "Where are the other two?"

Arthur led them to the car. "Back home."

Charlie was surprised. "Aunt Muriel was willing to baby-sit again?"

Molly shook her head. "No."

Fred whispered to Harry. "She refused after baby-sitting Ron near Easter."

Arthur had an odd smile. "We have a surprise."

George smirked. "Better get home, we may have no friendly neighbors left."

They had no idea who had been convinced to take care of Ron. Ginny could have gone to the Lovegoods; she was friends with Luna since they were barely able to talk. But Ron had not made any friends, even though there were other families in the area. It wasn't just Harry and his brother that he had trouble getting along with. He didn't go to school, they were home schooled, but they doubted he'd have done better.

They had no idea, not even Charlie, who usually knew what was going on. Charlie was spending the summer at home, before he moved out. Their parents were happy to, so he could save up to move out, and so he could be there for Harry. He promised he'd never be far.

Harry was confused when they walked into the kitchen. "Who is he?"

Charlie smiled. "Bill."

Fred explained happily. "Our eldest brother."

Bill smiled. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

George hugged him. "Thought you were in Egypt."

Bill shrugged. "Bank needed me back; I'll be here for a month."

Arthur looked at Charlie. "You will have to share a room."

Charlie said good naturedly. "Maybe I should move out sooner."

Bill noticed how nervous Harry was. "Hey kiddo, I have heard a lot about you."

Harry smiled timidly. "The twins have told me about you."

Molly motioned to the kids. "Why don't you guys go unpack."

Arthur was heard to ask Bill. "No trouble."

Bill smirked. "He is wedding the garden. Ginny is over with Luna."

Fred laughed. "He must really have done something."

George saw Harry's confusion. "Bill is usually the best baby-sitter, he lets us get away with a lot."

Percy agreed. "Must have really pissed Bill off, to get him to enforce the rules."

The trunks had been sent up by their parents, and were in their rooms. It took quite a bit to convince Harry to unpack his trunk. It didn't take much, all he really had were his school things. There were his Christmas gifts, and the cheap clothes that he had from before. The Weasley kids were used to hand me downs, but theirs looked new compared to Harry's. Harry would be able to have new clothes and books , as he had a trust fund to provide for such things. Harry was worried his brothers would be angry, but they assured him only Ron would be such a prick.

Harry sat by the window. "Home."

Fred came over. "Yep, forever."

George agreed. "Mum will always have you home even when old and gray."

Harry could see Ron weeding and had a little smile. "Ron."

Fred noticed the odd look. "Why do I think Ron wouldn't like that look?"

George shook his head. "Harry doesn't have it in him."

Harry motioned to his owl cage. "Hedwig has left him a gift."

Bill's laugh came from the door. "Already converting him I see."

Fred looked at Bill. "You can use your wand."

George nodded. "You know you want to."

Bill came to their side. "I guess I could be a good big brother."

Ron could be heard screaming down below. "Get it off, get it off."

Bill looked at Harry as the twins were rolling with laughter. "I think you will fit in well here."

Molly called from downstairs. "Boys come down for dinner."

Ron was being washed off in the sink. "They did this to me."

Arthur shook him. "An owl pooped on you, now hold still."

Ron was furious. "He trained his owl to poo on me."

Molly had enough. "You can go upstairs and go to bed without dinner."

Ginny pinched her nose. "He stinks."

Arthur shot his sons a look, when they sat down for dinner. Molly may not have known, but they had a feeling that she guessed as well. Both parents knew it would be even harder than Christmas time. Ron was not happy to have him here, and he kept making that abundantly clear. Molly planned to tell her husband and the older boys the truth soon, Arthur still didn't know. Ron they wouldn't tell, it would not help the matter.

Arthur assured his wife later that night. "Things will start to calm down."

* * *

Molly had not planned to tell them so soon, but Andromeda was pushing to see Harry. The woman reminded her, that her and Narcissa had a right to see their cousin's child as well. As none of them had been named guardian of Harry, it could come down to a fight. Lucius' power, and the fact that Remus could be found by them, may help. Molly wasn't going to lose Harry,

Ron had been sent to Aunt Muriel's, punishment that had worked out for the best. And Ginny was as often she was, at Luna's for a play date. Molly decided it was time to sit the kids and her husband down, and let them know.

Arthur looked at his wife. "What is this all about?"

Fred nodded. "And why are there extra tea cups?"

Molly explained. "We have company coming in a bit."

George snickered. "Probably why we got rid of Ron."

Arthur looked at his wife. "You didn't tell me."

Molly took a deep breath. "I need you guys to take an oath, before I can tell you."

Bill looked at his mother confused. "Why?"

Arthur agreed. "What is the secrecy?"

Molly just asked them. "Please trust me."

When they all took it Arthur asked. "Why?"

Molly looked at Harry. "Harry is family."

Charlie was confused. "We know."

Fred nodded. "He is our little brother."

Molly corrected him. "He is your cousin."

Arthur stared at her. "Cousin?"

Molly nodded. "Fabian's."

Her sons and husband looked at her in shock. They had grown up on stories of her brothers, not aware only Gideon died before the twins were born. Molly explained how she had found out, and all they knew about Harry. Her husband and sons had wondered, considering Harry was not the right age for the boy who lived. They were shocked, and Arthur was starting to understand his wife's reluctance to call Andromeda. He had not quite understood, or why the woman seemed to care so much. He thought the woman had come, as Sirius was Harry's godfather. Now he realized the woman was Harry's cousin as well, and had a claim on him as well. He knew how much Molly wanted to keep Harry.

Harry sat quietly eying them, scared how they would react to all of this. He was worried his brothers would be angry with him, that he lied. He had not told them the truth, they now knew he had known since Christmas time. He hoped they'd not hate him.

Fred turned to Harry. "You're our cousin?"

Harry nodded timidly. "Yes. Please don't be angry….."

Charlie smiled. "You're our little cousin, even more fitting you are here."

Arthur looked at his wife. "I can't believe you didn't tell me till now."

Molly apologized. "I had to wait until it was safe."

Arthur kissed her. "I do understand."

Andromeda appeared in the door. "I hope I am not early."

Molly motioned her in. "No, I just finished telling them."

Fred looked at her. "Why is she here?"

Arthur poured her tea. "Not the way to greet a guest."

Andromeda spoke. "I have come to take Harry home."

George was upset. "He is home."

Charlie nodded. "He is our cousin."

Molly calmed her sons. "Just for the weekend."

Andromeda looked at Harry. "Your Uncle Ted is looking forward to meeting you. And you remember Tonks?"

Harry nodded a little. "The lady with the pink hair. She was with the man with the odd eye."

Andromeda nodded. "My daughter is an animorphmagus, she can change her appearance. Alastor is her boss and friend."

Fred didn't like it. "Just the weekend?"

Molly assured her son. "Just the weekend. "

Harry had been told a few days before, when it was worked out. They had to be careful, as they needed to limit what Albus may know. It would not be the only visit for Harry that summer, and he would meet the Malfoy men as well. They were hoping it would be safe, and they could bring Remus at some point. But it was as dangerous for the man as it was for Harry, and they needed to be careful about that. Since Ron was gone for the weekend, no one would second guess Harry not being there. But Albus would eventually know, but Harry had a link to the Blacks.

Harry was a bit spooked when it came to leave, and his brothers were not sure about this. But he left with Andromeda, who reminded him they were family, and he would see his brothers soon enough. Harry could admit he wanted to meet his other family.

Harry was surprised when they arrived at a quiet little bungalow on sprawling ground. "This looks so normal."

Andromeda laughed a little. "My husband's parents were muggle, it was their home."

A big teddy bear of a man came out. "This must be Harry."

Harry nodded timidly. "Yes sir."

Andromeda introduced them. "Harry this is your Uncle Ted."

Ted beamed. "We're happy you have come. Dora will be home for lunch."

Harry was confused. "Dora?"

Andromeda smiled. "Our daughter's name is Nymphadora, she prefers to go by our last name. Ted calls her Dora."

Ted led him into the house and showed him to a door just down the hall. "You can settle in before."

Andromeda took his bag. "We want you to feel at home. This is your room."

Harry was surprised. "My room?"

Ted nodded. "We want you to know you are always welcome here. This is your room whenever you want it."

Andromeda went to the door. "You can leave whatever you'd like. And make any changes."

Ted saw him looking at the pictures on the wall. "Your godfather helped us with those."

Harry picked up a photo of him with his parents and others. "Who?"

Andromeda came to his side. "My cousin Sirius, and Remus."

Harry put down the photo. "Thank you."

Andromeda and Ted left him, to allow him to settle into the room. They had a four bedroom house, and had decided to turn one for Harry. It had been the guest bedroom, but Tonks' old room could be used for that. The fourth was an office, Ted often worked from home, semi-retired now. Harry was touched by all the pictures, and the attempt to make him feel at home. As he unpacked, he even found a couple of new books on his bed side table. One was a novel, but others were educational, one on history. It meant a lot to Harry, they went to such an effort for him.

Tonks was in the dining room when he came out but so were others. "Oh."

Andromeda smiled. "You remember your Aunt Narcissa?"

Harry nodded timidly. "Hi."

Narcissa motioned. "This is your Uncle Lucius and cousin Draco."

Draco smiled. "Cool, I have never had a cousin."

Tonks smirked. "How soon you forget."

The nine year old turned to her. "One who is a kid like me."

Lucius smiled as they sat to eat. "We have heard how well you have done in school."

Harry flushed a little. "Just in theory."

Andromeda shook her head. "You came in second."

Draco looked at Harry. "Do you fly?"

Harry squeaked. "A bit."

Narcissa smiled. "I am sure we could get you a nice broom for your birthday."

Andromeda smiled. "Albus knows I have met you, he won't be suspicious."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want the twins to feel left out."

Tonks changed topics. "You'll have to get Mum to make you some of her famous French toast."

Harry was so nervous, but over lunch, he started to feel a bit more comfortable. Draco seemed nice enough, though obsessed with flying. Andromeda and Narcissa were quite nice, and he liked Ted a lot. Lucius he wasn't sure about, but the man The Malfoys stayed for a while after lunch, but headed home. Harry later took one of his new books into the garden, and found a quiet place to read.

Andromeda watched him. "I wish I didn't have to send him back on Monday. The quiet here would do him some good."

* * *

Harry had liked his weekend with the Tonks. He had found Ted easy to talk to, and Andromeda was a good cook. Tonks spent some time every day with them. She brought her boss, Moody he was told he could call the man. The twins had mentioned him, said he worked on the same floor as their dad, and he was a bit odd. Harry was a bit scared at first, of his odd eye and leg, but he kind of liked the man.

Harry missed the twins when he was gone though. He liked getting back to the Burrow, and being with them and Charlie. But he could admit the noise was over whelming at times. He was to spend every second weekend with the Tonks family though.

On his birthday he woke up to the twins bouncing on his bed. "Happy birthday ."

Harry smiled a little. "Thanks."

Fred pulled him from bed. "Come on."

George nodded. "Mum has breakfast on the table."

Harry went to dress. "Okay."

Fred shared a look with George. "Mum has some surprise for you."

Charlie had appeared in the door. "You're not supposed to tell him."

George smirked. "It's his birthday, of course he knows there will be."

Harry looked at his feet. "I have never had a birthday."

Charlie stopped worried. "Never?"

Harry looked at Hedwig. "She is the only gift I ever got, until Christmas."

Fred was pale. "That will change."

Charlie nodded. "You are one of us now."

George added. "Might not be over the top, but cool."

Molly smiled when they came down. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smiled a little. "Thank you."

Molly did like at Christmas, made favorites, though for a birthday it was always easier. There was piles of French toast, as well as eggs, bacon and fruit for them to eat. Though her sons were more pancake eaters, they all dug into the French toast without complaint. Even something as simple as having his favorite breakfast made for him, made Harry smile more. He never had anyone do that for him before. Last year Hagrid took him a few days after his birthday, shopping and had given him his owl. He had to cook for his former family, on his birthday.

Harry was surprised after a quiet morning when in time for lunch, a few others came. Lee, a few other boys their age, Angie and Alicia, and even Oliver came. Molly had thought it would be nice to have a little party for Harry.

Oliver motioned. "We should go flying."

Molly saw Harry pale. "It is Harry's birthday, you should…."

Harry quietly said. "I'll play."

Bill handed him a broom. "I think I may even fly."

Charlie laughed. "That is almost as rare as Percy."

Fred agreed. "Percy is the only one who won't fly but Bill never did much. And Ginny of course."

George agreed. "Our sister doesn't fly."

Harry surprised them. "She flies pretty well."

Charlie looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Harry was worried. "She flies your broom when you're not looking."

Ginny went red when her brothers looked at her. "Only since I was five."

Bill laughed. "Should have known."

Oliver picked Harry as seeker when they picked teams. "Birthday boy good luck."

Fred smirked. "Against Charlie?"

George agreed. "He never lets anyone win."

Charlie reminded them. "Harry has beaten me a few times."

They hit the air for a few hours, and Harry had some fun, once he had got over the nerves of it all. Molly made pizza, something her kids had not had often, but Arthur had introduced from his work days. Harry had been slow to open gifts, like he had been at Christmas, but they convinced him to. He wasn't one to be spoiled, until Christmas he had never had more than his bird, and he was grateful for what he got.

His friends left just before dinner time, but other guests were coming. Andromeda and Ted wish Tonks were the only three who came, the Malfoys had thought it best they not come. They would see Harry on the weekend at the house.

Tonks hugged Harry. "Happy birthday kiddo."

Andromeda agreed. "Hope you have had fun today."

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Ted handed him a gift. "You can open this after dinner."

Molly called them all in. "Dinner is on the table."

Ginny sat next to Tonks as she liked her changing hair. "Can you show me more?"

Molly shook her head. "Not at the dinner table."

Tonks whispered to the pouting girl. "After dinner."

After chicken pot pie Harry got a cake shaped like a snitch. Molly lit the candles. "Make a wish Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Fred grinned. "What did you wish for?"

George reminded his twin. "Won't work if he tells."

Ted reminded him of the gift. "Perhaps this."

Harry opened the gift and found a small broom. "Thanks."

Andromeda re-sized it. "We knew you'd protest a more expensive one. It's a Comet."

Fred saw Harry's worried glance. "Hey, our new seeker needs a good broom."

George agreed. "Oliver will need his during the game."

Harry hugged the couple a bit. "Thanks."

Molly was not sure she liked it. It seemed a bit unfair, Harry got such a pricey gift, in front of the others even if a Comet. But she was reminded, they were Harry's family after all. Harry had his trust fund from James, and more from the Blacks, before he came of age and into his full money. He would have new supplies, unlike her sons, but the boys were not jealous. Arthur reminded her with a look, that it was nice for Harry.

After cake they were surprised when a visitor arrived at the door. "It seems I missed the cake.


	9. two guests

The day had been going well, but nothing seemed to last for Harry. Albus had mentioned wanting to come, but he had not been invited. But they should have known that the man would show up. The Malfoys had known the chance, one reason they had chosen not to come that day. Albus already knew Andromeda was involved, and it would make it easier. When Albus learned Harry spent time with the couple, he would not be shocked by it all. Ron was not there, he had been shipped off for the day, so he wouldn't ruin it for Harry. Muriel had been willing to take him for the first time since Easter, because of Harry. Like Bill, the boy seemed to be smart and have manners, putting him in her good books.

Albus smiled as he walked into the house. He had been disappointed when an invitation had not been extended, though not really surprised. But today was a special day for Harry, and he was not about to miss. He was not surprised to see Andromeda there.

He smiled. "It seems I missed the cake."

Harry was pale. "I didn't know he was coming."

Arthur wasn't happy. "Either did we."

Albus took out a gift. "I wasn't going to miss his birthday."

Molly was not happy. "It is a family occasion."

Andromeda agreed. "Only for family."

Albus didn't back off. "I have seen Harry like a grandson."

Ted looked at the boys. "Why don't we go outside?"

Fred pointed out. "Harry has not finished his gifts."

Molly nodded. "Go outside boys."

Bill who had to back to Egypt in a few days said. "Harry can try his new broom."

Harry went to go with his cousins. "Okay."

Albus watched him. "I had thought he'd open my gift."

Molly was reminded the man sent a Christmas gift. "I believe we told you that was not necessary."

Albus turned to her. "He is like a grandson to me."

They could see his eyes were on Andromeda and Ted, as well as their daughter. Tonks dealt with him from time to time, but she had been too young for the war. She had only been out of auror training, for the past few years. But Albus still believed he had power, beyond the school. Her and Moody heard from him time to time. Her parents had never been involved in the war, on either side of things. Andromeda had never been a fan of the man, even less now she knew about Harry. Her and her husband had done their part, through their work.

Molly was not happy to have the man here. She had sent back the Christmas gift, and would have sent this one back as well. She had never had a problem with him in the past, until Harry. But knowing what he had done, and allowed to be done to her nephew, that had changed.

Albus looked at Andromeda. "I was not expecting you."

Andromeda reminded him. "You knew I was involved with Harry."

Albus didn't need reminding. "To get Molly custody."

Andromeda shrugged. "I was very close to both of my cousins."

Ted added. "We are anxious to have Harry come stay with us a day or two soon."

Molly was putting the cake away. "Harry will want to come and open the rest."

Albus did not take the hint. "I don't suppose I could have a cup of tea."

Arthur ground his teeth. "There is no pot on."

Albus went to sit. "I am sure by the time the boys come in…."

Molly wasn't up for faking pleasantries. "You will leave."

Albus was surprised. "I have always been welcome here."

Molly didn't back down. "Things have changed."

Albus glared at Andromeda. "You have something to do with this."

Andromeda shook her head. "I have no control over who they have for tea."

Tonks said. "Though if you don't leave, I'll be happy to see you have other hospitality."

Albus sputtered. "There is no need for that."

Arthur pointed. "You are trespassing, leave."

Albus reminded them. "He will be in school in the fall."

Molly reminded him. "He knows he will always have his family."

Albus left, and though he tried to leave his gift behind, Tonks used a spell to put it back in his robes. Harry may have to return to school in the fall, but they had another month. They were making progress as best as they could, to make Harry feel at home with them. Part of Molly thought that if Andromeda backed off, it would be easier. Harry needed one home, but not two. Andromeda disagreed, Harry needed to know his family, not just the red heads, and thought there was more to it. Harry unfortunately was lost in the fray here, he wasn't with her. Ted had commented, how Harry seemed to drink up any attention and affection. He and Ted had become quite close, Ted home more often.

The boys came back in and Harry was wary. "He is gone?"

Arthur nodded, Albus having left out front. "He is."

Molly motioned them into the sitting room. "Your remaining gifts are in there."

Harry mumbled a little. "I already got too much."

Fred shook his head. "You haven't opened ours."

Arthur agreed. "You have only opened from your friends, and your new broom."

George handed him a gift. "Ron inspired us."

Harry opened and found a journal. "Thank you."

Charlie told him when he tried to open. "We made sure Ron can't read this time."

Bill agreed. "I used a few tricks from the bank."

Andromeda knew why it needed warding and said. "I see another."

Harry picked up the next one, and slowly opened the remaining few gifts. There would be another one or two, that weekend. He would spend it with the Malfoys and Tonks, and they'd do something for him. They would tone it down, they could see Harry was already over whelmed. But at least he would not feel guilty with them, that anyone would be jealous. She kept having her doubts about leaving him here.

Andromeda kissed him before she went. "Tonks will come pick you up on Friday."

* * *

Severus would be coming for the little birthday for Harry. To say he never thought he'd attend a party for a Gryffindor, was an understatement. But he was reminded again, that Harry was practically family. He had spoken to the boy, and had helped with the little classroom for him to study. The man he loved, and two of his best friends, had loved the boy. He would protect Harry at any cost, but this was different all together, But Narcissa insisted he come, and he knew he would never hear the end of it. He usually spent a part of the summer with the Malfoys, and the little party was at their house on the coast. And he hoped he would be able to bring a special guest with him.

Harry had never been anywhere but the Tonks' house when he was with them. Albus hadn't known till now, that they took him. But they told him they were going to spend the weekend on the coast. He liked the Malfoys, well his Aunt, but Uncle and Draco were nice too.

Harry looked in amazement. "Wow."

Andromeda smiled. "The house is beautiful, you have one like it."

Ted noticed his eyes. "I think he means the water."

Harry nodded. "I have never seen the ocean."

Andromeda was surprised. "Never?"

Harry shook his head. "They always left me with Mrs. Fig when they went away."

Ted had heard Harry speak of her. He told his wife. "Petunia's neighbor."

Harry asked. "Could I see her?"

Andromeda was shocked. "You want to see Petunia?"

Harry shook his head. "Mrs. Fig."

Ted nodded. "I assume we could arrange it."

Harry smiled a little. "She was always nice. I don't want her to worry about me."

Andromeda assured him as the Malfoys appeared. "We will see about it, before school."

Narcissa smiled. "Happy birthday Harry."

Draco nodded. "I wish you had been here on the day."

Lucius reminded his son. "We will celebrate now."

Harry was shown into the manor, where he was able to settle into a room there. He was surprised when he found new clothes. He was told his Aunts had seen to them. He was worried, he had already got gifts, and some from them like his broom. But his Aunts quieted him, and they both reminded him he was a child, and things like clothes were not a gift. Adults were meant to feed and clothe him. They were going to insist on taking him school shopping, so he didn't feel guilty about new supplies. Narcissa had heard about Molly's reaction to the broom.

The boys headed down to the beach, and Harry did at least smile and enjoy the waves. The Malfoys hadn't gone wild, knowing how he had reacted, to the broom. He got a few new books from them, Ted had told them what he liked, and a voucher for shopping.

Severus arrived for dinner. "We're not late."

Harry was agitated after the last surprise visitor. "We?"

Lucius looked at his brother. "You did it?"

Severus looked at Harry. "Can you come join me in the den?"

Andromeda nodded to him. "It's okay Harry."

Harry was confused in the den when he saw a man. "I know you….a picture in my room at Aunt Annie's…."

Remus smiled. "I am your godfather, Remus. You once called me Uncle Moony."

Harry looked into his eyes. "I think I remember you."

Remus smiled. "I wish I could have been here sooner."

Harry looked at Severus and back. "They told me why."

Remus came closer. "I have missed you so much cub."

Harry didn't pull back. "I am not James'…."

Remus shook his head. "I have always known. I have always loved you."

Harry had tears. "Aunty Andromeda tells me stories about you and Sirius."

Remus sat with him and handed him two gifts. "The top one is special."

Harry found an album. "I have seen a few."

Remus explained. "I found all I could of both your dad, and the Potters."

Harry asked. "Will you go through them with me?"

Remus nodded. "I'd like that."

Severus and the two women watched from the door, for a time, but let them be. They had never seen Harry show such comfort around anyone. They wondered if he remembered Remus, he had been almost four when his parents were killed. He hadn't remembered his name when they told him, but it seemed maybe some part of him still remembered. It couldn't happen often, but they would try to bring Remus from time to time. Draco was allowed to meet the man, who joined them for dinner later. Draco had grown up knowing the importance of certain secrets.

Remus was so happy to be here with Harry. His heart ached for his cub, who he could see was in bad shape from years of neglect. He wished he could have taken Harry when he went on the run. But he had believed back then, a life in hiding was no good for Harry.

He worried after dinner when Harry disappeared. "Where is he?"

Ted came over. "He took a book down to the beach."

Remus turned to him. "I knew he was a bit of a book worm."

Ted smiled. "He loves to read. But it also gives him a way to escape."

Severus had come into the room. "We should be going Remus."

Remus paled but he nodded. "I know."

Severus reminded him. "We will ensure you can come again."

Remus went to say goodbye to Harry. "I have to leave cub."

Harry's face fell. "Oh."

Remus knelt. "If it was safe for both of us, I would stay."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

Remus looked at Severus and back. "If you'd like to write, Severus will send it."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to put you in danger."

Severus cut in. "You won't."

Remus added. "You don't have to, but I would like to hear how you are doing."

Harry nodded. "If you will."

Remus kissed his head. "I promise."

Harry disappeared back to the beach, when the man was gone. Ted was the only one who managed to join him, once Remus was gone. Harry didn't really talk to the man about anything personal, but he did talk. Ted had realized Harry had a keen interest in history, in spite professor Bins, from his muggle days it seems. He encouraged Harry, and even into astronomy, and astrology as well.

Harry went to go to bed that night but stopped. "Thank you."

* * *

The summer had been hard on Harry, trying to settle into life with his families. Molly was sure if Andromeda backed off, Harry would settle in. But neither was Andromeda willing, nor did she think the woman right. Harry seemed relaxed when he was with them, and he got attention. And Arthur found himself agreeing with the woman, though he had a hard time telling his wife. Ron was not getting any better about Harry, and they could only send him away so often. And it was doing no better, as it was adding to the resentment that Ron felt.

Charlie was about to move out, he had found his own place now that he was done school. He was watching Harry as he was writing in his journal out in the back garden. He noticed there was a little spot, not in the main garden but orchard, that he often retreated into.

Charlie went to him. "Can I join you?"

Harry looked up. "I guess."

Charlie didn't sit. "I don't want to interrupt."

Harry put down his journal. "You're not."

Charlie sat. "You aren't happy here."

Harry was surprised. "I am."

Charlie shook his head. "I know you love me and the twins, but you're not happy."

Harry looked at his hands. "You're my family."

Charlie agreed. "But you are over whelmed."

Harry wouldn't look at him. "Maybe."

Charlie asked. "Do you like staying with the Tonks?"

Harry worried. "I love you guys."

Charlie gently pressed. "Harry?"

Harry nervously admitted. "Yes, Uncle Ted he is teaching me to play chess."

Charlie sat talking with Harry, and he knew what he needed to do. He knew how much his mother would fight it though. Molly wanted Harry happy, but she also wanted him here. She had lost her brothers, and she wouldn't want to give up Fabian's son. But Charlie could see, and he knew his father did, that this wasn't good for Harry. Not just Ron, but the lack of attention, and things like the broom. Even with Charlie and Bill out of the house, there were five kids in this house without Harry. And both Ron and Ginny were young enough, they took a lot of attention.

Molly was a bit confused, when Andromeda and Ted came over later. They usually only came to pick up Harry, and it was not their weekend. Charlie had sent the others off into town, and she had a feeling he was up to something.

Andromeda confirmed it. "I was surprised you asked us to come."

Molly looked at her son. "Why?"

Charlie knew it would be hard. "Mum, Harry is miserable here."

Molly was in tears. "He isn't, he is settling in here."

Arthur agreed with his son. "Molly, he isn't."

Charlie reminded her. "It's not just Ron, he gets lost."

Andromeda paled. "I knew I didn't like this."

Molly shot the woman a look. "He is my nephew."

Andromeda shot back. "And my cousin's child."

Arthur reminded both women. "He is family, not an object."

Ted agreed. "You both love him. He wants you both in his life."

Charlie agreed. "Isn't it about what is best for him?"

Molly saw his eyes on her. "Yes."

Arthur reminded her. "Andromeda wouldn't cut us out."

Andromeda agreed. "Harry loves you, all of you, well maybe not Ron."

Molly was in tears but admitted. "He does look happier when he comes back."

Andromeda looked at her. "Harry will always have both the Blacks and Prewetts."

The couples spoke, and it was decided it was for the best, to talk to Harry. They would not force the issue, if he was too upset by it. Molly was reminded that Harry had been scared, at Christmas time. He had thought he was being sent away, when she took him to meet the Blacks. But he knew them now, and he was comfortable with them. And as much as it hurt, she knew they were likely right about all of this.

They could see Harry's anxiousness when he got back and saw them all. "What is wrong?"

Molly looked at the others. "Why don't you guys set up the tables outside for dinner?"

Percy led his younger ones out. "Come on."

Andromeda knelt. "Harry, we were talking about you living here."

Harry panicked. "Please don't send me away."

Molly shook her head. "Harry we love having you here, but we have realized you are not really happy."

Harry was in tears. "I am, I love you, I'll…"

Charlie calmed him. "It's okay Harry; you can tell them what you told me."

Harry looked down. "I don't….."

Ted came to his side. "Your Aunt and I thought maybe you'd like to come live with us full time."

Andromeda added. "Uncle Ted will bring you here on days he has to work, and if you want to spend a weekend."

Molly nodded. "You will always have a place here."

Harry had a tentative smile but it faltered a bit. "The twins they are my best friends and brothers. I don't….."

Fred's voice cut in. "You're always our best friend…."

George finished for him. "And brother. Even if you don't live here."

Molly looked at her sons. "You weren't meant to be listening."

They should have known, the boys never listened well. But it was for the best, as the twins assured Harry they understood There was only two weeks left of summer, but it would go for other holidays. Harry relied so much on the twins, both here and at school, his worry was natural. The twins were a bit upset he was moving, but they did understand. They could see like Charlie, he wasn't very happy here. And they were assured, they could come visit him. Ron was quite happy of course, and Molly new in a way, it was likely better. Harry had a sad goodbye, but when they got back to the Tonks' house, they could see some relief to. Ted helped him unpack, not all as he'd be off to school soon, but enough.

Andromeda saw him looking at a picture of Remus. "It will be easier for you to see him as well, living here."

**An: I know this was mainly fluff, but wanted to introduce Remus to Harry, and settle Harry into his new life, before the jump.**

**Next chapter we will see the jump, and I promise things get more exciting. I am still working out how Sirius will come, but he Definitely will soon.**

**Please Please Please Keep Reviewing. The more you do, the sooner I write.**


	10. 1991 sorting

**an: Harry has an orgy with the entire quidditch team? Albus starts fucking blue goats or pink unicorns? Vampires eat the ministry and Percy is named minister of magic? Any of this interesting enough for a review. anything? Maybe crossdressing hookers become teachers? will that excite you enough to review? **

It was July 1991, and Harry's thirteenth birthday. It had been two years since he found about this world, and who he was. And while he still struggled, he was doing so much better. Molly had been worried about leaving him with the Tonks', but had seen she was right. Harry had spent a few afternoons a week at the Burrow, when Ted had to work. And he would spend the odd weekend with them as well, whenever he chose. But living with his Aunt and Uncle, had done the best for him. He and Ted had grown extremely close, as Ted taught him chess, and helped tutor him. Ted had understood better than most, he was muggle born, he knew the world Harry had grown up in. Harry also became close with Tonks, and even with Draco. He knew Draco would be a Slytherin, but he knew they would still be friends.

Ron would be coming to school this year, and Ginny and Bill would be the only ones not there. Charlie was taking over third and fourth year care of magical creatures classes, though playing quidditch still. Kettleburn planned to retire in a few years, and Albus was considering Charlie taking the senior classes, and Hagrid taking over what Charlie taught now. Harry was happy, to have his big brother at school, at least part time.

A day after his birthday he was celebrating with the Black side, on the coast. "Excited about school?"

Draco grinned. "Glad I get to start."

Harry was happy. "I am glad for you, but not another cousin."

Draco knew he spoke of Ron. "I had hoped he'd not get in."

Harry reminded him. "You won't be the one stuck with him."

Lucius reminded his son. "You of course will be a Slytherin."

Draco agreed. "And we both know Ron won't."

Harry laughed a little. "He is a pureblood."

Tonks nudged him. "I am sure he and Draco could be best friends."

Draco went stock white. "Weasleys are all Gryffindors."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me."

Draco shrugged. "Easier to prank him."

Harry smirked. "A different house would not save him."

Ted shook his head. "You have spent too much time with Draco."

Harry shot his Uncle a look. "How is that?"

Andromeda agreed with her husband. "He is rubbing off on you."

Lucius laughed. "Too bad not before eleven, could have been a snake."

Harry groaned. "Happy as a lion thank you."

Draco reminded him. "We're still going to be friends."

Harry agreed. "Just don't go making chummy with him."

Draco of course knew who he spoke of, he had heard enough stories. Two years of school, and Adrian was as always a thorn in his side. Draco wanted to play quidditch though, and Adrian was on the team. Harry knew he would have friends in his house, Harry had friends in his house. But the two of them were cousins, and they had become friends. Draco was two years younger than him, so there was already a difference. He would always be closer to the twins, but he had embraced the Black side of his family. He wished he could have known his dads, but never would have. But in the Weasleys he had a link to his dad Fabian, and in these here, he had a link to Papa Regulus.

Severus had arrived with Remus, and came down to the beach. Harry's friends had been at his party at the Burrow, it was only his family here. He and the potions master had become closer, though in secret. Severus from time to time, allowed Harry to help with a potion, and spoke.

Harry smiled when he saw Remus. "I had hoped you'd come."

Remus smiled. "You know I would not miss it."

Severus surprised him. "You may see him more often."

Harry was shocked. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "I have been convinced to move closer."

Lucius saw his concern. "We have ensured it is safe."

Narcissa agreed. "We would not risk him."

Harry hugged the man. "I want to see you more, but only if safe."

Remus kissed his head. "You will not risk me."

Harry accepted a gift. "You didn't need to give me anything, having you here is enough."

Remus shook his head. "Some things never change."

Severus agreed. "He has a lot of both his dads, and adoptive parents in there."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Adoptive parents?"

Severus smirked. "There is a bit of a marauder, thanks to the twins."

Remus laughed. "Here I thought you almost complimented James."

Severus shook his head. "Indeed."

Harry was as humble as always, and never asked for anything. His trusts were untouched, his family paid for his needs, and Harry didn't want to be spoiled. He had got gifts from the Weasleys and friends yesterday, and some today as well. He received a Nimbus 2000 for his birthday, he was reminded he was seeker. Draco had been given the same broom, his birthday a few weeks before. Most of his gifts were books, and such. He was surprised to find a book on animagus forms, from Remus. Remus didn't say much, but promised to explain later on.

As the boys were down on the beach Remus looked at Lucius. "Severus said you'd help."

Lucius nodded. "I know my wife's cousin is innocent."

Narcissa nodded. "No one could believe he'd do that."

Remus agreed. "We need to get him out of prison."

Lucius assured him. "I have my men finding proof."

Remus watched Harry. "We have to be careful."

Narcissa reminded him. "Albus will be busy with Neville."

Andromeda agreed. "The truth will hit the papers soon."

Remus wasn't sure. "Albus will not just forget about Harry."

Severus agreed. "But he will be kept busy."

Lucius watched the boys. "Harry knows to be careful."

Severus reminded Remus of the book. "And one more set of eyes on him."

Remus smiled. "I am grateful I learned."

He had nothing but time, when he had been on the island. He had never become an animagus in school, he was already a wolf. But he had been studying, to become a shifter, to control his wolf side. He had managed, he could turn, even not on a full moon. Between it and the potion, he was under control, and no real risk on a full moon. But he had also become an animagus, Severus had suggested it, and given him the potion. He was an owl. It was odd a person could have two forms, but he was reminded his wolf was not a form, it was something different. The fact his two form were so different, was a true example of who he was. The wolf was almost like a split personality for Remus, a different identity.

Severus reminded him. "You can come to school more often, and help teach Harry."

* * *

Harry headed for school shopping with the Weasleys, as he always did. Andromeda supplied the money, and made sure Harry didn't feel guilty. It had been hard last summer, when he saw the twins with second hand goods. But the twins had finally convinced him, they were not jealous. They had made beaters on the quidditch team last year, and would be sharing Harry's old Clean Sweep. The only one in the family who was jealous was Ron, and that would never change. Ron was getting a new wand, but everything else was used.

Harry was happy to shop with his brothers, as much as he loved his Aunt and Uncle. The adults let them shop alone, after they did robes. Ron and Ginny were the only ones who had to stay with the adults. For Ginny it was her age, Ron it was because they didn't trust him at all.

Fred groaned as they went into the book store. "Let's get this over with."

George nodded. "Not as bad as the apothecary."

Harry shrugged. "I like it."

Fred shook his head. "I can't believe you are not taking magical creatures with us."

George agreed. "Charlie is our teacher."

Harry shook his head. "I can only take two."

Fred did understand. "You spend enough time with Hagrid, and Charlie will let you hang out."

George winced. "Not sure why we are doing divination."

Fred shrugged. "Better than muggle studies."

Harry reminded them. "You could take ancient runes and arithmancy with me."

Fred practically choked. "I don't see that happening."

George agreed. "We'll leave that to you."

Harry picked up a new runes book. "I'd rather this then tea leaves."

Harry's practical magic had been doing better with the years, and he had been top student last year. The twins planned to open a joke shop one day, and Harry helped a bit already. But Harry though getting better in practical, liked his theory classes. He liked the thought of working in archives or maybe an apothecary, or in potions. Professor Snape had been reluctant at first, but had been tutoring him a bit in private. He still used the little hide away, in the empty classroom down in the dungeons. Severus had started to join him in the room.

When they were done the boring in the twins' mind stops, like books and potions, they could enjoy the afternoon. Harry took the twins towards ice cream. They were never jealous, but he always made sure to be generous with them.

Fred whispered. "Look who it is."

George nodded. "Heard he would come to school."

Harry saw. "We shouldn't stare."

Fred was reminded it was once Harry. "I am sure he will get enough of that."

George turned back to ice cream. "He doesn't look much like a hero."

Harry reminded them. "They said the same about me."

Fred reminded him. "Because you were too old."

Harry shook his head. "No, because of my size."

George put a hand on his arm. "You are growing."

Fred agreed with his twin. "And confidence."

Harry smiled a little. "On the pitch at least."

Fred laughed. "Continued our brother's winning streak, eight years now."

George winced. "Luckily no opening this year."

Harry agreed. "Ron thinks he can make the team."

The team had changed a lot last year. It would be three years until they would need to replace anyone, as Oliver was now the oldest member. The twins were beaters, Alicia and Angie had made chasers, and Harry was seeker. A second year named Katie, would move up this year, to a starter. The old beater had just finished school this summer, but Charlie had try outs, and the twins had beaten them. Try outs were not common, unless an opening came up through graduation. But from time to time, a player could be replaced, if they weren't doing the best. Ron was hoping that he could convince them to do try outs, and he could replace Harry. It was a joke, even if Oliver held a try out, Ron would never beat Harry.

Harry avoided Neville until they were back at the book store to meet Molly. "Crap."

Fred saw his eyes. "Adrian. The only upside to the kid, he is a good guinea pig."

George reminded Harry. "Your other cousin and he may become chummy."

Harry smirked. "He assured me not, except for quidditch."

Fred was happy. "Wouldn't want to have to hex him."

Adrian was laughing with one of his friends. "Look at that porker, what a disgrace."

His friend agreed. "Even more pathetic then my father told me."

Adrian agreed. "I thought the former hero was pathetic."

His friend smiled. "The train ride could be fun."

Adrian whispered. "Who says we have to wait so long."

Harry looked at the twins. "I think the kid could use some help."

Fred nodded. "We have a new product to test."

Neville was confused as the two big guys came up to him. "Excuse me."

Adrian stopped him. "So you think you are some hero?"

Neville stuttered. "I don't think I am any….."

Mike cut him off. "We need to give you a proper hero's welcome."

Adrian had his wand out, and Neville looked worried, even if Adrian was under age. Adrian didn't need his wand, he had his own joke product, fresh from Zonkos. Unfortunately for him, Fred used his own product, a little boomerang type tool, inspired by stories from Bill. Adrian found his stink pellet released over his own head. Harry and the twins could barely contain their laughter, as Adrian raced out of there, smelling like a skunk. Neville's Gran had come over, and sent the boys a look, and went to lead her grandson off.

Neville called though before he was gone. "Thanks."

* * *

Ron was thrilled, he finally got to go to school like his brothers. He hated being at home with his sister, while his brothers had the fun. He had every intention of showing up Harry, once and for all. He knew he would be a lion like his brothers, and unfortunately like Harry as well. He was reminded Harry's dad had been a lion, but he was also a Black. But the thought the cry baby would be a snake, was a total laugh. He had no idea how the kid made a lion, he should have been a Hufflepuff. Ron had never been so happy as when the kid moved out, and wished he'd stay out. He did the best to avoid the house, on days Harry came to visit, when Ted was working. He wondered if the man came out of retirement due to Harry. He would likely want to work as well, if it was a way to get away from Harry. But Harry seemed to have worked his magic on them too.

Harry, the twins, Lee, Angie and Alicia were all in a compartment together. Fred and George had a bit of a crush on the girls, though they would never admit it. Harry reminded them of it, any time they gave him a hard time, about Oliver. They were convinced Oliver crushed on Harry too. A few compartments down, Ron found he had little choice, in where to sit. He was not pleased at all, but things would change.

A girl with big teeth turned to him. "Hi, I am Hermione."

Ron grunted as he sat down. "Ron."

Neville looked up. "Neville."

Ron smirked. "My luck."

Hermione looked at the kid. "What is wrong with you?"

Ron winced. "I used to live with the fake one. Now I have to deal with the real boy who lived."

Hermione was confused. "I read about it in the history books. His name is Harry."

Neville shook his head. "The books are wrong."

Ron looked at her. "Let me guess, muggle born?"

Hermione nodded. "My parents are dentists."

Neville smiled a little. "I lived muggle in France with my gran the last two years."

Ron was furious. "Read a newspaper. Harry Potter was a fraud, and this is the real hero."

Hermione shot him a nasty look. "I don't read gossip."

Ron stood up. "I can't stomach more of this."

Hermione called after him. "You won't be missed."

Ron was in a foul mood, as he headed down the train, looking for some where to sit. There had to be somewhere else, other than with a muggle now it all and the hero. There may have been a time when he would have tried to kiss up to Neville, but that was long gone now. He had lived with one kid, who some people still thought was a hero. He didn't need anyone else with an ego, and he definitely didn't want to be a side kick. He had lived in the shadow of his brothers and it would be worse at school, that was bad enough.

Unfortunately he had little luck, he was sure that would change, when he had his own house mates. He was heading back, but he needed to stop and take a leak. He saw Neville coming his way, but they were both in for a shock.

Adrian and Mike appeared. "We have been looking all over for you."

Neville backed up. "I was going."

Ron stopped him. "That seems bad manners."

Adrian smiled. "We have to thank you for the book store."

Mike grabbed Neville. "I think the toilet is free."

Ron laughed as Neville was dragged near it. "Have fun porker."

Adrian grabbed him. "Oh there is another one for you."

Ron pointed out. "But I helped you."

Adrian smirked. "I'd have got him. Besides, I owe your brothers."

Ron spat. "Those traitors are no brothers of mine."

Fred's voice came from behind. "Is that any way to speak of us?"

George agreed as he rescued Neville and shoved Michael head first into the toilet. "You need to cool off."

Adrian looked at them. "Coming to rescue your little brother?"

Fred smirked. "He is all yours."

George added as they passed. "Just don't hurt him too bad."

Adrian pulled Ron into the bathroom. "Seems your family can't even stand you."

Harry surprised the twins when he locked them both in. "I think they could enjoy some quality time together."

Fred clapped him on the back. "We are finally rubbing off on you."

They laughed as they headed back to their compartment, and bought some food along the way. They did take pity, and let Ron out, with time to put on his robes. They were laughing all the way up to school, and could see that Adrian was just as furious. Harry watched the sorting, and shared a small smile with Draco. He was not surprised his cousin was a Slytherin, they would still manage to be friends.

Ron gawked hen Hermione had been a Gryffindor. "Great."

Neville looked at him. "Maybe you won't be."

Ron sneered. "My family always is."

Neville shrugged when his name was called. "Maybe you will break tradition."

The hat took a bit before it called for Neville. "Gryffindor."

Ron groaned. "This can't be happening."

The hat finally called. "Weasley, Ronald Bilius."

Harry shook his head. "Wish we could bribe the hat."

Fred agreed. "Five years of him."

Ron and his brothers were shocked when the hat called. "Hufflepuff."

Ron stammered. "Neville maybe, but me?"

Minerva motioned him to take his seat. "Go join your house."

George was laughing. "Poor Hufflepuff. They do get stuck with everyone who doesn't fit in other houses."

Harry pointed out. "They do have some good guys, like Cedric."

Fred turned to him. "I wouldn't let Oliver hear you, he may be jealous."

Harry blushed, and reminded them he knew Cedric only through quidditch. He had no interest in him, and he thought the Oliver talk was crazy. The twins could see Oliver looking, and wondered how long it would take. Harry was only thirteen, so young though. Oliver would have to find a way to be at school, as Harry was two years younger. They were sure they could set the two of them up, in a year or so.

Harry raised his goblet. "A toast to the good taste of the hat, making Ron the first Weasley not to be a Gryffindor."

**An: So Neville enters for real, and the excitement at school will begin. Elements from the book will enter, not the stone, but the Tri-wizard and others. And Sirius of course. Voldemort Will Not.**

**The quicker you review, the sooner I update so REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. first days

Harry and the twins were happy, that Ron was in Hufflepuff. The house did get a bad rep, in a different way than Slytherin. Slytherin were thought to be dark, or from dark families. Hufflepuffs were thought to be not good enough for anywhere else. In a way it was a true, not that they weren't good enough, but that they took in those not suited to other houses. Ron would never survive Slytherin, he lacked the courage and honor of Gryffindor, and the creativity and brains of Ravenclaw. Harry could have fit in any house, even Slytherin, Severus tended to think. Harry was so shy, even at thirteen, but he was showing a sneaky side to him as well. He would definitely have made his Uncles proud, on both sides. Ron may be in luck, as he wouldn't have his cousin and brothers to show him up. Well he would, but it would be easier, in another house. If any of their family they thought may have been a Hufflepuff, it was shy Ginny, but they hoped she would not be stuck with Ron.

Harry kind of wished Draco had broken the family mold, like Ron had. He may not have been as close to Draco as the Weasleys, but he still loved his cousin. And he knew they would still be friends, even though more in private of course.

Harry was surprised in the morning to find Neville. "Up early."

Neville looked up. "I couldn't sleep."

Harry sat. "I am usually the first one up."

Neville remembered. "You saved me in the shop and train."

Harry shrugged. "I met you before that."

Neville thought. "When Gran brought me to school."

Harry smiled. "I was with Hagrid."

Neville asked. "Did you think you were me?"

Harry smirked. "I always knew I was Harry."

Neville corrected himself. "I mean, the boy who lived."

Harry shook his head. "I didn't know anything about it."

Neville was confused. "Nothing?"

Harry nodded. "I grew up muggle. Until I came to school."

Neville was pale. "I didn't know the truth until two years ago."

Harry knew. "I heard you were in France."

Neville shook his head. "Gran wanted people to think that. We were in the US."

Harry talked to the boy, as he waited for the twins to come down. He thought Neville had been lucky, to have his grandmother. Augusta hadn't known the truth, until Harry had come to school. She had taken Neville away, to keep him from the influence of the headmaster. Harry had his family now, and had done their best to protect him. Albus had backed off a bit, but they knew he would not be gone forever. And he had been warned, with Neville here at school, he had to be on guard. His family had not wanted to scare him, but needed him to be careful.

Fred and George finally came down, as did some of the others. Neville had made friends with the boys his age, who didn't care who he was. And with Hermione it seemed, a bit of a know it all, but she had a good heart. Harry thought about his own hard first year, and was happy for him.

Fred clapped him on the back. "Time to eat."

George agreed. "Happy it's a Friday."

Harry smirked. "First day of class, and already looking for a weekend."

Fred shrugged. "Best part of the week."

George added. "Also a short day."

Harry was reminded while first years had flying lessons, most of the older ones had the afternoon off. "Depends."

Fred groaned. "With my luck I'll be stuck in divination."

George shrugged. "Better than potions."

Harry's belly grumbled. "We will know soon enough."

George was surprised when they ran into Charlie down the hall. "Hey big brother."

Fred asked. "Missing us?"

Charlie laughed. "My apartments are down the hall."

George grinned. "Going to tell us your password?"

Charlie smirked. "I'd like them left in one piece."

Harry smiled a little. "Good thinking."

Charlie handed him something as they passed. "Just for you."

Harry knew it was the passwords. "Thanks."

Fred wondered what his brother gave Harry, but didn't ask. Though Harry was the same age as the twins and close, in a way Charlie was closer. Charlie was the big brother Harry always wanted and needed. Charlie had helped Harry, when he had come to school and later at the Burrow. He had seen how Harry was struggling in the home, and helped have him moved to the Tonks. Harry still spent so much time there, but he was much happier living with Uncle Ted and Aunt Annie. He got the best of both worlds, including he got to see Uncle Moony

In the great hall Minerva started handing out schedules. "I am impressed with your choices Harry."

Harry looked up with a small smile. "Thank you Mam."

She smiled a little. "You always seem to do well in theory."

Fred looked at her. "What about us?"

Minerva smirked. "I am proud you haven't flunked out yet."

George grinned. "Mum said the same thing."

Minerva handed them theirs. "Try not to get a detention from Professor Snape too soon."

Fred said quietly. "Not too soon."

George agreed. "At least next week."

Harry thought aloud. "She didn't say never."

Minerva had heard. "I know them too well."

Fred groaned. "Potions first thing."

George agreed. "We will be needing that afternoon break."

Harry didn't agree. "Potions, history, charms and ancient runes."

Fred groaned. "Divination for us."

They had potions, history and defense before lunch, and Harry ancient runes and the twins divination after lunch. On Mondays and Wednesdays, the twins would also have magical creatures, and Harry arithmancy after lunch. And after dinner on Wednesdays, they had astronomy class, the only evening no quidditch team had practice. Tuesdays and Thursdays, they had double charms in the morning and herbology before lunch, and double transfiguration in the afternoon. The twins may not have liked books, but they did extremely well in practical classes.

Harry was happy to head down for potions. "I have missed this class."

* * *

Severus had arranged for Remus to come that weekend, and see Harry. He knew it was the first weekend, but Remus was anxious as well. Remus had been reluctant at first, to move down south. He had not cared about the risk to himself, but the risk that he might put Harry in. But he loved his godson, and he wanted to be there for him. There was a lot Harry needed to learn, and Remus could help him with that. He had moved into a Malfoy property not far from the school, by apparition, nowhere anyone would think to look for him.

Severus had to be careful, as only two people at school knew about him and Harry. Well one for real, Poppy had been kept in the loop. Minerva knew that Severus had an interest in Harry, but not why. He knew he could trust Hagrid and Filius, they'd both protect Harry, but was careful. He had turned to Minerva, as he knew she already had proven she cared. And with Harry in her house, she could be the most help.

Minerva was silent until he finished. "Fabian's?"

Severus nodded. "And Regulus'."

Minerva was not shocked. "I had a feeling he was adopted."

Severus sighed. "I need your aid with him and Remus."

Minerva agreed. "I always keep an eye on my lions."

Severus never doubted it. "I know you had a soft spot for the marauders."

Minerva smirked. "Not that I would ever admit."

Severus was reminded how strict she was back in school. "Not like Albus."

Minerva sighed. "What can I do to help?"

Severus explained about the lessons. "I need a way to get Harry to them."

Minerva shook her head. "How soon you forget."

Severus was confused. "I was never a marauder."

Minerva pointed out. "I am sure he has the cloak."

Severus nodded. "I have seen it."

Minerva added. "I am sure Remus could tell Harry a passage or two."

Severus agreed. "You will have to pass it along."

Minerva agreed to help where she could, and reminded him of what he knew, of Filius and Hagrid. Severus would not tell them, the less people who knew for now, the safer Harry would be at school. But he knew Harry would have their aid, even if they didn't know. Filius had always had a soft spot for Lily but also Gideon. And Hagrid though he liked all the parents, he had a real soft spot for Harry already.

Severus of course didn't need to ask Remus, he knew Harry had the map. But he needed a way of telling Harry when and where to go, without raising suspicion. And though Minerva knew about the cloak, she didn't know about the map. He sent word with Minerva, for Harry to meet later. She seemed a bit surprised he acted so quickly, but assured him, she would pass along the message.

Remus was worried. "I don't like this."

Severus tried to calm him. "He will be here."

Remus wasn't sure. "He shouldn't have come alone."

Severus reminded him. "Even his cousins don't know."

Remus paced. "Where is he?"

Harry answered for him. "I am here."

Severus turned. "No troubles Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Professor McGonagall helped."

Remus held him. "I have missed you cub."

Harry smiled. "I have missed you too Uncle Moony."

Severus watched. "This will be a short first session."

Remus nodded. "I know you have practice tomorrow."

Harry was a bit sad. "Okay."

Remus kissed his head. "I promise you will see me once a week."

Severus agreed. "Perhaps more."

Harry smiled a bit more. "I'd like that."

The meetings would be a mix of tutoring, and time for the two of them to spend together. Remus would help him with his practical classes, though he was getting better at them. And some theory where he could. Remus was like Harry, he had always been a bit of a book worm. But Remus had the prankster and marauder side, and hoped to help Harry. Harry had the twins bringing it out, but could use more.

Remus asked him. "Do you remember the book I gave you for your birthday?"

Harry surprised him by taking it out. "I have read it twice."

Remus laughed a little. "I am not surprised."

Severus shook his head. "You two are alike."

Harry smiled. "I know McGonagall is one."

Severus and Remus both turned and back. "So are we."

Remus added. "Your birth dads and adopted dad were as well."

Harry had to wonder. "Why did you give me the book?"

Remus smiled. "I am going to train you to be one."

Harry was amazed. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "We will both help."

Remus added. "Severus is brewing a potion for you."

Harry was confused. "A potion?"

Severus explained. "It will show your form."

It was possible to learn, without the potion. The marauders had, and didn't take long really, two years. But it was easier, if you knew what your form would be. Then you would be able to focus on the form, and work towards it. Severus already had the potion, but they decided there was enough excitement for one night. They would get Harry earlier next time, and bring him. Severus knew he had Minerva's help, but was considering perhaps Charlie too. He could help with hiding Harry being gone, and give him a place to recover. They'd have to consider.

Remus assured Harry when he was sad to leave. "One week cub, and we will see."

* * *

Severus had been reluctant, but Poppy thought Charlie was a good idea. It was good Minerva knew, but even she would have her limits. She was told because she was Harry's head, and had her suspicions. Charlie knew all about who his cousin was, and could be trusted to protect Harry too. Minerva was known to care about her lions, but was never hands on. If she took a deeper interest, it may lead to some suspicion. It would not raise any attention, if Harry was spending time with Charlie. Charlie had given Harry his passwords, so he could come with him.

Ron was not happy at all, though he was settling into his new house. He had made friends, and he thought it was perhaps not too bad, he was not away from his brothers. But he still wished he had been a lion or something else, he had never thought he would ever be a Hufflepuff.

He was out with his classmates on the grounds on Saturday. "Where is he?"

Justin looked at him. "Lost your rat already?"

Ron shrugged. "He does seem to run away."

A cool voice came from behind. "A rat?"

Ron turned to look at Draco. "Not all of us are spoiled trust fund babies with expensive owls."

Draco of course had an eagle owl. "Run away has it? Seems even rats have too good taste for you."

Ron smirked. "Probably had to bribe your owl to bring your post."

Draco went to leave with his friends. "I'd be careful, someone might mistake the rat as owl treats."

Blaise laughed next to him. "Who still has a rat?"

Draco agreed. "Toads are even a step up."

Ernie put a hand on Ron. "Don't listen to those prats."

Ron smirked. "Not if my life depended on it."

Justin agreed. "They will all be dark."

Ron smiled. "Glad I am in the right house."

He knew that the war was over, but he thought there were those who were still dark. He knew they would have been on that side, if the war had continued. They were old bloods, who thought they ruled the world, because they had titles and money. He thought his blasted cousin should have been in the house, considering his title and money. The Weasleys were old bloods, but were better quality, well most of them were at least. They knew about honor and light, the reason they were not rich. Ron would have both one day, he promised himself.

He was happy when he found his rat, as the school put finder spells on any of their animals. It was not much of a pet, but other than Harry, he was the only brother in school with a pet. Well until Percy, he had been named prefect this year and had an owl. Like Bill, he got one for his badge.

Unfortunately he ran into Neville. "First snakes, and now you."

Neville was with Hermione, Seamus and Dean. "I was thinking the same."

Hermione agreed. "Snakes might be better."

Ron smirked at her. "They don't like muggle borns."

Hermione shrugged. "I stand by my answer."

Ron smirked at Neville. "Enjoying your new girlfriend?"

Neville went red in the cheeks. "She is a friend."

Ron went to go past her. "Should date, the best either of you could do."

Ernie laughed a little. "She could do better."

Justin agreed. "She is cute and smart."

Ron groaned. "Not the two of you."

Neville found a bit of a backbone. "Well, we'll leave you to make out with your rat."

Hermione added quietly. "The one in your pocket, not next to you."

Ernie was upset as her eyes were on him. "Hey."

Ron was furious. "Neville likely had a toad, try not to get warts."

Neville was upset. "I have a cat."

Ron put on a baby voice. "A little bitty kitty…"

Seamus stepped in. "Nothing wrong with a cat."

Fred's voice came. "Better than the rat you stole from a sewer."

Ron turned to see his brothers and Harry coming his way. He groaned, as his luck for the day seemed bad. First the snakes, then Neville and his group, and now the twins and Harry. He was starting to think he should not have left his common room, as it was that kind of day it seems. But they had try outs that afternoon, and he planned to try. He thought he could make reserve seeker at least, Cedric was captain and seeker.

Ron was furious. "I stole nothing."

George smirked. "You didn't buy it."

Fred reminded him. "We only get them if we make prefect."

Harry quietly said. "He would be waiting forever."

Ron shot them a nasty look. "I was given him as a gift."

George laughed. "A gift? Who would give you a gift?"

Fred agreed. "Though they can't like you much."

Ron showed the rat. "The owner gave him to me, because of his missing toes."

Harry thought. "Probably thought you'd feed him to the family owl."

Ron shot him a nasty look. "Knew you should have been a Slytherin. You sound just like them."

Fred went to take Harry away. "He isn't worth it. I am starving from practice."

Harry agreed but he saw the rat and something sent shivers up his back. "Our team will be great this year."

Ron grunted as they were gone and put Scabbers back in his pocket. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

He headed to the pitch, where Hufflepuff was having full try outs. They decided to have reserves for all the positions, unlike some teams. Since Cedric was captain, there would be no replacing him as the seeker. But Ron was sure that he would make reserve, he could fly better than his brothers, and especially better than Harry. His friends even though, barely hid their laughter, as he made a joke of himself, on a broom.

Ron was red as he headed back up to the castle. "I was just off from my brothers. I will make the team soon."

**An: So Scabbers makes his first appearance.**

**And Harry is to take an animagus potion. What form will he take? Taking a vote. Please Vote for once.**

**The sooner you vote, the sooner I update**


	12. Harry's form

Harry could admit he was excited about taking the potion. He had been told stories, about both of his dads, his Uncle and his adopted dad. He knew all about their forms, and now about Uncle Moony and Professor Snape. He had no idea what form he would take, or even if he could. He knew that not everyone could take a form; he could be one of them. Just because most of his family could, didn't mean he would for sure. But he hoped that he could, it was something special. He never was very powerful, and the only thing that made him special, was playing quidditch. He didn't mind not being special, he was happy not being the hero. He didn't need all the attention, he was nervous enough as it was. But maybe if he became an animagus, he might be more confident about things, like Uncle Moony said. He really only ever was on a broom, or potions.

The following weekend he was a bit surprised, when he didn't go to the woods. He was told he was to go to Charlie's rooms, on Friday night. Uncle Moony would not be there, but he'd see him the next day. Harry was a bit confused, and sad his Uncle was not coming, but he went.

Harry looked at Charlie. "Why?"

Charlie explained. "They told me about Remus."

Harry was happy. "I can talk to you."

Charlie agreed. "And I can help you come and go."

Harry was confused still. "But why am I here?"

Charlie motioned to the floo. "Professor Snape will be here soon."

Harry sunk down. "Okay."

Charlie took a seat. "He asked me to be a part of tonight."

Severus came through the floo. "And to house you tonight."

Harry looked up. "Why?"

Severus showed him the bottle. "Because the potion will tire you out."

Harry paled. "Oh."

Severus assured him. "There will not be pain."

Charlie smiled. "And you can have a sleep over."

Harry smiled a little. "I'd like that."

Charlie like other teachers, had a guest room in their apartments. He had told Harry his passwords, and told him he could come any time. It made sense to have Harry stay there, and not go back to the dorms. Not even the twins knew what was happening, and they would be worried. They knew Harry was staying tonight with their brother, but didn't think anything odd about it. They knew how close Harry was to Charlie, and he often relied on their big brother for things. They were just happy Harry never bonded with Percy, they were both book worms after all.

Harry was assured there may be a mild discomfort, but Severus didn't even think that. He had added a pain reliever potion, to limit any of it. It was not like a blood adoption, it was a temporary change, so less pain. Remus had wanted to be here, but agreed this would work better.

Harry looked reluctantly at the bottle. "I wonder if I will be a dog."

Charlie thought. "Maybe a bird."

Severus smiled a little. "Only one way to find out."

Harry uncorked the bottle and went to drink. "Okay."

Charlie was amazed when he watched his cousin turn. "Wow."

Severus smiled as he saw the little fox. "Fitting."

Harry turned back. "I am a fox aren't I?"

Severus nodded. "A fennec fox I believe, from those ears."

Charlie shook his head. "A little sly one in there."

Harry blushed. "Not really."

Severus shook his head. "Your cousins on both sides have rubbed off."

Harry asked. "Can you and Moony help? I mean you are a snake and owl."

Severus nodded. "It's not about the form."

Charlie thought. "Wolves and foxes have a bit in common."

Harry nodded. "Both canines."

Severus added. "A family mentality as well."

Wolves were pack animals, and had a strong link to loyalty. While foxes were different then wolves or dogs, they had similar qualities. They were small and intelligent, and seemed to fit Harry well. In symbolism, foxes were known for wisdom, cleverness and adaptability. Harry definitely fit the mold well. Sly was more snakes really, like Severus and Lucius. While Harry had a bit of a cunning side, not so deep.

Charlie was worried Harry was pale. "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head. "A bit tired."

Severus noticed. "Your head is sore."

Harry shook his head. "My eyes are blurry."

Severus summoned a potion. "This should help."

Harry drank it but winced. "Can any potions taste good?"

Charlie laughed. "Maybe you'll have to become a potions master."

Severus smirked but agreed. "You have the skill."

Harry smiled a little but said. "I'd rather be a healer."

Severus handed him a drink. "Your fathers would have been proud."

Charlie worried when Harry drifted off. "It's early."

Severus stood. "I put a sleeping potion in the juice."

Charlie lifted Harry. "He does have practice in the morning."

Severus went to leave. "Call me if he needs anything."

He had sworn to Remus, he would ensure Harry was okay. Remus wanted to teach Harry but was still worried, he was so young. He had wanted to be there for the potion, but had more than agreed. He knew it would be tiring on Harry, even with the pain reliever added to it. He would be there to train Harry, and watch him make progress. And it was better Harry there and be put to bed, and not out in the woods.

Remus smiled when Severus met him and told him. "A little fox? It seems fitting."

* * *

Harry had woken up a bit confused where he was, in the morning. He felt good, and he noticed by the time, he was early even for practice. He remembered the night before, and about his form. He realized he was in Charlie's extra bedroom, though he had not seen it before. He had been told he would stay with Charlie, so he should not have been confused by it. But he could not remember going to bed, he had been on the couch. The last thing he remembered was the juice, and he had a feeling there had been a potion. He wasn't upset, he knew they just worried.

Harry found his way into the bathroom for a shower, and he found a change of clothes when he had come out. An elf must have brought them, as he had not brought anything with him the night before. And they were his own clothes, not from his brother.

Charlie was waiting. "Morning Harry."

Harry smiled. "You are up early."

Charlie laughed. "Quidditch."

Harry reminded him. "I am on the team, not you."

Charlie laughed. "I play still."

Harry hadn't forgotten. "Do you have a game?"

Charlie shook his head. "Tomorrow."

Harry was confused. "Then why are you up?"

Charlie motioned to breakfast. "To feed you before practice."

Harry sat. "An elf could have."

Charlie agreed. "But I thought you could use company."

Harry took a muffin. "Happy for it."

Charlie handed him the butter. "How are you feeling?"

Harry nibbled. "Okay."

Charlie knew he was honest. "Okay for practice?"

Harry nodded. "I don't want to worry the twins."

Charlie agreed. "Just take it a bit easier."

Harry agreed, he knew he didn't want to worry any one. Charlie was leaving that afternoon, to spend the night closer to where his game was. When he had weekend games he would, as he could be away from the school. He didn't have to be up early, but he had wanted to talk to Harry. He could see his cousin was feeling better, and practice shouldn't be too much. Harry was not like the twins, he would not be reckless. He had assured Severus, that he would keep an eye on Harry. He had been a bit surprised by this all, but happy that he had been told.

When done, Charlie walked Harry down to the change rooms. Harry could have gone to the tower, and walked with his team, but Charlie had offered. They continued their talk, and Charlie remained a few minutes, until the team arrived.

Oliver was worried. "You weren't in the tower last night."

Harry assured him. "Just spending time with Charlie."

George nodded. "Still like a brother, even if he doesn't live with us in the summer."

Fred whispered to his twin. "Oliver is worried about him."

George smiled. "This will be an easy pair up."

Fred shook his head. "Too young yet."

Harry looked at the twins. "What are you two up to?"

Oliver agreed. "It's never any good."

Fred looked innocent. "Talking game."

Angelina smirked. "Sure, game."

Alicia agreed. "Not the kind on a broom."

Fred shot them a look. "Watch it."

Oliver motioned to the door. "Since we all seem anxious."

Harry took his broom. "I am."

Oliver did worry. "You look a bit pale."

Harry assured him. "I'm okay."

They took to the air, and Oliver wasn't the only one who noticed Harry was a bit slower than normal. He was faster than any other seeker they knew, but he was not his usual self. The twins knew Oliver was smitten, when he didn't comment on Harry not playing at his normal level. Smitten or not, they doubted it would pass, if this had been a game and not practice, but it wasn't. They got through practice, and after a shower as they headed for lunch, some of Harry's color was returning to normal. They knew he didn't like worrying them, so they didn't ask.

They ran into Ron after lunch. "In a rush?"

Fred laughed. "Got detention?"

Ron smirked. "Talking about yourself?"

George shook his head. "You are putting our record to shame."

Harry agreed. "Already got a howler."

Ron went red. "I have to get to practice."

Oliver laughed. "Cedric is not desperate enough to have chosen you. He may be the youngest captain but has more brains than that."

Fred told Harry. "Oliver is jealous, Cedric beat him, captain in fourth year."

Harry reminded him. "Charlie just graduated."

Ron winced. "I am team manager."

George laughed. "Towel boy more like it."

Ron grumbled. "I will be on the team soon enough."

Oliver called to Cedric who was passing. "I'd watch the brooms for hexes. Ron seems to think he'll be on the team."

Cedric shot him a look, and didn't seem any happier about Ron. It seems Ron had complained to Pomona, and he had him named towel boy. She thought the responsibility would do him some good. And if not, then he would be kept busy, and hopefully out of trouble as well. He had been in her house for less than two weeks, and had three detentions and lost countless points. He was not her usual sort in her house, certainly.

Ron was angry as he was doing his duties. "I will be seeker soon."

* * *

Remus had been happy to hear about Harry's form, and was anxious to see him. It would take time for Harry to learn to turn. It had taken the marauders almost two years, and they had been older. And they had been much better at practical magic, something Harry wasn't. Harry did amazing, and was top student, but mainly because of theory. But it was not a competition, and Harry would not mind how long it would take. It would help with his other classes, and help him as well. And he wouldn't know how quick the others did it, so he wouldn't feel bad.

Charlie had to leave school, so it was up to Harry with some help, to get to the woods for training. The twins were used to Harry disappearing from time to time, when he needed space. He had told them he had a little hide away, but not where. They would not be worried about him.

Harry slipped out of his cloak and went to open the passage. "I am late."

He heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Harry was worried when he turned. "Sir Nick?"

The house ghost smiled. "What are you up to Mr. Potter?"

Harry was worried. "Nothing."

The ghost didn't buy it. "You are going into one of your father's passages."

Harry knew he spoke of James. "You knew about the marauders and….."

The ghost laughed. "I was their house ghost as well."

Harry didn't want to get caught. "I have to go."

The ghost stopped him. "I will not tell anyone."

Harry was relieved. "You have helped with the twins."

The ghost agreed. "Professor McGonagall asked me to keep an eye on you."

Harry wasn't surprised. "Thank you."

The ghost motioned. "You must go, someone is coming."

Harry heard footsteps as he went to slip in. "Thanks."

Harry could have sworn something had slipped past him, but he knew he was being foolish. He would have seen a cat in the hall. There were many cats in the school, but he was sure he would have seen one. And though they were curious, he didn't think one would go down. He was creeped by the tunnels, and he was sure it was nothing else. He used them to get where he needed, but he was not a fan of them at all. He wished they could have met in the woods, but there seemed no way tonight to get him there. He had to go to the shack he had been told.

As he went down the passage, he was sure that there was something in there with him. He kept looking around with his wand in hand, sure there was something that might be watching him. He kept trying to tell himself that he was jumping at shadows, nothing else.

Harry came out but he was confused when he saw something. "A rat? Ron's?"

He shook his head as he headed for the shack. 'The tunnels probably have tons.'

Remus was waiting for him. "Hey cub."

Harry smiled. "Hi Uncle Moony."

Remus hugged him. "You took the potion last night?"

Harry didn't know Severus told him. "I did."

Remus knew of course, but Harry would want to tell him. "And did you have a form?"

Harry beamed. "I did. I am a fennec fox."

Remus' smile grew. "Another little canine."

Harry's smile broadened. "Not like a dog or wolf, smaller."

Remus agreed. "A lot in common. And known for their brains."

Harry blushed a little. "Oh."

Remus reminded him. "You are a top student."

Harry was nervous. "In theory."

Remus added. "And we will work on the rest."

Remus worked with him that night, on transfiguration. Some had to do with his form, but the rest would help him with his classes. Severus had found out what Harry was doing in class, and had passed it along to Remus. Remus had not wanted to ask Harry, as he didn't want Harry to feel bad. If Harry thought they were focussing on his classes more than form, he might feel bad about his skill. Remus was able to mix the two.

Remus led Harry back to the passage. "I will see you in a few days."

Harry nodded. "Severus promised."

Remus saw Harry was nervous. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "I have my cloak."

Remus was unsure. "You just look pale."

Harry told him about Nick. "I don't want to get caught."

Remus thought he may be scared but didn't push. "Just put it on before you leave the tunnel."

Harry nodded. "I will."

Remus kissed his cheek. "Are you sure there is nothing else?"

Harry admitted. "I thought something followed me."

Remus reminded him. "Nick would have warned you."

Harry agreed. "It was a rat anyways."

Remus stopped. "A rat?"

Harry nodded. "Ron has one, but there are a few others."

Remus didn't want to worry Harry, and sent him on his way. He knew there may be no reason to worry, and Harry's nerves rubbed off on him. The man was dead, one of the reasons that Sirius was in prison, he reminded himself. But he knew Sirius was innocent, and something had never sat right. Peter could have escaped, and if the Potters didn't use Sirius, could they have used Peter? But the man would not have been at school.

He knew he needed to sell Severus just to be careful. 'But I doubt even Peter is so stupid as to be at school.'

**An: So the main votes were for phoenix, falcon or cat. So I know a fox is a shock, but actually your votes helped me decide. Animagus are never magic animals. A few were for a cat to hunt down a rat, but cats are very solitary, and somehow didn't seem to fit Harry, other than a lion and I don't see him as an actual lion. Foxes actually have feline qualities, but are canines, and they live in families and often groups. Because of his flying, falcons may have suited him, but he is not so fearless.**

**And foxes in lore are known for wisdom, cleverness, adaptability, and strategy. I thought it fit Harry well. And close to wolf Moony, and his dog dad and Uncle (Sirius and Reg)**

**Hope you approve, and hope you continue to Support and Review.**


	13. Halloween surprises

Remus had not wanted to worry Harry about the rat, and he didn't know if there was anything to worry about. Peter was dead, or so they believed. But he knew that Sirius was innocent, not only of betraying Lily and James, but all the other deaths. He had been so confused, about what had happened though. Peter would never have been chosen as secret keeper, either he or Sirius would. But he had been away on a mission, and Sirius perhaps thought he was too obvious. Severus and Lucius both believed him, thinking if Sirius took the mark, he'd have been known. None of this made sense, but then again none of it had. Peter could have slipped into the sewers, cut off his toes, and escaped. He would never have thought it of Peter, either betraying the Potters or killing the muggles. But he could more than Sirius, he was always a rat of a man, and would do anything to protect himself. The fact that Harry was not even a real target, it had all been a decoy, made it even the worse. Unlike Sirius and Remus, Peter had never known the truth about Harry, or so they believed. He had known Harry's true age, but not the fact that Harry was adopted. Perhaps it was why Voldemort had gone after Neville; Peter had revealed to the man, that Harry was not the target.

He didn't want to worry Harry, but Harry needed to be watched. It was no longer just Albus, but he was always a concern as well. He had to wonder if there was a reason Peter was at school, if it was him. He told Severus, so the man could be careful, as well as Poppy. Severus didn't think him crazy, and promised to be more careful. He reminded Remus, even if they didn't know; Hagrid and Filius watched Harry as well.

Fred was worried about Harry the next morning. "Are you okay?"

Harry sat up. "Why?"

George agreed with his twin. "You are always the first up."

Fred pointed at Lee's empty bed. "He even beat you."

Harry reminded them. "We have no quidditch."

George agreed. "But you are always the first one up."

Lee had come back. "Up finally? Were worried you were sick."

Fred smirked. "See, even Lee noticed."

George added. "And he is the least observant person."

Lee was in a huff. "Hey. I am pretty damn good as a commentator."

Fred gave him that. "In the stands, you are amazing at calling moves. Outside the game….."

Harry laughed a little. "He could lose a book right under his nose."

Lee chucked a pillow at him. "Remind me why I was worried?"

George turned back to him. "You're sure that you are okay?"

Harry climbed out of bed. "Just studying late last night."

Harry had been missing for a few hours the night before, but that was nothing new. They knew he got over whelmed still, and needed space. He had been doing much better than in the past, but still. They knew he had some place he escaped to, when he wanted to study in peace. They never asked where, and as long as he told them he was going, they didn't worry too much. They didn't need to have him cornered by Adrian and his goons, and not know he was in trouble. Harry had always been good about it, and often was with Charlie lately.

Harry went to take a shower, and he knew how odd it was he was asleep so late. He was usually down for the regular breakfast time on the weekends, when few other kids were. There were even teachers who chose to sleep in, or maybe ate in their own rooms.

Harry found the twins down in the common room. "Ready for lunch?"

Oliver shot him a look. "You look pale."

Harry groaned. "Not you too."

Fred saw Oliver's confusion. "We gave him a hard time for sleeping in."

George shrugged. "Not like him."

Harry winced. "Maybe you guys are just rubbing off on me."

Oliver smirked. "Not too much I hope. Two of them are hard enough to handle."

Fred looked hurt. "I thought you loved us."

George wiped a pretend tear. "Here we thought you couldn't get enough of us."

Oliver laughed. "If I didn't need my two beaters, we'd see."

Harry looked at the twins. "Your mum should be happy about your quidditch obsession."

Fred turned to him. "Ours? And why would that be?"

Harry giggled. "Saved you from a few flushed heads."

George seriously looked hurt. "He'd never try."

Oliver whispered to Harry. "Only because Charlie would likely do it to me."

Harry whispered back. "Charlie is a teacher now."

Fred didn't like them whispering. "What are you two up to?"

George was with his twin. "I don't like the looks."

Harry laughed. "It's usually us saying that to you."

The twins agreed, as did the others who were down in the common room. It was rarely a good thing, when the twins were being secretive. Usually they only pranked people in other houses, but they made the odd exception. Harry was in on them a lot, he was often their little third. But when it came to Harry and Oliver, they always seemed deep in talk. And neither Harry nor Oliver liked it, they knew them too well.

Fred pulled Harry into a head lock. "Let's go feed you."

George nodded. "Don't need you to pass out."

Harry smirked. "I am not starving."

Fred shook his head. "Your body is not used to waiting so long."

Harry shot Oliver a look. "Help."

Oliver came over. "I think he can walk himself."

George took one arm. "Oh, he just needs the proper escort."

Fred agreed as he took the other arm. "Need to keep our seeker safe."

Harry tried to remind them. "The snakes are floors away."

Alicia whispered to Angie. "Not who they are protecting him from."

Angie agreed. "For all their whispers, they think they need to chaperone."

Oliver looked at the girls. "Something I should know?"

Alicia warned him. "He has four big brothers at school now."

Angie said as she passed. "Built in chaperones."

Oliver blushed when he heard that. The twins had insinuated on occasion, that they thought Oliver had a crush on their cousin as they called him. Oliver was two years older though he was reminded, which the twins were aware of. He may be old enough to date, but in their mind, Harry was not. And though they may like the two together, Oliver would have to watch it until Harry was older. Even Percy could be protective of him.

Oliver groaned as he headed down. "Maybe I should have my head checked."

* * *

Severus had not only told Poppy, but Minerva as well, about what Remus had said. They needed to have as many eyes on Harry was possible. Filius and Hagrid always looked out for Harry, but they didn't know the truth yet. Severus could not tell Pomona, and unfortunately Ron was in her house. He didn't wish Ron was in Gryffindor though, even if Minerva could have helped. If that rat was Peter, he was a risk to Harry. And the last thing he needed, was Peter being in Gryffindor tower. Harry and Neville could both be at risk, but Harry most of all. He had to leave the tower at times, but his guard was down when he was in his dorm or common room. Without passwords, even as a rat, Peter would not get in. All pets were marked with spells, when they came to school. Only cats or the odd rat, who belonged to a member of the house in question, could enter. It allowed the cats which were more abundant, to have roam of the school, but come back as well.

Harry was on guard as always, without knowing about the rat. Charlie had been told as well, reluctantly at first, after a week. They knew he could be trusted, and had proven many times, how much he cared about his cousin. And he would hold his tongue, and not tell even his parents.

Harry was on his way back from quidditch when he saw Ron. "Great."

Ron didn't see him. He was talking to Justin. "Come on you guys."

Justin looked uncertain. "I don't know about this."

Anthony agreed. "Maybe we should let him out."

Ron smirked. "Already losing your spine?"

Justin reminded him. "He is the hero."

Ron groaned. "Not much of one. And since when did you care?"

Anthony reminded him. "He is the headmaster's favorite."

Justin nodded. "He will expel us."

Ron smirked. "Not for such a little prank."

Anthony sighed. "I don't want detention for a month either."

Ron reminded them. "He didn't see us."

Justin gave in. "Likely thought it was the snakes."

Harry listened to them. "What have they done?"

Ron pulled them along. "We won't get caught unless we go back down."

Harry watched the three of them go off, and was a bit surprised. The Hufflepuffs were usually good hearted, and were not ones for pranks. They got a bad reputation for being light weights, though there were those like Cedric. But it seems Ron had decided if he was in the house, that he needed to make it work for him. And unfortunately it seems he was a bad influence on the other kids, and had dragged them along. He had a feeling that the house was going to get a bit of a new name, well the first years, but not an improved one.

Harry knew who they were talking about, that was quite obvious. They had done something to Neville, and Harry needed to find out what. He knew what it was like to have kids look at him, when he had come to school. It had died down for him, but wouldn't for Neville.

He was headed down the stairs when he ran into Oliver. "Hey kiddo, what are you up to?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing."

Oliver didn't buy it. "Not planning on joining the snakes?"

Harry looked serious. "I am tempted. Their quidditch captain and all."

Oliver didn't take it kindly. "Watch it, or I will have you used for bludger practice."

Harry smirked. "Good thing the twins are my cousins."

Oliver agreed. "I'd be more likely at risk."

Harry shrugged. "Having four almost brothers come in handy."

Oliver looked. "So what are you up to?"

Harry told him. "I need to go find him."

Oliver went to come. "Need back up."

Harry smirked. "From Ron and his cronies?"

Oliver reminded him. "Going into snake territory."

Harry laughed. "Ron and they got out in one piece."

Oliver agreed. "Probably why they stuck him down there."

Harry was worried. "If Albus catches you….."

Oliver understood. "We will not be blamed."

Harry hoped he was right, but he had his doubts. The man had it out for Harry, he seemed to have from the very start. Harry didn't want Oliver getting dragged into it, and getting into trouble. But though Draco and he were close, it wouldn't protect him from the rest of the house. For the safety of Harry, they were not known as friends. But Albus would have no reason to think them, they had nothing against Nevillle, he was in their house after all. And houses were pretty good about sticking together, with some exceptions from time to time.

They found Neville in a broom closet not far from the room Harry used. "Are you okay?"

Neville was shaken. "Someone pushed me in."

Harry helped him out. "What were you doing down here?"

Oliver agreed. "Other than for potions."

Neville was shaking. "I thought Dean was down here."

Harry looked around. "Why?"

Neville walked for the stairs. "I was to meet him in the hall. Anthony told me he had come down."

Harry shook his head. "You need to watch out for them."

Oliver nodded. "The badger may be nice, but Ron has it out for you."

Albus appeared. "What is happening here boys?"

Neville admitted what happened. "I just got out."

Albus shot Harry a look. "I'd expect better from a fellow Gryffindor."

Harry sputtered. "I let him out."

Oliver stepped in. "It was Ron."

Albus smirked. "Why would Hufflepuffs be involved?"

Minerva appeared. "Is there a problem here Albus?"

Harry told her before Albus could. "We didn't."

Neville nodded. "They helped."

Minerva motioned to them all. "Off with you."

Albus was steaming mad, he didn't like when anyone stepped in. Minerva was his assistant headmistress, and she was allowed. And of course she was head of Gryffindor, she reminded the man as she was standing in the hall. Even if the boys had done something wrong, it was her job. Albus only got involved, if more than one house was involved, or was far more serious. This seemed to be a misunderstanding.

Minerva went to leave. "I won't have you accusing my house with no proof."

* * *

Halloween had arrived, and Severus had not got a look at the rat. For now he was just happy Harry was safe, and Neville as well. He didn't think Neville was at much risk, Voldemort was gone. If the rat was Peter, the concern was for Harry. Peter seemed to have betrayed Harry's parents, and they worried he was not done. Whether he did it for himself, or had been put up to it, was another question. Lucius was helping Remus, to try and get Sirius a new trial, but even he was having trouble. He had been all along, but he was letting it be known to the likes of Cornelius, now. But even for Lucius, Cornelius was refusing to act, until he had some more proof of everything.

Harry had been going twice a week for lessons with his Uncle. He had not made any progress on being a fox, but he was reminded it took time. And he seemed to be doing better in practical thanks to the help, even Minerva told him. Minerva was not big on compliments even for her own house, so one knew she meant it when she made one. She was always impressed with his theory work and quidditch.

Harry was heading down to the woods early on Halloween. "I am glad I am not missing him."

A voice came from behind. "What are you up to Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned. "Nothing sir."

Albus smirked. "I don't believe you."

Harry was not surprised. "I was taking a walk."

Albus didn't buy it. "You never come out alone."

Harry reminded him. "It's early, the twins are asleep."

Albus pushed. "You remain close to them, though you moved out."

Harry didn't like this. "They are my best friends."

Albus kept pushing. "I am surprised they let you out alone."

Harry felt uncomfortable. "I don't need a chaperone."

Albus sneered. "More like a guard."

Harry was worried. "Why would I need a guard sir?"

Harry didn't like this, not that he ever liked being around the man. It wasn't all about the lies about who he was, though it was a part. This man had used him as a pawn, and would have seen him dead. If Minerva and Severus had not gone against him, it may never have been known. He would have remained with abusive relatives that were not even his. But there was something else about the woman, who had him on edge. He was on edge, and didn't like the way the man looked at him, or spoke to him. He was wishing his brothers were there.

Albus had been keeping an eye on the boy, but from a distance. He had a feeling he had someone watching over him in the school. Albus had not found out whom, but knew Poppy and Minerva had helped him in the past. He hadn't given up on the boy.

Albus moved towards him. "It's not often I get to speak to you alone."

Harry backed off. "I should be going."

Albus reached to stop him. "We haven't spoken in a while."

Harry wished it was longer. "I guess."

Albus motioned to the school. "I will walk you back."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Albus was not backing off. "You shouldn't be out alone."

Hagrid's voice came. "He isn't alone."

Albus turned to him. "What are you on about?"

Hagrid looked at Harry. "I thought you were coming to help with the hippogriffs."

Harry was grateful. "I was on my way."

Albus looked at Harry. "I thought you were out for a walk."

Harry was pale. "On a walk to see Hagrid."

Hagrid covered. "I didn't want him to tell. The hippogriffs are a surprise for the class."

Harry reminded Albus. "The twins are in the class."

Albus smirked. "Kettleburn said you have been helping, even with Charlie."

Hagrid had always been happy to help, even with Charlie as his apprentice. Charlie would continue to have the man help, when he took over the class as well. Hagrid liked working with the animals, and being around the kids. But even though he had got his wand back a few years ago, when his name had been cleared, he was not one for teaching. But Albus was somehow not surprised that Harry had become friends with him.

Hagrid went to lead Harry off. "They will be hungry."

Albus wasn't certain. "I don't know Harry should be in the woods."

Hagrid smiled. "He is as safe in the paddock as he is here."

Harry added. "I have seen them before."

Albus grumbled as Harry was led off. "You won't always have back up."

Harry looked at Hagrid. "Thanks."

Hagrid led him to the paddock. "You know I always keep an eye on you."

Harry was relieved. "I was supposed to….."

Hagrid surprised him. "Meet with Remus? I know."

Remus appeared from the trees. "Thank you Hagrid."

Harry was surprised. "I didn't know he knew."

Remus told him. "We thought it could help."

Hagrid went to leave. "I should have known you'd be close to him like James."

Remus told Harry as they went. "He doesn't know about you."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Remus kissed him. "When we meet in town Charlie can help. But for the woods….."

Harry finished. "Hagrid helps more. But I thought it was a risk?"

Remus agreed. "Why he doesn't know the full truth. But both he and Filius would keep an eye on you."

Harry smiled a little. "Flitwick mentions my mum, well Lily, he liked her a lot."

Remus agreed. "From what I hear, he likes you as well."

Severus may have been reluctant about Charlie, but Hagrid was his idea. Charlie he had worried about, as they had told him the full truth. They never doubted how much the Weasleys loved Harry, but it was a concern. Charlie knew Harry was his cousin, but Remus was another step. But Hagrid would just ensure Harry and Remus were even more safe. Severus cared about Remus, and would not have him risked.

They were shocked when Severus came out for Harry. He was worried, and had a newspaper. "You need to see this."

Remus was worried. "What is it? It can't be that bad."

**An: Please continue to read and review.**


	14. rat trap

Harry sent a worried and anxious look at Remus. Professor Snape never came out here, when Harry was. The man cared about Uncle Moony, and Uncle Moony said about him as well. He had come to see that over the past years, as the man protected him, and told him about his dad and Uncle. Severus had told both Charlie and Minerva the truth, and Hagrid a part truth, to help Harry be able to come to train easier. If he was down here, close to both Harry and Remus, something was wrong. He could tell from the way his Uncle was reacting as well, that he felt the same way. He had spent enough time with Uncle Moony, that he could usually read his emotions.

Remus was concerned but he was also confused as well. He could not understand why the man had come; it was a risk to both him and Harry. But while he thought there was something wrong, he got this odd vibe. The man didn't usually confuse him so bad.

Severus looked at Harry. "You should go to Hagrid."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Remus sighed. "Harry, it would be safer."

Harry stayed. "I want to know."

Remus looked at Severus. "He is stubborn."

Harry smiled a little. "Aunty Annie says I get it from my Dad."

Severus shook his head. "From both of them."

Remus knew they couldn't wait. "What is it?"

Severus handed him the paper. "Read this."

Remus was shocked. "Sirius?"

Harry was worried. "What is wrong?"

Severus looked at him. "Not wrong per say."

Remus looked up. "He is getting a trial?"

Harry stopped. "He will be free?"

Severus explained. "Hopefully."

Lucius had finally succeeded, well in a way. The ministry was willing to offer a trial to any in prison, who claimed innocence. But evidence had to be brought forward, that they were innocent. Remus pointed out that they could just look for the mark, they all knew Sirius never took it. But that had already been put down. Lucius could not prove it, but he was certain Albus had been behind it, not letting the mark be looked for. They needed to find proof enough that he was innocent, to get him a trial. And at the trial, they could show his mark.

Harry had been told his godfather was in prison, only that past summer. He understood why they had not told him, and always knew that he was innocent. He was reminded Uncle Moony had been on the run for years, and Sirius was in prison, because of him.

Harry looked at them. "We can do it right?"

Severus sighed. "We have a week."

Remus shook his head. "I have tried for years."

Severus reminded him. "Half way there."

Harry was anxious. "We have to find a way."

Remus kissed his head. "We won't give up."

Severus agreed. "And your Uncle is helping."

Harry was pale. "He is in prison because of me, we have to help him."

Remus stopped him. "He was set up Harry."

Harry shook his head. "He went to protect me."

Severus agreed. "But no one is to blame but Albus, and Peter."

Harry stopped. "Peter?"

Remus was worried. "Harry…."

Severus looked at his old friend. "He should know."

Remus reminded Harry of the map. "You once asked about Wormtail."

Harry had never been told about Peter, even when he had asked. He had been told that Sirius had been set up, but not by whom. They had no proof that Peter had been the secret keeper, or that he was alive. But they had their suspicions, and they hoped they would find proof. Sirius may have thought that he was too obvious, and got them to switch to Peter. Lucius and Severus thought there had been a low member, who fit Peter. Harry was shaken when he was told, though they admitted they weren't totally sure. They even told him about the rat form.

Harry was pale. "The rat."

Remus held him. "I don't know."

Severus had been told. "You need to keep an eye out."

Harry wondered. "Why would he be at school?"

Remus wasn't sure. "I don't know cub."

Severus added. "But we will find out."

Remus led him towards Hagrid. "Please be careful."

Harry reminded him. "I always am."

Severus agreed. "But it is even more necessary now."

Remus agreed. "And not just the rat."

Harry paled. "The headmaster."

Hagrid cut them off. "Harry, I should get you back up."

Remus kissed him one last time, and assured Harry that he would keep working. Charlie, Minerva and Poppy would help Severus out. Albus would be angry, that there was a chance that Sirius would be free. There was no doubt that he had seen Sirius in prison, to silence him. He had threatened Remus' life, why he had been in hiding all this time. He was not about to allow this to happen, without a fight.

Remus had to ask. "Is there a chance Peter has worked for Albus all along? Is that why he is at school?"

* * *

Severus had Remus' words in his head, since they had been in the woods. He could admit he thought the same thing, and Remus' suspicions just deepened his own. Albus had mentioned more than once, that he had wished that he had more spies. He had insinuated turn coats like Severus and Lucius were not as good, he could not trust them fully. Severus had pointed out, they were both tortured into the mark, had never chosen it. Had he gone one step further, had he placed someone among Voldemort, used him? Severus hoped he was wrong, he truly did. He knew Albus hid who Harry was, and claimed him to be the hero. But the thought he may have sent Lily and James to their death, he hoped was too far.

Poppy, Minerva and Charlie all knew, and Filius in his own way. Severus needed as many eyes on Harry as he could, to keep him safe. They had not wanted to worry Harry, and though they had warned him he was at more risk, just not to what level.

Harry was in the sitting room when he saw Neville. "Starting to get used to this."

Neville turned to him. "This?"

Harry motioned. "You beating me."

Neville smiled a little. "Doesn't happen often."

Harry shrugged. "Only Oliver does, and for quidditch."

Neville watched as he sat. "I couldn't sleep."

Harry nodded. "I know the feeling."

Neville didn't buy it. "You are always up early."

Harry shrugged. "Just hides I can't sleep now."

Neville had a newspaper. "Did you see this?"

Harry knew what he meant. "Yes."

Neville was a bit surprised. "You don't seem worried."

Harry was confused. "Worried? Why would I be?"

Neville reminded him. "The man is believed to have killed your parents."

Harry noticed his wording. "Believed?"

Neville quietly admitted. "Gran has told me things."

It seems Augusta had many doubts, especially when it came out Neville was the hero. She had known Harry was adopted, long before. Alice had been close to Lily, and Frank had worked with James and Sirius. The old woman had her suspicions, and Neville knew some of it. She was even more reluctant to tell him then they were of Harry, but he needed to know some. Harry was not the only one at risk, not the same level. The woman often believed that Sirius was innocent, and Lucius had a bit of help recently. She had done behind the scenes, he didn't even know.

Harry was somehow not as surprised as he could have been, when he had been told. He knew many thought Neville was a bit of a bumbling fool, and got picked on by the likes of Ron, but he had his strengths. And he had as much to risk in all of this, as Harry.

Neville made him pause. "Have you seen a rat?"

Harry stopped. "A rat?"

Neville nodded. "There was one in my bed."

Harry was pale. "Are you sure?"

Neville nodded. "Woke me."

Harry tried to remain calm. "I guess there are some in the school."

Neville nodded. "But I don't know any in Gryffindor with one."

Harry agreed. "Could be from another house."

Neville pointed out. "Are pets can't go in other houses."

Harry knew that. "Maybe rats can fit through."

Neville wasn't certain. "You got pale when I said it."

Harry hoped he hadn't noticed. "Keep an eye out for it."

Neville nodded. "I will."

Harry stood. "Try and catch it."

Neville asked. "And if I do?"

Harry said. "Take it to Professor Snape."

Neville surprised him. "Okay."

Neville was as far from a hero as many could have got. When Harry got to school, many thought he was lying, about who he was. It was not just because of his age, but he was so small and nervous. He had grown in size and confidence, but he was still not the strongest. But compared to Neville, Harry definitely was more heroic. But he knew he could trust the kid, and was surprised Neville had not questioned him at all. He knew he took a slight risk telling him to take the rat to Severus, but he took it. He knew deep down, Neville and his Gran could be trusted.

Fred appeared. "Ready for breakfast?"

George agreed. "I am hungry."

Harry nodded. "So am I."

Fred grinned. "Have a plan for today."

George nodded. "Since no practice."

Harry shook his head. "If Ron was smarter, he'd hide on Sundays."

Fred smirked. "Why do you think he is at risk?"

George agreed. "We'd never pick on our brother."

Harry snorted. "Oh you'd never think of it."

Fred grinned. "Well maybe."

George said. "But we were thinking snakes today."

Harry grinned. "Marcus has been worse than normal."

Lee had come down. "If I didn't know better, think he had a thing for Harry."

Fred shot him a look. "One more such comment, and we'll tell Oliver."

It was a long running joke among the house, not just their age. The looks Oliver had given Harry, had only deepened since first year. He was too young to date, but didn't mean Oliver wasn't looking. Oliver didn't already like Adrian, and not simply because he was a snake. But if he knew he had a crush on Harry, they thought it might push Oliver over the edge. Adrian might have to run for his life, and they'd like to see it.

Harry was happy for a small distraction. "I guess Ron can have a break this weekend."

* * *

Harry hoped he could find the rat, but that was easier said than done. He remembered what Uncle Moony said, that it might not be Peter. But since the rat had followed him, and been in Neville's bed, he was sure. Harry had no memories of his godfather, but he wanted to free him. He was not just Harry's godfather, he was his Uncle. He also would have stories about his brother. He had heard a lot about his father from Aunty Annie, but he was sure his father's brother would know more. Molly and Remus had told him about his dad, Remus had known him better than Regulus, due to the order. Harry could never have his dads back, or his adoptive parents, but he could get his Uncle.

Harry had not told the twins the full truth, but he had them and Oliver helping. They had no idea why he had chosen the rat, but happy to help. He had told them it was a prank on Ron, nothing else. He hated not telling them the full truth, but he knew it was safer for them.

Harry was heading down to his usual space when he spotted the rat. "There he is."

Harry may not be as quick on foot as broom but he snagged the rat. "Got you."

Neville appeared next to him. "You caught it."

Harry was surprised. "What are you doing so close to the dungeons?"

Neville admitted. "Looking for you."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

Neville didn't answer but handed him something. "Use this."

Harry was amazed at the cage. "Where did you get this?"

Neville smiled. "The room of requirements."

Harry put the rat in and locked it. "I didn't know you knew."

Neville grinned. "Didn't think only you and the twins knew did you?"

Harry didn't, Oliver and Lee did. "How did you find out?"

Neville admitted. "Gran thought I may need to know."

Harry was worried when he noticed something. "Crap."

Neville had not seen the map up and close, but he had heard Harry mention it before. Harry had found out of the room of requirements the same way he had the way into the kitchen. Neither was on the map, but of course the marauders had known both, and Uncle Moony had told him. Augusta had known Neville was not strong or powerful, not like either his father or mother had been. And she had worried he may not make many friends, though he had done well enough. But she had done her best, to give him what aid she could, like knowing the room.

Harry saw Albus was headed their way, and that never was any good. He knew that he could slip under his cloak, but he knew that he had been seen coming this way. He looked at Neville, and he took a chance, showing Neville the cloak.

Neville admitted. "Gran told me your adoptive…."

Harry cut him off. "Adoptive?"

Neville nodded. "My mum and Lily were friends."

Harry shoved it at him. "Take this and get out of here."

Neville was worried. "Where?"

Harry motioned to the rat. "Give him to Professor Snape."

Neville was pale. "What about you?"

Harry shook his head. "Just go."

Neville went to slip under the cloak. "I will take him."

Albus appeared moments later. "Ah Mr. Potter, just who I was looking for."

Harry turned to him. "You were?"

Albus looked around. "Alone are you?"

Harry wished he was not. "I was on my way up to the library."

Albus didn't look certain. "Seems far out of your way from your tower."

Harry smiled. "I had been to see Professor Flitwick sir."

Albus grimaced. "How about I walk you to the library?"

Harry wished he wouldn't. "I guess sir."

Harry was happy Neville had slipped away, and kept his mind on Neville as he went. Neville was nervous as he slipped down to the dungeons. He was no more popular with them, than Ron's goons, but he was reminded no one could see him. He wished he could wait for Harry, but he knew what needed to be done. He had meant it, Harry could trust him, they were on the same side. His Gran had taught him, he needed to know who he could trust, and Harry was one of them. His Gran didn't know who Harry's real parents were, but she had her suspicions.

Professor Snape sensed him and warded the door. "You may as well come out Harry."

Neville came out. "It's not Harry."

Severus glared at him. "What are you playing at boy?"

Neville admitted. "Harry gave me it."

Severus knew he wouldn't steal. "The question is why?"

Neville explained. "Albus cornered him. He needed me to get you something."

Severus was confused. "And what would that be?"

Neville took out the cage. "This."

Severus was incredulous. "You caught him?"

Neville shook his head. "Harry did, I supplied the cage."

Severus took it from him. "Thank you."

Neville stopped. "Will Harry be okay?"

Severus nodded. "He can watch himself."

Neville reluctantly left, and Severus hoped he was right. He sent a floo call to Minerva, and she promised to check on Harry. She would have asked more, but she could tell he was distracted by something. Severus looked at the rat, and knew he needed to run the test. He could see the rat was missing toes, and it seemed even more clear. But he couldn't do it at school, and he had to do it properly as well.

He placed a floo call to Lucius. "I think we have Sirius' freedom in hand, but I need your help."

**An: So Peter is in a cage, but will he remain that way? And is Albus the reason he was at school? Remember Voldie is long dead.**


	15. rat speaks

Harry didn't like being around the man, he was always on edge around him. He knew he should not go with him, but he did. He needed to give Neville time to get to Professor Snape with the rat. Harry hoped it was Peter, and that Sirius would be free. The man wasn't just his godfather, he was his Uncle. Harry had Uncle Moony, and of course Aunty Annie and Uncle Ted, and the Malfoys, but he wanted his Uncle. He had no memories of the man, at least not he could recall, but it was his daddy's brother. Aunty Molly was his father's sister, and that was special to him. He wondered if he would remember the man when he saw him. He had when he met Uncle Moony again, even after not recognizing photos. No real memories had come, just a remembering of the man and his love. Harry had no idea, but he was anxious to find out.

Albus could admit he was happy but surprised, that the boy had come along. Harry always seemed to avoid him in the past, when he tried. Or someone popped up, and interrupted him. In the near three years since Harry had come to school, he had little chance to be alone with the boy. But this time Harry's luck seemed to run out, and he got the boy up to his office without being stopped.

He watched Harry. "I am happy you came."

Harry remained calm. "I didn't realize I had a choice."

Albus motioned him to sit. "This isn't detention, just a chat."

Harry sunk into a chair. "Okay."

Albus offered him a candy. "We haven't spoken alone for some time."

Harry was uncomfortable. "I don't get detentions."

Albus hid a smirk. "Not much for pranks like your father."

Better at not being caught, Harry thought. "I leave that to the twins."

Albus eyed him. "You seem quite close."

Harry reminded him. "They are in my house."

Albus pushed. "Even after moving out. I thought perhaps you had problems."

Harry ground his teeth. "Andromeda and Ted have more time."

Albus watched him. "You barely knew them."

Harry knew his part. "Aunt Andromeda was close to my godfather."

Albus knew. "She has told you of him?"

Harry nodded. "She assures me he is innocent."

Albus knew she did, Remus was the only one who knew for sure though. He had wondered how much Harry knew, or had been told. But Harry could not know who he was, he was sure of that. The only one who knew who he was, was Remus, and he was long gone. He had known Alice knew but she must not have told her mother in law. Augusta did not always agree with him, but she'd have mentioned it by now.

Harry tried to remain calm, and reminded himself the man could not know he knew. He hoped one day Albus would, and everyone else. He was proud of who he was, and he hated he had to hide it. He had grown a lot since he started school, and he hoped he would be a true Black.

Albus called for tea. "I wished to speak to you about tutoring."

Harry was confused. "Tutoring sir?"

Albus smiled. "I know you are doing well enough in theory."

Harry pointed out. "I have been top student for three years."

Albus nodded. "But your practical is lacking."

Harry reminded him. "I pass all my exams."

Albus agreed. "It seems pity since your father was an auror."

Uncle, Harry thought to himself. "I wish to be a healer sir."

Albus was not backing off. "That requires great transfiguration and charms work."

Harry knew. "I am only thirteen sir."

Albus handed him tea. "It is never too early to start."

Harry hid his discomfort. "Madam Pomfrey has offered to work with me."

Albus didn't like how this was going. "I promised your parents I'd watch over you."

Harry wondered which pair. "I am sure they would be grateful."

Albus passed him a cookie. "We could work around your quidditch."

Harry grew uncomfortable. "I don't think so sir."

Albus was not backing off. "I will have to insist."

Harry didn't like the way the man was looking at him, and he wanted out of the office. He had no idea how the man could think he could insist on anything. He may have been the headmaster, but there were limits to his power. He had never heard student who was forced to take tutoring and not one with his marks either. Besides, it would usually be a professor and not the headmaster, who stepped in.

Harry stood. "I should go."

Albus stopped him. "We will start tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "I will ask my Aunt."

Albus bristled. "This is for the best."

Harry pushed past. "That is for my family to decide."

Albus reminded him. "I knew your parents and…."

Harry cut him off. "They aren't here, but Aunt Annie is."

A man suddenly appeared in the door. "Albus we need to speak about Sir…"

Albus cut him off and looked at Harry. "You will want to get to dinner."

Harry didn't like the look of the man but was happy to go. "Yes sir."

Fletcher looked at Albus. "Was that who I think…."

Albus practically slapped him. "Did you miss the mark?"

The man was not known by many, except Severus. Even Minerva had not met him, even though they had been in the order together. Fletcher was a common thief, and he had come in handy for certain things as well. Severus knew the man, he may not have been a spy, but he got grouped into that kind of people in the order. He made sure Fletcher was careful as he came and went, to not draw too much notice.

Fletcher told him why he had come. "I heard rumors Sirius was taken from the prison."

* * *

Severus had used an old portkey, and he had left the school with the rat. He had arranged to meet Lucius at the ministry, in Moody's office. It was unofficial for now, but they hoped it would be needed. If it turned out to be Peter, they would have vertiserum on hand, to get this all done right. They hoped that Sirius would soon be free, and they would be one step closer to bringing Albus down once and for all. The man had ruined many lives, and they needed to stop him from hurting anyone else. And Harry would be safer, if his Uncle was around for him.

Moody was waiting for them. He did not tell them, but he had Amelia as well. He had trusted her, and she promised to have Sirius sent for when needed. They had worked together many years, and he knew he could trust her with any of this.

Moody watched him. "I am not usually here on weekends."

Severus smirked. "We both know what this is about."

Moody looked to Lucius. "I was intrigued."

Lucius cast a ward on the room. "I assume you have the potion."

Moody took one out. "No one can worry Severus tampered with it."

Lucius looked at the rat. "Are we sure it is him?"

Severus took out the rat. "Only one way to find out."

He was surprised when Remus appeared. "Is it safe?"

Remus reminded him. "Albus is the concern."

Lucius agreed. "He is covered."

Severus knew. "If anyone deserves to be here it is you."

Remus shook his head. "Harry."

Severus agreed. "Hopefully you will all be reunited."

Remus had more reason to hope this worked, than the others. He had spent the last years in hiding, in fear of his life. It was only since Harry had come to school, he had left his island and others had seen him. He had worked with Lucius, to try and find a way to have Sirius away from this. If the man was free he would have his best friend back, but so much more. Harry would have his Uncle, and hopefully he would be safer.

The rat was taken from his cage, and Severus could admit he was holding his breath as well. He had never been friends with Sirius, but he cared. He had been close to the man's brother, because of the man that he loved. And he knew what the man meant to Remus.

Moody pointed his wand at the rat. "Time to find out."

Remus was amazed when he saw him. "Peter."

Peter was pale and bumbling. "Remus, friend…"

Remus pulled back. "You, you betrayed them."

Peter stuttered. "No, it was….."

Moody handed the bottle. "May need this."

Severus forced the man to take it. "Now we will ask again."

Remus looked at him. "You betrayed them."

Peter nodded. "They'd have killed me."

Remus reminded him. "You knew Harry was not the right age."

Peter was in tears. "I had to tell them something."

Moody snarled. "You didn't know where Neville was."

Peter nodded. "And he was the chosen one. Harry was just the…."

Remus snarled. "The son of our best friends. James would have died for you. And Sirius?"

Peter was pale. "He would have turned me in."

Moody smirked. "You are facing the kiss."

Severus mentioned. "But we know you didn't act alone."

Peter refused to talk. "I was saving my skin."

Severus and Remus both knew there was more, and that Peter had not acted alone. They also feared there was a reason he had been at school, and around Harry. The man had betrayed Lily and James, and he had murdered muggles as well, he admitted to that. But he could have saved his skin, by admitting Harry was a decoy. Harry was a target because of him, and they feared who was behind all of this.

Amelia surprised them when she came in, and she watched all of the memories. She had a spell on the office, and had been able to hear, even with the wards that they had erected on the room. She had been hoping this would work.

Amelia motioned to Moody. "You may place the man under arrest."

Remus stopped. "We have to ask about who he worked with."

Moody shook his head. "We cannot."

Amelia amended. "Not until the trial."

Severus put a hand on him. "We will get him."

Remus nodded. "Sirius."

Moody sighed. "He will have to wait a day or two."

Amelia nodded. "His day in court."

Lucius assured them. "Tomorrow."

Amelia went to leave. "I will leave that to you."

Severus looked at Moody as Peter was taken. "He better be left in solitary."

Moody nodded. "He will not be allowed any visitors."

Remus was pale. "This has to end."

Severus assured him. "Tomorrow."

Even with the trials set for the week, it would usually take longer. Tomorrow was a Sunday, and courts were usually closed on that day. But Lucius had a way of getting things done, when he wanted them done. He had never wanted to be a spy, but there were some perks to be had from those old days. And when it came to freeing his wife's cousin, and bringing Albus down a peg, he was grateful for it.

Remus looked at Severus. "You need to go back. Not just so Albus doesn't know, but to keep Harry safe."

* * *

Lucius did not disappoint, and court was being called the next day. Peter would not stand trial for a few days, but Sirius would have his day. Lucius had argued that Sirius didn't require a full trial, as he was being cleared of all charges. He had gone to Fudge at his home, to convince the man this was needed. He had hinted it would help with Albus, and of course that was the magic phrase for the minister of magic.

Lucius and his wife, Andromeda and Ted, and Tonks went to the ministry to be there for Sirius. Neither Severus nor Remus would be in the court room, due to Albus. It was not yet safe for Remus, and Severus could not be known to be involved. To no surprise, Albus was there.

Narcissa was pale when her cousin was led in. "He has changed so much."

Her husband held her hand. "He has been in prison for ten years."

Andromeda reminded her. "He will soon be released."

Amelia spoke. "Evidence has been brought forward of this man's innocence. I say we take a vote."

Lucius was relieved. "No questioning? That is a good sign."

Narcissa hoped her husband was right. "Should be with all the evidence."

Andromeda worried. "Albus is involved."

They all let out a breath when a clerk announced. "The vote is unanimous, Sirius Black has been found innocent."

Amelia looked at him. "Sirius Black you are cleared of all charges. You are to be released immediately."

Sirius spoke for the first time as the chains were removed. "Free."

Moody handed his old student his wand. "I am glad to return this."

Sirius smiled at his old mentor. "I know it killed you to take it away."

Andromeda hugged him. "You are free."

Sirius saw those there. "Thanks to you."

Narcissa assured him. "He'd be here if safe."

Sirius knew who she spoke of, and was relieved. He had wondered all these years in prison, if Remus was even alive. They both knew the truth about Harry, and that made them a risk. He was set up and sent to prison, he knew Albus could have cleared him, and he feared more. And he had worried that Remus was dead. He had warned his friend, if he was killed or worse, he needed to flee. He was relieved Moony was safe, and he could be reunited with him soon enough. He and Harry, he wanted to see his nephew, his brother's little boy.

Albus came their way as they were about to leave. He was the last person that Sirius wanted to speak with, but he knew he needed to play along. Until they could bring him down, he had to be careful. He was reminded his nephew was at school, too close to this man.

Albus smiled. "Sirius my boy."

Sirius smiled. "Albus."

The man hugged him. "I am relieved you are free."

Sirius wondered about his memory. "I hope to soon see my godson."

Albus smiled. "I am sure that can be arranged at Christmas."

Sirius reminded the man. "I am his guardian. I assume he is with Them."

Albus grimaced. "He is at school."

Andromeda piped in. "He is living with Ted and I."

Sirius was surprised. "With you?"

Andromeda was reminded Sirius didn't know she knew. "I know what the child means to you."

Albus tried. "I am sure you don't want to disrupt school. And need time to…."

Sirius knew he needed to be filled in. "Of course."

Albus went to leave. "I am sure we will soon be chatting."

Sirius hid a smirk. "We have much to talk about."

Albus reminded him. "Take the time you need. You need time to adjust, and not do anything rash."

Sirius knew his meaning. "Harry is a big part."

Albus simply said. "He has not had a marauder in his life for years. I am sure you'd not wish to risk that."

Sirius ground his teeth as the man left. "I will get him away from you."

He was led from the building, and taken to Malfoy Manor, where he was filled in. He was shocked to hear about Harry at school, and all that happened since. He was grateful for Poppy and even Severus, and relieved that his cousins knew the truth about Harry. Harry had them, and Fabian's family as well, he knew Molly would have loved him. As they spoke, Remus appeared in the door, anxious for a reunion.

Sirius lit up when he saw him. "Moony."

Remus hugged him. "I am so happy you are free."

Sirius returned it. "I am just as happy you are alive."

Remus explained. "It took a few months, but I took your advice."

Sirius understood. "I have never been so relieved for Severus."

Lucius added. "He has kept Harry safe. And why we are all here."

Remus agreed. "We owe him a lot."

Sirius nodded. "I will thank him when I see my nephew."

Narcissa reminded him. "It is dangerous. Albus can't know we all know."

Sirius reminded her. "He knows I know about Harry."

Remus nodded. "But he is not aware Harry knows, or the rest of us."

Lucius reminded him. "He reminded you."

Sirius nodded. "I will never let him hurt my nephew."

Lucius reminded him. "We have Peter."

They hoped that he would admit that Albus was behind him being at school. If they could nail the man for anything, they could get him away from the school. But they needed to make sure he was locked away, and both Harry and Remus were safe again. Sirius wanted to rush to school and see Harry, but he would not risk him. They were discussing the trial of Pete over dinner when Moody arrived.

Moody looked grim. "Peter is dead."

**An: So Sirius is free, but Peter who was the final help against Albus is dead. How did he die and is Harry safe?**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. dead witness

Sirius and the others turned to look at Moody in shock and confusion, not sure how this could be. The man was locked in a prison cell, and tomorrow he was to have testified in his own trial. They were sure he would implicate Albus, and they would be rid of the man as well. They had made sure that he could not have any visitors. It was not like he had family, and no one would want a murderer to get out of prison either. Except the obvious one, but they knew Albus would not want the man free. As long as the man was alive and out there, he could talk.

Moody was furious, and he had threatened to fire half his staff, when he had found out what had happened. They claimed that it was a simple mix up in paper work, but Moody didn't buy it. He had given verbal orders, and the aurors knew to follow, unfortunately it was not an auror.

Sirius gaped at him. "Dead?"

Lucius was as stunned. "How?"

Moody grunted. "A heart attack."

Narcissa was confused. "He is younger than us."

Andromeda agreed. "And in perfect health."

Moody agreed. "That is why we tested him."

Sirius understood. "What did you find?"

Moody sighed. "He overdosed on a serious amount of drugs."

Now Lucius was truly confused. "How did he get them in prison?"

Sirius nodded. "He would have been checked for them."

Ted was surprised. "Where would he get them in the first place?"

Moody sighed. "He was in general lock up."

Lucius was furious. "He was meant to be alone."

Moody agreed, and he had the man moved to solitary, as soon as he had found out. But it seems the damage was already done, and he had been slipped the drugs. Someone had gone to check on him and take him dinner, and had found him dead on the cot in his room. They had tried to revive the man but there was no chance. Even if they had, he'd likely have been brain dead, from the amount that he had taken. Someone wanted to ensure that he didn't have a change of surviving it. His good was checked, and his room was suicide proof, but they didn't consider this.

They knew who was behind this, and of course why, but now they needed to prove it. Even Amelia would have her suspicions, but they had been unable to question Peter about who he worked for, and why he had been at school.

Andromeda pointed out. "He was at school….."

Moody sighed. "He took the dark mark."

Severus ground his teeth. "It has not disappeared?""

Lucius knew what that meant. "He never took an oath like we did."

Moody nodded. "Albus will argue, Peter was just finishing the job."

Severus didn't buy it. "Voldemort is long gone."

Narcissa agreed. "And what would he gain?"

Moody shrugged. "Albus will make them think, he wanted revenge for his boss."

Sirius almost laughed. "Revenge? Peter was a chicken shit."

Remus agreed. "He took the mark to save his skin."

Moody agreed. "But the problem is convincing other people."

Narcissa sighed. "Albus is still respected."

Severus pointed out. "Not as much, since the truth about Harry came out."

Lucius thought. "Unfortunately what he has left, and the lack of evidence, will be enough."

Sirius was furious. "The man cannot get away with this."

Severus was in agreement for once. "He won't."

Albus would pay for what he had done, and they needed to find a way to link him to the death of Peter. Moody had a list of the people who had been in the holding cell with him. No one serious had been put in, they had put some petty thieves and such, no murderers or other dangerous men. They kept those separate, another reason Peter should have been in his own cell. It was a joke to many in school, to think Peter a danger, but he had killed ten people. He may not have killed Lily and James, just set them up, but he had personally killed ten muggles.

Severus saw a name. "Fletcher?"

Moody nodded. "I saw him too."

Sirius was confused. "Dung?"

Remus grimaced. "Never understood why he was in the order."

Severus smirked. "Likely the same reason he is in prison."

Lucius agreed. "His sticky fingers came in handy."

Andromeda thought. "Albus wouldn't be dumb enough to use him."

Narcissa agreed. "Too easy to link."

Severus reminded them. "He kicked Dung out. And turned him into the aurors the last time."

Lucius laughed. "Then paid for the attorney to get him out, or so I suspect."

Remus thought. "It would be too big of a coincidence."

Severus reminded them. "Now we have to link the two of them."

And the drugs, find a way to prove Dung had access to the drugs. That should not be too hard, considering his past. Dung was also likely easier than Peter, to get him to roll over. The man was not evil, and he would never do what Peter had, he wouldn't sell out people to be murdered. Dung had few standards, but he did have more than the likes of Peter it seemed. The harder part was to connect the man to Albus.

Severus thought. "The man has been slipping up. There has to be some way to connect them."

* * *

Albus was furious that the man was free, and he needed to fix this. He had worked so hard, and he had got himself rid of all of the marauders. Well except Peter, who had always been so easy to control and manipulate. And unlike Dung, he had no problems doing what was needed. Dung would not be happy when he learned, that the pills that he had slipped Peter, had killed him. He had been told they were only enough to get him sent to the hospital, and Peter would soon be free. Dung was a fool to believe him, but he needed money, he always seemed to. He knew he would need to see to Dung as well. He couldn't count on Dung keeping his tongue, when he found out about Peter, even to stay out of prison.

His mind though was on Harry, and he knew he needed to move up any plans with him. He could keep Sirius away from Harry when he was in school, but not after. He needed to earn the boy's trust, and make sure Harry played along nicely. He had seen to some other drugs as well.

Harry was confused when he came into his office the next day. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Albus smiled. "We spoke about tutoring."

Harry was not pleased. "I said I would speak to my Aunt."

Albus nodded. "And have you?"

Harry refused to look at him. "I wrote her."

Albus knew too well. "It was a few days ago, surely she responded.'

Harry was white. "No. But she is busy."

Albus knew why. "It seems a shame she did not respond."

Harry tried not to feel hurt. "I am sure she will soon."

Albus reached across. "You have many people who care."

Harry tried to pull back from him. "Yes, I do."

Albus took his hand. "Your family is far, but people right here."

Harry tried pulling his hand back. "My family is only an owl away."

Albus reminded him. "When they are not busy."

Harry shook his head. "She will respond."

Albus smiled, as he let Harry's hand go, and called for some breakfast for the two of them. He planned to keep Harry all day, Minerva even knew. For some reason she had not been happy, and had offered to choose an older student to tutor Harry, or she would have herself. But Albus insisted, and it was all working so well for him. As he poured Harry some tea, making sure to use the correct mug, his eyes drifted to the desk drawer. He had of course intercepted any letters to Harry in the last few days, two from Andromeda.

Harry sipped at the tea in front of him, and nibbled on some of the food but he didn't have much of an appetite. He wanted this tutoring done, and out of the room as quick as he could. He was sure his Aunt would write soon, and if not, he'd find a way to speak to Professor Snape.

They were working on a spell later when Harry grew dizzy. "I need to sit."

Albus came to his side. "Are you okay?"

Harry was pale. "My head is spinning."

Albus took him by the arm. "I have worked you hard."

Harry felt himself being steered. "Maybe I should see Poppy."

Albus laughed. "No need, you can lay down right here."

Harry was shocked when he found himself in a bedroom. "Where?"

Albus smiled. "My bedroom."

Harry fought as he was led to the bed. "I'll go to my dorm."

Albus pushed him down. "Don't be silly."

Harry found himself blacking out as he laid against the pillows. "Something is wrong."

Albus quietly whispered in his ear. "We're just going to have a bit of fun."

Harry felt the hands under the hem of his pants. "No."

Albus shushed him. "Oh yes."

As the man's hands undid his pants, Harry drifted off into the darkness surrounding him. Albus smiled contently, for now he'd have to enjoy Harry like this, but in time the boy would be willing. He saw the look of pain on Harry's face when Harry admitted his Aunt had not written back to him. He would cut Harry off from the world beyond, and the boy would soon come to trust only in him.

Harry groaned as he came around later. "What happened?'

Albus looked worried. "You fainted."

Harry was sitting in a chair by his desk. "I don't remember."

Albus handed him some water. "I think we better end practice. Besides it is almost dinner."

Harry was shocked. "Dinner? We didn't even have lunch."

Albus laughed. "I know I have worked you hard, but you forgot the sandwiches."

Harry saw the half eaten plate on the desk. "Yes, I guess I am just still light headed."

Albus helped him up. "We will continue tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "I have quidditch."

Albus assured him. "After practice."

Harry reluctantly nodded as he headed to the door. "I guess."

Albus reminded him. "If you need someone to talk to, I am here."

Harry shook his head. "I have plenty of people."

Albus watched the boy go, and went to his rooms where he looked at the bed. The boy might not remember, but he would. He took the letters from Andromeda and Molly, and put them in the fireplace. By Christmas, he was sure he would have Harry convinced they didn't love him. He barely knew about Sirius and the man had not tried to contact Harry. He was sure to have Harry toeing the proper line soon.

Albus stroked himself. "It's perhaps not too bad, that they forced my hand."

* * *

Harry was happy to get out of the office, and away from the man. He was not sure why he felt so light headed, he had never fainted like that. He could not remember having lunch, but he must have. He went to find his cousins, he knew they had been worried about him going to the lesson. He was hoping that he would get out of them soon, but his Aunt had not written to him. He had not heard from Uncle Moony in a few days either. He knew he shouldn't' worry, they would have told him if something was wrong, but he was.

He was headed down the stairs, when his head started to spin a little. His stomach felt like he had not eaten, and he remembered he had eaten very little with breakfast either. He was tired and he needed some dinner, nothing else.

He was surprised when he ran into someone. "Sorry."

Adrian's voice leered. "Look what we have here."

Harry pulled back. "I don't have time for you."

Adrian didn't leave. "None of your cousins for back up."

Harry was agitated. "I don't need any."

Adrian looked towards the alcoves. "I agree, no chaperones needed."

Harry understood and yanked away. "Marcus will get jealous."

Adrian laughed. "Only that I got the first taste."

Harry spat. "I'd rather be a monk."

Adrian smirked. "With your chaperones, you may be."

Harry pulled back. "We're not all sexed up whores."

Adrian noticed something on Harry's neck. "I guess I didn't get the first taste."

Harry was confused. "I don't know what you are prattling about."

Adrian traced his neck. "The lion must have got around your chaperones."

Harry blushed. "No."

Adrian leered. "So someone else gave you a love bite? I didn't take you for one to play the field."

Before Harry could respond a voice came from behind. "Oy, Pucey, get your hands off of him."

Adrian turned to see Oliver. "Should have known you weren't alone."

Oliver looked at Harry when Adrian was gone. "Okay Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he was just his usual prat self."

Harry made an excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom, on the way to dinner. As he washed his hands, he noticed the mark on his neck. Br brushed it off, it was not a hickie, he had never even kissed a guy before. He was letting the snake get to him, and that was always a bad thing. He headed out to meet Oliver, who led him into the Great Hall. He could see the twins and Percy even ere relieved to see him, and okay.

After dinner they were working on their homework but Harry was having trouble concentrating. Or on their talk about their first Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and quidditch the next day. He ended up slipping into his cloak, and heading for the dungeons.

He was relieved to find Professor Snape in his lab, and used the signal to get him to go into private. 'He will calm you.'

Severus was surprised to see him when they were in his rooms. "Harry."

Harry was worried. "Something is wrong."

Severus stopped. "Did something happen?"

Harry shook his head. "Is Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted okay?"

Severus nodded. "I'd have told you if not."

Harry's face fell. "Oh."

Severus was confused. "You hoped they were ill?"

Harry shook his head. "I guess they are just busy."

Severus motioned him to sit. "What is wrong?"

Harry looked at his hands. "I have been trying to write."

Severus was confused. "And they haven't written back?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Severus listened, as Harry told him about the tutoring, which Minerva had mentioned. She had thought she had got Harry out of them though. Severus had to wonder, if Andromeda had even got Harry's letter, as he worried they were being intercepted. Andromeda had written Harry, the day after Sirius was released. She had told him not about Sirius, but they'd be coming next weekend, to see him. He assumed Albus had taken the letter before Harry could get the letter. He was likely not only checking, but trying to make Harry doubt them.

He told Harry his suspicions and assured him. "Your Aunt loves you. She is coming to visit."

Harry was surprised. "Why?"

Severus was worried it was not his place to tell. "There has been some news."

Harry was agitated. "News."

Severus calmed him. "Good news really."

Harry wondered why he didn't tell. "What is it?"

Severus told him. "Your godfather, your Uncle Sirius, is a free man."

Harry was truly shocked. "He is?"

Severus told Harry all that happened. "He will come when safe. And we hope the truth can soon come out."

Harry smiled a bit. "I want to meet him."

Severus warned him. "We still must be careful. After Peter, we need to find a way to prove it."

Harry stopped. "You caught Peter that night?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

Harry remembered. "A man came into Albus' office, and almost said Sirius' name."

Severus found a picture he had of Mundungus. "Was this the man?"

Harry nodded. "Is that good?"

It was, and it wasn't. It was good that Harry was a witness, and he could attest that Albus still dealt with the man. And that they had been talking about Sirius, only a day before Peter had been killed. But Albus also knew Harry had seen, and that would put him at more risk than he already was. Harry was no longer thought to be the hero, and Albus may not see him as such a useful pawn any more.

Severus sent Harry up and went to floo Lucius. "Harry confirmed he was in the school. Now we just need to pin him for the drugs."

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. drug dealer

**an: Hit a new low of 1 review. Jump for joy, I have decided to speed up and finish in 3 chapters. The torture of reading my crap is nearly first story and likely last, thank you for making me plead for reviews that never came.**

Chapter 18

Harry had not felt well when he left the office, but he was sure he would feel better. But if anything, he had started to feel worse. By the time he went to bed, his stomach was bothering him and his lower regions as well. He wasn't worried at first, he thought that he ate something bad. But when he got up in the middle of night for the bathroom, he knew something was wrong. It hurt badly, and there was blood, and not just in the toilet, but on his briefs as well. He started to freak, and he knew something was wrong. For a moment his mind went to the mark on his neck, which Adrian had accused him of being a hickie. But Harry could not remember anything, and he surely would have.

Harry didn't want to worry his cousins, and slipped into his cloak. It was before they were allowed out of the dorms, too early for quidditch. Harry was anxious, and he didn't like waking Poppy up, but he was scared. He knew Severus was a medic, but he felt worried telling the man.

Poppy appeared from her office as soon as he entered. "Who is there?"

Harry slipped from his cloak. "It's me."

Poppy was worried. "It is very early. "

Harry was pale. "I am sorry for waking you."

Poppy motioned. "No apologies. What is wrong?"

Harry mumbled. "There is blood."

Poppy got him to lie on a bed. "Blood? You cut yourself?"

Harry could barely be heard. "In my pants."

Poppy was pale. "Anything else?"

Harry nodded. "My stomach has bothered me."

Poppy turned his clothes into a gown. "Has something happened?"

Harry reluctantly told her about tutoring. "Is something wrong?"

Poppy didn't want to freak him. "Likely just a small bug."

Poppy gave him a potion, to help with the pain, she told him. It was true, but it also had a sleep potion mixed in. She knew what she had to do, and even with magic, she could not hide it from him if he was awake. She knew she should have told him, but he was already upset, and he was alone up here. He would have to know, if her fears were confirmed, but he barely knew her. He'd need his Aunt or someone for support.

Poppy hated this, being a school nurse she rarely had to run such a test, she hadn't in decades. But she ran it, and she took what was needed, knowing who must have been the culprit. Unfortunately the man had been safe, and there was no physical evidence.

She placed a floo to the dungeons. "Severus."

Even Severus was asleep but he came. "Poppy, it's early even for you."

Poppy nodded. "I need you to come up."

Severus was confused. "What is wrong?"

Poppy didn't go into detail. "Harry is in my wing."

Severus went pale. "He was here earlier."

Poppy nodded. "We need to speak."

Severus came through the floo. "He was pale. Albus….."

Poppy told him why Harry came. "I ran the test."

Severus knew what she meant. "It was positive?"

She nodded sadly. "He was abused."

Severus was confused. "He was fine when I saw him. A bit drowsy."

Poppy nodded. "I assume he was fed a pain potion."

Severus saw the blood sample. "We will have to test it for other potions."

Poppy looked down at Harry. "He will have to know."

Severus sighed. "I will have Andromeda come to school. He will need her support."

Poppy agreed. "We need to nail the man."

Severus went to leave. "Harry is likely the key to that."

Poppy watched as the man left, and knew she could trust him. He had been reluctant three years ago, when she called him to help Harry. She had to remind him how much he loved Lily, and Remus as well. But he had grown closer to Harry, adopted son of the woman who had been all but his sister, and nephew of the man he loved. Severus would do what he had to do, to protect the boy who meant the world to them all. He may not have been the hero, but to those who cared about him, he was very important. And Albus would soon find that out.

Severus took his emergency portkey to Malfoy manor. He saw an elf appear. "I need you to get Lucius."

When the elf was gone he sent his own elf to Andromeda. "Get her to come quick."

An exhausted Lucius and his wife soon appeared. "This is early even for you."

Narcissa was pale. "One of the boys?"

Severus nodded. "I have sent for your sister."

Lucius led his wife to a chair. "We will wait."

Andromeda and Ted didn't take long. "What is happening?"

Severus took a deep breath. "We need to nail Albus and soon."

Lucius was confused. "You told us about Harry hours ago."

Andromeda was pale. "Something else has happened?"

Severus told them about tutoring and ended with. "Harry went to Poppy."

Andromeda was pale. "He drugged Harry."

Narcissa knew it was more. "Something else."

Severus hated saying the words. "Poppy ran a rape kit."

Andromeda looked sick. "He assaulted Harry?"

Ted held his wife but was furious. "I will shred him."

Severus had not called Remus or Sirius, because of this. They needed to try and be calm, and neither man would be, if they knew. Molly would have been the worst, she would have confronted Albus on the spot. Narcissa wondered why Albus would take the risk, surely he would know that Harry would have suspicions, and be in pain. First sex was always rough on the body, usually was, and Albus likely took little care.

Severus mentioned. "He gave Harry a pain potion and seems to have tried to heal him. His medic skills are less than he thinks they are."

* * *

Lucius and Moody were working together, on nailing the man. They were using both their contacts, to connect Dung to the drugs. They were sure Dung would roll over, when he faced prison. He may have feared Albus, but there was a soul in the man, and he was not a murderer either. Moody was told about Harry, though Tonks was not yet, as she was too close to Sirius. Even Moody, a hard core auror, was driven to move quicker for this. He had become close to the boy due to Tonks, and he was sickened by this, as were the others.

In the morning Harry came around in the hospital wing, feeling a bit better. Poppy was reluctant, but it was decided for now, not to tell him. Her results were sent to a friend in the hospital, to check the blood samples. She detected no potions, other than a pain reliever, and guessed muggle.

Harry awoke. "Where am I?"

Poppy sat. "Harry, what do you remember?"

Harry slowly remembered. "I came last night."

Poppy corrected him. "A few hours ago."

Harry sat up straight. "What is wrong?"

Poppy soothed. "A small virus I believe."

Harry was confused. "The blood?"

Poppy assured him. "Not uncommon."

Harry relaxed a bit. "I will be okay?"

Poppy forced herself to say. "I want you to take this for a few days."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. I'll be okay then?'

Poppy did tell him. "I ran a blood test, but you should be."

Harry went to leave. "Sorry for waking you up."

Poppy just smiled a tad. "Nurses and healers are used to it."

Harry had a small smile. "Aunt Annie says that. I hope she writes soon."

Poppy reminded him. "She is coming to visit."

It would be sooner than next weekend, but they didn't want to alert Albus. She was upset Harry didn't get her letters, and that he was upset. She and Ted had promised they'd always be there for him. They had told him repeatedly, that no matter how busy they were with work, they'd always be there. It was one reason he lived with them and not Molly, they could give him more attention and time, than Molly could. Andromeda had to wonder what would change, when Albus was dealt with. She knew Sirius would want Harry, Harry was his nephew and godson. But they would worry about that later, when Albus was out of the picture, and it was safe to deal with. What was important, Harry had plenty of family.

Poppy and Severus both found themselves summoned to the hospital later, by the friend she had sent the results to. Andromeda and Moody had met her them there as well, one on business, and one for Harry. Lucius was no surprise, he was deep in this.

The man told them. "There were no potions in his blood, but those you gave him."

Poppy was confused. "That doesn't make sense."

Lucius agreed. "He should remember something."

The man added. "But I did find muggle drugs."

Severus suspected. "What?"

The healer showed forms. "A common date rape drug. It would leave Harry without memories. And an opium laced muggle pain killer."

Andromeda noticed a third, a muscle relaxant. "To try and ease the area."

The man nodded. "No wonder the boy was groggy with all three."

Andromeda wondered. "How?"

Severus smirked. "Tea, one of those damned lemon balls, who knows."

The healer agreed. "Easy enough to add to food."

Andromeda bristled. "We need to find a way."

Moody reassured her. "I believe we have him."

Lucius motioned. "We should have this conversation elsewhere."

The healer handed them the forms. "I hoped I was some help."

Poppy shook his hand. "Thank you."

They trusted the man, or would not have had him run the tests. Severus and Poppy could test for potions, but not for muggle drugs. It was likely why Albus used them, he knew they'd not detect them. But they were in the hospital, and they knew they needed some where more secure. The manor was the obvious place, and Severus was surprised to find the marauders. They had been told most, but not all, not about the rape.

Sirius growled. "He is trying to turn Harry into a pawn."

Lucius calmed him. "We may have him."

Moody agreed. "Fletcher has been arrested for drugs."

Andromeda was confused. "Why didn't we know this?"

Moody turned to her. "Because he was arrested in the muggle world."

Remus was pale. "Of course the police and aurors rarely talk."

Moody agreed. "It seems he was taken down in a sting."

Lucius was confused. "He isn't in prison?"

Moody explained. "He agreed to testify. And since it was prescription drugs mainly, and not street drugs, he got off."

Severus read the paper work. "Some of the drugs are on here."

Andromeda reminded him. "But not the date rape."

Moody wasn't bothered. "Not too hard to get your hands on."

Remus wondered. "Do we have enough to arrest Dung on?"

Moody shook his head. "There is no link to Harry. But I think it will still work."

They were sure the man would have something on him. He always had some stolen goods, or something else going on. They could corner him, and get him to flip on Albus they were certain. They knew there was some risk moving as fast as they were, but Harry was at greater risk. The man saw Sirius free, and he had felt pressured, likely why he made a move on Harry. They could not take the risk, that he would try again.

Moody motioned to Severus and Lucius. "I am sure you would like to come."

* * *

Sirius had wanted to go, but they needed to be careful. Albus was likely having the man watched, because of Harry. He was also hard to control, and he didn't yet know about what happened to Harry. He knew Albus drugged him, and was trying to make him doubt his family, but not the rape. Remus didn't know for sure, but he suspected, and he understood. He may have been far calmer than Sirius, but he was on the edge too.

Dung they had been keeping an eye on, and sure enough he could not stay out of trouble for too long. He was caught stealing from a muggle shop, and luckily Moody was able to apprehend him first, and keep it on the low down. The used the muggle police station, for now.

Dung looked at Moody. "Alastor old friend."

Moody smirked. "Don't try that."

Severus came in. "We need to have a little chat."

Lucius was at his side. "About your boss."

Dung played dumb. "I am unemployed."

Moody barked. "We know who pays your lawyer."

Lucius added when he was denying. "Albus is the only one with the funds and cares."

Dung reminded them. "He turned me into the aurors."

Severus smirked. "And then got you released."

Lucius thought. "Like muggle cops, used you as a stooge."

Dung shrugged. "I needed a pay check."

Severus reminded him. "Still stealing."

Dung didn't deny it. "He hasn't needed me much."

Moody glared. "He needed you recently."

Severus agreed. "Moved into drug pushing."

The man tried to deny it, but they handed him the police record they had on him. He could not deny it, even if his mug shot was not looking back at him. He was confused how they knew, the records were supposed to be hidden, as he was meant to be a stooge. But between Lucius and Moody, sealed files had not been a problem for them. He didn't know what this had to do with them, they couldn't know.

The list of drugs had not included much, but had some of the ones that had been used on Peter to kill him. It was another link to Peter, and his death. And of course Harry could prove that he had been at the school and meeting with Albus.

The men looked at him. "You helped Albus with Peter."

Dung tried to deny it. "I saw him in the cell."

Lucius smirked. "And slipped him the drugs."

Dung shook his head. "Why would I?"

Severus smirked. "A pay cheque."

Moody cut off denial. "We know you were at school, to tell him about Sirius."

Dung was pale. "That boy."

Severus nodded. "If you help us, we won't have you on charges of murder."

Dung was confused. "Murder?"

Moody showed him the papers. "Peter died from an over dose."

Dung was pale. "He shouldn't have died."

Lucius smirked. "You gave him more than a lethal dose."

Dung shook his head. "I would not have…."

Moody agreed. "We know you are no murderer."

Dung was a thief, and a lackey, but he had never hurt anyone before. He had never gone into battle even, and not just because not a soldier. For a thief, the man had a descent heart, and he would not kill someone. They reminded him of that, as they mentioned Peter, and Harry as well. He was being used as a pawn, and he was hurting people, in a way he never would have. And he would be the one who would suffer in the end.

Dung nodded. "I would never have killed."

Moody said. "Help us nail him."

Dung was pale. "He will kill me."

Severus reminded hm. "Fabian saved your life more than once."

Dung didn't deny it. "I went straight for a while because of him. But what does he have to do with this?"

Lucius told him. "Harry is his son."

Dung was pale. "I knew he was a decoy….."

Lucius pushed. "He used your drugs to assault Fabian's son."

Severus asked. "Don't you owe it to Fabian to help his son?"

Dung nodded. "He was the only one who ever had faith in me."

Moody stood. "You will put your memories in this for us."

Dung did, after taking the serum. When done he said. "You need to get me to a safe house."

Moody smirked. "You are under arrest."

Dung reminded them. "Peter died in prison."

Moody went to leave. "That is why we will leave you here."

Albus didn't know he was in prison, and they would assure it would remain the same way. They assured the man, when Albus was in prison, they would spring him from muggle prison. They would use a spell, to make sure that the muggle police didn't release him, until they needed him. They hoped he would not run, that he would do what was right. He was no killer, and he owed it to Fabian, but he was also scared.

Severus was relieved as they left. "We need to get Albus arrested now. The longer he is free, the bigger a threat he is to Harry."

**An: Please keep on reviewing, please.**


	18. taken down

Harry was a bit worried, but the blood had finally stopped, and the potions from Poppy had helped. He didn't want to worry his cousins, so he didn't say anything to them. They were a bit worried when he got back from the hospital wing, as they were awake when he had got back. Harry assured them he had just gone to the owlery, and they didn't think anything of it. They knew he had been upset his Aunt had not written recently, and he had likely gone to write to her. It was Sunday and they didn't have quidditch practice, or they may have noticed Harry was gone before. He had his cloak, so he was able to pass through the school, without being worried about curfew.

They were a bit surprised, when they were on their way down to breakfast, when Charlie stopped them. He was home from a game on the road, he had in fact just come in. He looked a bit worried, though he did his best, to hide it from the twins.

He looked at Harry. "I heard you have not been feeling well."

Fred was worried. "What?"

George agreed. "You didn't tell us."

Harry was pale. "Just a stomach bug."

Charlie motioned. "You are going to come and stay with me."

Fred was worried. "Why?"

George didn't like it. "This doesn't sound good."

Charlie calmed his brothers. "Mum is just worried."

Harry looked at the twins. "I will be fine."

Fred didn't like it. "We'll come visit."

George nodded. "Maybe we'll catch it."

Charlie hid a wince and said. "You two should get to breakfast."

Harry nodded. "I'm okay."

Fred reluctantly went to go with his twin. "We will come soon."

Charlie had been worried, when he had received a floo call that morning. Severus had contacted him from Malfoy manor, before he had told the others. They were reluctant to include him, but knew they had to. They needed time, to track down Dung, and be able to get his help. Harry was not safe in the dorms, and they didn't want to raise suspicions by removing him from school. Poppy promised to make it look like Harry had to be removed from classes for a few days, due to the bug. It was common knowledge Harry often stayed with his cousin, so it would not raise suspicion. Unlike the dorms, which Minerva could not block Albus entrance, Charlie's private rooms were another matter.

Charlie was so worried about Harry, as he led him to his rooms. He was sick to know what had happened to Harry, and beating himself up. He should have been able to protect Harry. The fact he had been away for a game, and not there to do anything, wasn't comforting him.

Harry was worried when they got to their rooms. "What is wrong with me?"

Charlie tried to calm him. "Nothing."

Harry wasn't buying it. "Poppy said I was fine. It was just a bug."

Charlie motioned him to sit. "Harry…."

Harry was restless. "She took a blood test. Something must be wrong."

Charlie sighed. "It's not your health."

Harry was confused. "I don't get this."

Charlie called for breakfast. "It is about the headmaster."

Harry was agitated. "He did something to me didn't he?"

Charlie was told to limit what he said. "We're worried he may have drugged you."

Harry was pale. "That is why I felt so woozy."

Charlie nodded. "It seems he gave you too much and you collapsed."

Harry was relieved. "Oh."

Charlie motioned. "You are going to stay with me for a few days."

Harry asked. "What about my classes?"

Charlie sighed. "For now, you are sick."

Harry wasn't happy. "I will miss a lot."

Charlie knew Harry was rare in hating to miss class. "I will help you keep up."

Harry smirked a bit. "Not much better than the twins."

Charlie shrugged. "Hey I did well enough. We'll enlist Percy if needed."

Harry groaned but agreed. "He can help with runes and arithmancy."

Percy came in handy for some things, they could both agree. The fifth year Percy was still a bit of a prat, and Harry was not as close to him as the other brothers. But they got along well enough, likely Harry got along better with him, then Percy's actual brothers did. He and Percy both shared a love for books, and studying new things. Harry though had a bit of a prank side to him, which Percy never approved of.

Charlie had something to pick up his spirits. "I have this."

Harry took a letter from him. "For me."

Charlie smiled. "Your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry was relieved. "I have been worried about them."

Charlie knew he was worried for other reasons. "She didn't want you to worry."

Harry looked down at the letter. "I thought she was coming to visit."

Charlie assured him. "She still is."

Harry was relieved. "I know I am at school like everyone else, and ….."

Charlie quieted him. "Everyone gets home sick from time to time."

Harry shook his head. "Not the twins or…."

Charlie assured him. "Every one."

Harry went to open the letter. "I love school, but I finally have a family."

Charlie smiled. "Likely why it's harder for you."

Harry had a home with the Tonks for almost two years, but there were times the old memories came back. Unlike most kids who came to school at eleven and were excited for freedom, Harry had not had family. He loved school, ad his studies, but from time to time he missed them. Having the twins and Charlie definitely helped, and Uncle Moony when he came. He hadn't had a letter in a while, and that had hit home for him.

Charlie watched as Harry disappeared into his room to read. "Thank Merlin he doesn't know yet."

* * *

Sirius and Remus had been worried sick about Harry, even though they didn't know the whole story. They knew Harry was a target, and at risk at school. It took everything to keep Sirius from rushing up to the school, and Remus was little better. They knew they were right, not to tell the two men what had happened, until Albus was in prison. They would know, and be furious they had not been told, but it was what had to be done.

Lucius worked quickly it seems, and with Moody's help, he went to both Cornelius and Amelia. Cornelius was easy to convince, he had always wanted to nail the man to the wall. Amelia was a bit slower, but with all the evidence, she was willing to issue a warrant.

Sirius was worried as they headed for the school. "I wish Harry wasn't there."

Remus agreed. "Albus may try…."

Lucius assured them. "Harry should be on his way to the woods."

Moody saw their look. "Severus sent word to Charlie, to get Harry out of the school."

Sirius wasn't comforted. "The woods? Should he not be taken into town?"

Lucius reminded them. "Albus will have the gates under watch."

Moody added. "And if for some reason Albus gets away, town is unprotected."

Sirius bristled. "He won't."

Remus was pale. "Is he safe in the woods?"

Lucius reminded the man of his lessons. "Hagrid and Fang will accompany them to the centaurs."

Sirius thought. "Even Magorian would not harm a child."

Remus felt some comfort. "Harry knows Firenze from our lessons."

Moody motioned. "We should go, Albus will soon know we are here."

Sirius smirked. "He won't run, he thinks everyone bows to him."

Lucius agreed. "But even if Harry is safe, there is a school full of kids."

Harry had been staying with his cousin for a few days now, until this could be put into action. He hadn't liked missing school, but he understood. When word came they were coming to school, Severus had gone into action. He had ordered Charlie to take Harry, with the cloak, and get to Hagrid and the centaurs. Harry would be safe with the centaurs, until they could come for him, Firenze would ensure that. The twins and even Percy were on alert, and had been given the map. They were to take Neville, and head to the room of requirements, if they were at risk.

Albus wasn't sure why, but he knew something was going on his school. He had been demanding to see Harry for days, as he was sick. But he had been denied entrance by Charlie, and Poppy assured him it was a minor bug. He went to see Charlie, and found he was not in class.

Albus went for the twins next, who should have been in charms. "I am looking for the Weasley twins."

Filius looked up. "They are not here Albus."

Albus looked around. "This is their period."

Filius shrugged. "They went to see Poppy."

Albus smirked. "I am sure they did."

Filius called. "Maybe they caught what Harry has."

Albus grumbled under his breath. "I am sure they didn't."

He was furious when he found Percy sick too. "What the hell is happening?"

Vector shrugged. "Perhaps you should visit Poppy."

He was on his way up there when he saw someone he didn't expect. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius snarled. "You didn't think you'd keep me from Harry forever."

Albus growled. "You put him at risk."

Lucius appeared next to him. "No, we have come to ensure the last risks are gone."

Albus sneered. "What are you playing at?"

Moody stepped forward. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest."

Albus stared at him. "What the hell for?"

Moody read the list. "Fraud, kidnapping, Larson, conspiracy to commit murder, obstructing justice, and raping a minor."

Albus smirked. "You think I will just hand myself over."

Lucius shook his head. "Not smart enough for that."

It all happened so fast, they were prepared, they knew he would not come along quietly. The man attacked, and there was a reason that even Voldemort had feared him at times. But they were all shocked, when in duel with him, when Fawkes appeared. They had never understood how the bird had stayed with the man, considering he was dark. But they were reminded in a second, that the bird belonged to the school, and remained for the kids. Moody somehow knew what was happening, and warned those with him, to turn and block their eyes. There was an explosion of light, and when the hall cleared, Albus lay prone on the ground. It seemed he had not taken Moody's warning to heart.

Albus was quickly put into magic dampeners and restraints, and was to be transported to the ministry. For now Harry was left where he was, as all the adults accompanied Albus to the ministry. Albus was enervated when there, and fed a truth serum.

Sirius was shaken when the mad admitted to it all. "I knew, but still…."

Remus was as pale. "To be able to talk about it so calmly."

Moody assured them. "He will go away."

Sirius asked. "What did he mean about Harry?"

Remus agreed. "That charge?"

Lucius reluctantly told them ending with. "He doesn't know."

Remus was sick. "He assaulted Harry?"

Sirius raged. "How did you not tell us? I will…."

Moody cut him off. "For that reason. We needed proof, and Harry doesn't need you back in jail."

Remus put a hand on Sirius. "He is right."

Lucius turned to them. "I will have Severus bring Harry to the manor."

Sirius nodded. "I want to see him."

Remus nodded. "It may be safe at school now, but he needs us."

It was agreed he'd be brought home, and they'd find a way to tell him what had been done to him. He would have to testify, not in open court but with Amelia, and he didn't need to be blindsided by it. Unfortunately the woman would have to ask him what he remembered about the whole episode, and it would come up. They had no idea how they were going to tell Harry, but he would be home for some time, and they would help him with all of this. They had no idea how, even if he had no memories, such a betrayal by a headmaster, would rock him.

Sirius looked at his cousins as they waited at the manor. "I still can't believe you didn't tell us what that monster did to him."

* * *

Harry had been scared for his cousins and everyone, as he was taken into the woods. Charlie remained with him, as did Hagrid and Firenze. They didn't go far into the woods, just far enough that the centaur wards would work, if needed. Part of the woods was protected, and not even Albus could enter them, if the centaurs wanted to keep him out. The centaurs had long ago swore to the safety of the kids, and would keep to that. Magorian was not overly friendly, but he had okayed his son bringing Harry this far, and keeping him safe.

Harry was scared when Severus came for him, and could see something had happened. Severus assured him he would have answers soon, but not there. Charlie accompanied them, and when they got to the gates, they apparated to a manor Harry had never seen.

Harry was scared. "Where are we?"

Severus assured him. "Malfoy Manor."

Charlie was surprised. "You have never come?"

Harry shook his head. "Just their house on the coast."

Severus steered him in. "Hopefully now it's safe, you will spend more time."

Harry stopped. "Safe?"

Remus smiled from his place in the den. "Safe."

Lucius explained as Harry went into Remus' arms. "Albus has been arrested."

Harry pulled back. "He will stay away right?"

Sirius came in. "He will."

Remus saw Harry's look. "Your godfather, and Uncle."

Sirius drank in his first view of Harry. "I have missed you cub."

Harry was a bit reluctant but he smiled. "Aunt Annie and Moony have told me all about you."

Lucius looked at the others. "We'll let you guys have some time."

Harry stopped his Aunt and went into her arms. "Can you stay?"

Andromeda shared a look with Sirius but nodded. "I am not going anywhere."

Harry had grown close to all of them, less so maybe the Malfoys, but them as well. And the Weasleys of course, Molly would come soon. But Andromeda and Ted were the closest things to parents he had, and the comfort zone for him. Sirius may have been his Uncle, and he and Remus were meant to raise him, but that wold mean little to Harry. Andromeda didn't worry about Remus, but she hoped Sirius could be reasonable. Sirius may have the time and room for Harry that Molly had been lacking, but Harry had settled into their home and dynamic.

Sirius watched the way he held to Andromeda, and he could admit he felt some jealousy. He was grateful though, that Andromeda and Molly had both been there for Harry, when he could not be. He had always loved his cousin, and knew she would have taken good care of Harry.

Sirius sat down with him. "It is safe for you to come out as my nephew."

Harry eyed him but nodded. "I'd like that."

Remus knew this was the hard part. "We're going to need your help to put him away."

Harry was confused. "Help?"

Sirius nodded. "You will have testify, in private."

Harry thought. "Because I saw that man Professor Snape showed me the picture of?"

Remus nodded. "That to start with."

Harry knew it helped get his Uncle out. "What else could I?"

Remus shared a worried look with Andromeda. "What Albus has done to you."

Harry reminded them. "I was a baby. How can I testify?"

Andromeda was worried to say it. "We mean since school."

Harry paled. "Charlie told me."

Remus blanched. "He told you? He was to wait."

Harry reminded him. "I fainted from the drugs. I remember that. And I went to Poppy. I just thought I fainted.

They shared a look, and they wished they could allow Harry to believe that. But with Albus in prison, the truth was going to come out. Harry was surrounded by those who loved him, and they would help him through all of this. And thankfully he had no memories, and hoped it would remain that way. It would be hard enough knowing he was raped, without being able to remember it.

Harry noticed their silence. "There is more. What aren't you telling me?"

Remus tried to hold him. "You didn't just faint Harry."

Andromeda nodded. "The bleeding…."

Harry went stock white. "Poppy said it was a virus."

Sirius shook his head. "She wanted you to have us when you found out he…."

Harry shook his head. "He…..? No. No. No."

Andromeda watched him bolt from the couch. "I am so sorry Harry."

Sirius tried to hold him. "He will never touch you again."

Remus agreed. "He will pay for this."

Harry pulled away from his godfather. "Don't touch me, don't…."

Ted came over and laid a hand on Harry. "It's okay Harry, you are safe."

Harry turned into the man's arms, and sobbed against him. Sirius reminded himself, as he watched the couple hold Harry, that Harry had just met him. Andromeda and Ted were family too, and Harry needed comfort from whoever he would accept it from. As Harry was led from the room, he was a mix between anger and envy. He wished he could rip Albus to shreds, and he was feeling jealous of the couple.

Sirius paced. " I know he is in prison and pay, but I wish there was something I could do. Damn it."

**An: The trial for Albus will come next chapter. Please review the last few chapters.**


	19. final justice

Molly and Arthur had been sent for; they should be there for Harry through this. He may have chosen to leave their house, and live with the Tonks, but he loved them. Tonks had gone to school, to fetch Draco and the twins, who they knew would be worried about Harry. Draco and Harry could be friends for real, and Harry could be public about who he was, but that was no comfort now. Molly and Arthur arrived with all their kids, even Percy came from school, and surprisingly Bill was on his way. He had recently moved to France, and when he heard what happened, he insisted on coming home. The bank would let him work from London, so he could be home to support Harry, through this. Harry had many people who loved him and would support him, and he would need it right now.

Andromeda had reluctantly left Harry's side, and gone down to dinner. He had cried himself into an exhausted sleep, and Ted thought they both could use something to eat. They were both in bad shape, but were trying to keep it strong for Harry.

Molly saw them come in. "How is he?"

Andromeda sighed. "He is asleep."

Sirius was still upset. "Has he spoken?"

Ted shook his head. "He refuses."

Moody came in. "He will have to, tomorrow."

Tonks turned to him. "Tomorrow?"

Lucius was surprised. "Our courts move quick but not that."

Moody sighed. "It was ruled, he is too dangerous to wait."

Sirius shot them a look. "But Harry?"

Molly agreed. "He is a minor."

Lucius reminded them. "His testimony will be needed."

Andromeda hated this. "He can't get up in court, he is in no shape."

Moody assured him. "He won't have to be in court."

Ted was a bit relieved. "He couldn't handle that."

Lucius assured them. "Amelia is good with kids."

They knew that, and this was needed, but it was hard. Harry was not talking, and he was in rough shape, from learning he had been raped. Even if he didn't have to do it in open court, this would be rough on him. They had sent word to school, Harry would not likely return for some time, even after the trial. The news had hit the papers, about who he was, and that would add to it. His rape had not been made public, as he was a minor. But rumors had spread about the charge, and there was bound to be speculation, about who he had raped.

They hoped the trial would only be a day, two at most. There was plenty of evidence, and Dung and Harry would booth be testifying as well. Dung had been retrieved from muggle prison, and he would be released once he had testified.

An elf appeared. "Master Harry be needing help."

Andromeda was confused. "He is asleep."

Severus nodded. "The potion I gave should keep him out till morning.'

The little elf shook his head. "He be screaming."

Andromeda paled as she rushed for the stairs. "A nightmare."

Severus came with her. "I gave him a dreamless sleep."

Ted's heart broke as they could hear his screams from the hall. "It doesn't seem to have worked."

Andromeda rushed into the room and sunk down on the bed. "Come on Harry, wake up for me."

Ted put a hand on Harry as he sat with them. "You are safe, wake up."

Harry's screaming stopped and they could feel him come around as Andromeda soothed him. "Aunty?"

Annie kissed him on the head. "I am here."

Ted held him. "We are both here."

Severus handed a potion. "A calming potion."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Andromeda tried. "It will help you feel better."

Harry shook his head. "No, he…."

Severus reminded Harry. "No one here will hurt you."

Andromeda nodded. "We just want you to feel better."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Andromeda sighed. "How about some warm milk at least."

Even that Harry seemed reluctant to have. They were reminded he had been told, how he had been drugged. He knew it was in the food, or perhaps candy that he had accepted from the headmaster. Though he knew they loved him, and would never hurt him, he was worried about any potions. And he was so on edge, he thought they may slip something into his food. Sirius who appeared in the door, was the one who helped.

He called. "Kreacher."

Andromeda was confused. "What are you thinking?"

Kreacher appeared. "So filthy half blood is free."

Sirius nodded. "This is Reg's son Harry."

Kreacher looked at Harry. "Little Lord Black, so happy to serve you."

Harry was confused. "Aren't you Lord Black?"

Sirius shook his head. "If my brother died childless, but my father passed over me for Reg."

Kreacher nodded. "Master Regulus be true Black. No traitor scum."

Andromeda looked at Sirius. "I don't think this is the time for such a reunion."

Sirius looked at Kreacher. "You will come and serve Harry. You will prepare all his meals, and take orders from no one but him."

Kreacher actually looked happy. "Kreacher be at service."

Sirius looked at Harry. "He won't let any one touch your food. He'd rather die than betray your daddy's son."

Harry had been told about the elf, but never seen him before. He reluctantly trusted the elf, and sent him for some milk. Andromeda shot her cousin a grateful look, relieved he had thought of it. The milk would not do as much as a potion, but glad he would take something to relax. When he calmed a bit, and Severus and Sirius were gone, he told them about his nightmare. He seemed to have a few flashes.

Andromeda hated to admit when he asked. "You are going to have to testify tomorrow."

* * *

As hard as Lucius had tried, he could do nothing about Harry having to testify the next day. He had it okayed, that Tonks would accompany him. He may have been closer to his Aunt, but his cousin was an auror, which is why it was allowed. She would be in the room with him, and would hopefully be able to offer him some small comfort. Harry was led away from his Aunt and Uncle, and taken to speak to Amelia, in her office. He barely looked up the entire time, and Tonks kept thinking he would break down. He held it together, until he was back with Aunt, but was stark white. Andromeda and Ted took him home, while the others went to court that afternoon. Dung testified, and the other evidence was shown.

The trial was short, and they hoped that was a good sign. They were worried the next morning, when Harry wanted to be taken to court. He had nightmares since this had all happened, and court would not be easy. But he refused to take no, and they reluctantly agreed.

Fred pouted. "We want to go."

George nodded. "Harry needs us."

Molly shook her head. "No."

Arthur reminded the boys. "He has all of us."

Fred felt such guilt. "We should have been before."

George nodded. "He should not have been hurt."

Molly held the twins. "You kept him as safe as you could."

Charlie agreed with their Mum. "Harry knows that."

Harry had appeared. "I do."

Molly went to him. "I wish you would stay too."

Andromeda agreed. "You don't need to go."

Harry was white but not backing down. "I do."

Ted came in with Lucius. "Ready to go?"

Narcissa reminded her sister. "He'll not forgive us if we leave him."

Andromeda knew. "I am just worried."

They all were, they all loved Harry, and the last days had been rough. He would not return to school for some time, he needed time to heal. Even when he did, he would likely remain with Charlie and not in the dorms at first. They would keep up with studies when he was there, even though he had been excused from his homework. They knew he would need a distraction, and he was such a bookworm, it would help him. The twins and Draco would remain a bit longer, and Percy, but would soon head back to school.

Harry held to his Aunt as he had seen so few people since it happened. He had been able to floo to Moody's office before, but unfortunately to go into the court room, that was not possible. As Harry clung to her for dear life, she thought again how wrong it was he was there.

Augusta came their way. "I am surprised he is here."

Andromeda reminded her. "He is one of the main victims.'

Augusta eyed Harry. "You must know child, I had no idea my grandson was the real one."

Harry looked up. "I know."

Augusta went to go into the room. "We are all here for justice."

Harry saw a man and asked. "Who is he? He looks…."

Sirius saw his look. "Aberforth, Albus' younger brother."

Lucius added. "He runs a tavern in Hogsmeade."

Narcissa was surprised he sat on his brother's side. "I thought there was bad blood."

Remus shrugged. "I guess he decided to be there in the end."

Harry looked at them. "The end?"

Andromeda assured him. "Soon."

Albus was brought in. "This is a farce, all I did was for the war."

Amelia spoke. "The rape of a child only days ago?"

Albus shrugged. "Nothing he didn't want."

Another voice called. "Why you had to drug him."

Albus looked around. "You all owe me your lives. A few lives and a boy or two, I asked very little."

He was sure he would get off, even with all the evidence. They took a vote, his questioning had been under vertiserum, and had nailed him. Harry's rape was the newest charge, but multiple counts of conspiracy to commit murder, one count of second degree murder for Peter, drugs, grand Larson, fraud and countless other charges were brought on him. And none that were needed, to win a war.

A clerk announced. "With all votes against you, Albus Dumbledore you are found guilty of all charges."

Albus thought it a joke. "No."

Andromeda held Harry. "It's done."

Amelia spoke. "Albus Dumbledore you are sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. It will be performed at midnight."

Albus looked at them all as he was dragged out. "You know this is wrong, I saved you all."

Sirius spat. "Justice."

Harry held to his Aunt. "Can we go home?"

She helped him stand. "We'll go now."

Moody appeared. "I have permission for you to floo from my office."

Sirius sent his mentor a grateful look. "Thank you."

Harry surprised his Aunt when they were in the aurors office. "Can we go home?"

Andromeda knew he meant their home. "In a few days perhaps."

Ted added. "Your cousins are still at the manor."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Andromeda could admit she was worried, they had not spoken to Sirius yet. He was Harry's godfather and Uncle, he and Remus had custody. For now it was not an issue, until the summer time. Molly had seen what was best for Harry, Andromeda just hoped her cousin could as well. For now they would remain at the manor, so he had all the support he needed. The adults stayed up that night, as midnight approached, believing Harry and the other kids to be in bed. Moody arrived half past midnight, to tell them the man had not survived the kiss.

Harry who had been sitting on the stairs with Charlie let out a sob and buried his head against his cousin. "It's over."

* * *

Draco and the twins returned to school a few days later, though they were reluctant to leave Harry. Charlie did as well, as classes were returning, and he needed to teach. Harry had got a lot of letters from friends like Lee and Oliver, reminding him of their support. Though Harry had read, he had not responded to any of them yet. The twins assured him, they would thank their friends, when they got back to school. For a moment they had nearly made a joke about Oliver and his crush, but couldn't bring themselves to. Harry wanted to go home, but for now they remained at the manor, so he could have all of their support. Narcissa also came in handy, as she was quite good at runes homework.

Andromeda knew she needed to talk to her cousin, a week after the others went back to school. Harry kept asking to go home, and the support was not the reason they didn't take him. Harry was over whelmed, and they knew he'd do better at home.

Andromeda finally said. "Ted and I are taking Harry home."

Sirius didn't understand. "Grimmauld is barely inhabitable yet."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think she meant with us."

Andromeda nodded. "To our house."

Sirius reminded her. "He is my nephew, I have custody."

Ted reminded him. "We have for two years."

Sirius snapped. "Because I couldn't."

Andromeda was calm. "Harry barely knows you."

He turned to her. "All the more reason to stay here."

Andromeda sighed. "I'd have agreed before."

Ted finished. "But after what happened to him, things must be different."

Remus reminded Sirius. "We all love him."

Sirius sighed. "I want to help raise him."

Ted reminded him. "Molly has, and so can you."

Sirius shook his head. "Not part time."

Harry spent time at the Burrow every holiday, and during the summer. He would be there on days his Uncle worked, and spent some weekends. He was allowed to go when he chose, and he set when and how long. Molly played an active role in his life, and had a say, without raising him. She had been reluctant at first, but she could admit how much happier Harry was, with some one on one attention. The problem was that Sirius could give him that as well, and he was not willing to settle. He had missed out on so much with Harry, and he owed it to Reg and James.

Remus was torn, as much as he wanted to help raise Harry, he knew Andromeda and Ted were right about it all. He knew Harry considered the couple closest thing to parents he could remember. He may have been three and a half when his parents died, but he had no memories.

Narcissa had come in. "Black Manor."

Andromeda turned to her. "What of it?"

Sirius agreed. "Haven't been there since a child."

Narcissa thought. "It would be big enough to house all of you."

Lucius agreed. "Has a pool and we could add things like here."

Remus understood. "More comfortable than Grimmauld."

Sirius was catching on. "You want us all to live together?"

Andromeda shrugged. "Then Harry can have us all."

Ted agreed. "He could do with as much love as possible."

Remus thought it sounded good. "And Harry can get to know you."

Sirius nodded. "I guess."

Andromeda did say. "I'd still like to take him home now."

Lucius stepped in. "The manor needs time to work on."

Ted nodded. "Harry keeps asking."

Sirius reluctantly agreed. "But I will visit."

Andromeda assured him. "Like Molly, he will need it."

They headed to speak to Harry, and told him their plan for summer. They knew he loved their home, but it was not the house alone. He wanted to be with the couple, he was happy when they were at the coast too. The rules would be the same with the Burrow, he could go when he wished to, to be with his Aunt and cousins. For now, he was told they were going to take him home, as he had been asking.

Harry looked up in relief. "Really?"

Andromeda held him. "The elves will pack."

Sirius added. "We will visit."

Remus poked in. "When you are comfortable."

Harry nodded a bit. "I'd like that."

Andromeda helped him up. "How about we have lunch and then…."

Harry shook his head. "Can we have it at home?"

Ted nodded. "Dora will join us."

Sirius hugged him. "I will see you soon."

Harry tentatively returned the hug. "Okay."

Narcissa reminded Harry. "You need help with runes or anything, we're here."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Aunt Cissy."

Ted offered the floo powder. "We'll go home."

When they got back to the house, they knew they had been right. It would be a long road, Harry had a lot of healing to do, but it was a start. He disappeared as Andromeda went to call her daughter, but they did not worry. Sure enough when Ted went to get him for lunch, Moody coming with Tonks, he was in his usual reading spot in the garden. Ted was relieved to see Harry writing in his journal, he hadn't since the rape.

Ted led Harry back into the house. "Some food will help."

**An: I am trying to decide how to wrap the story up.**

**I am up for a challenge. Hoping a challenge will inspire a story which will get more support. So please send your challenges.**


	20. epilogue: major milestones

Though still shaken, Harry returned to school a few weeks later. He didn't return to the dorms for another month, having been given permission to live with Charlie, until he was feeling better. Remus and Sirius had spent time with him, and both would be at school. Remus was full time, he had been asked to take over for Minerva, as she was now headmistress. Sirius would cover the three days around a full moon for him, to allow him to teach. Sirius could have remained at school, but understood finally Harry was not ready for him full time, and came only when needed. Well and once a week, as Harry eventually returned to his animagus training. By the summer, he was making real progress, not only in his form but in healing, and in bonding with Sirius. Remus was supposed to be temporary, but he was happy to accept an offer to stay on.

That summer Andromeda and Ted moved into Black Manor, to be with Harry and the marauders. The manor had all the muggle perks like a home theater added, like Malfoy manor. Harry missed their small home, but he settled in with time, just happy his Aunt and Uncle had come. They would spend time on the coast as well in the summer, as they had always done in the past.

Sirius was excited when Harry was home for the summer. "We can fly, and ride, and teach Harry some pranks and….."

Remus cut him off. "Slow it down."

Sirius was bouncing like a child. "It's the first real time I have spent with him."

Remus reminded him. "And Harry is still adjusting."

Sirius shrugged. "He will be here all summer."

Remus reminded him. "Or he may choose to spend more time at the Burrow."

Sirius shook his head. "Ron."

Remus reminded him. "But the twins."

Sirius pointed out. "I am his Uncle."

Remus also reminded him. "And Molly is his Aunt. Harry is as much Fabian's as he is Regulus'."

Sirius grunted. "It's bad enough I have to share him with Romy."

Remus sighed. "Harry sees them like parents."

Sirius grunted. "I don't see why they had to take him away."

Remus shook his head. "It was two days."

Harry had been off school for three days, but had yet to come to the manor. He and the couple spent the first days at their home, for some time. The couple had visited him at school, and wrote all the time, but he hadn't seen much of them since he went back to class. Sirius loved his cousin, and was grateful for her bond with Harry, but a bit of jealousy did rear up.

Andromeda appeared. "There you are."

Sirius looked around. "Where is he?"

Andromeda sighed. "He is with Molly."

Sirius was angry. "He was to come home today."

Remus reminded him. "He goes on days Ted works."

Sirius didn't buy it. "Now he has us."

Andromeda reminded him. "He has cousins to have fun with."

Sirius pouted. "He can have fun with us."

Remus smirked. "We're not all grown children."

Andromeda told her cousin. "Ted will bring him home for dinner."

Sirius was still pouting. "I wanted to do a prank with him."

Andromeda shook her head. "Do I have to remind you, there is only one child here?"

Sirius was not amused. "Some of us like to have fun."

Andromeda reminded him. "Harry is not Draco. He prefers to read, and play chess."

Remus agreed. "You over whelm him."

Sirius was a hurt puppy. "I am the fun godfather."

Andromeda went to settle in. "You need to tame down the fun act, or Harry will choose to spend more time at the Burrow."

The reality was no one wanted to put Harry through a custody dispute, which was the only reason this was worked out. Being Harry's named guardian would help Sirius, but Harry was old enough. His wishes would be taken into account, and Molly being his Aunt, would help. Harry wanted to be here with them, but Sirius needed to tame it down. There was a reason Harry was drawn to Ted.

Sirius was surprised later when Harry arrived with Moody. "I thought you were at the Burrow."

Harry cringed at the tone. "I was."

Moody agreed. "I collected him there."

Sirius was confused. "Where is Ted?"

Ted appeared soon. "I got caught up at the office."

Moody nodded. "I had to drop files off to Arthur so I collected Harry. I was coming to dinner."

Andromeda kissed Harry. "Did you have a good time with your cousins?"

Harry nodded. "We flew."

Ted motioned. "Why don't I show you up to your room before dinner? Tonks is not here yet."

Andromeda grunted when she saw Sirius was pouting again. "We only need one child in the house."

Remus looked at Sirius and silently reminded him, not to pick a fight. If this living together didn't work out, Lucius made it clear as did Molly, that they would put their support behind Andromeda and Ted. And Remus could not deny he knew they'd be right, Harry was better where he was. He wanted to help raise Harry, and not simply at school, and needed to stop Sirius from ruining this.

Remus reminded him. "I have waited as long as you have, and I won't risk losing a chance to help raise him, because you are acting infantile."

* * *

Things had got easier with time. Sirius had come to see that Andromeda and Ted were Mom and dad in all but name, and he could appreciate that. But he found the perfect role, he became the cool Uncle. Harry and the twins did ask his advice, the twins wanting to open a joke shop. Harry was always closer to Ted and Remus, but he loved the man, when he quieted down. And Sirius' help with his animagus training had helped as well. In the two years that followed, the odd little family dynamic that had developed, grew and they all had become closer.

As Harry entered his sixth year in school, he was starting to date. He had not dated anyone serious, the twins were involved with the chasers on their team. They were all surprised when Oliver arrived back on the scene, having graduated two years before. Harry had been sad to see him go, though not Marcus, wishing Adrian had gone too. Oliver had been playing with the United, and still was, but was taking over for Madam Hooch. Or he would in a year, for now he was training with her, and still playing. The twins and Charlie were not sure about it all.

Oliver found Harry out on the grounds after practice. "Can I walk you back up to school?"

Harry shook his head. "I was meeting Charlie."

Oliver winced but he said. "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day."

Harry nodded. "I am happy they are more often."

Oliver took a deep breath. "I had hoped you may come into town with me."

Harry blushed as he realized Oliver was asking him out. "I'd like that."

Charlie had appeared. "You may pick him up from my rooms."

Harry turned to look at his brother. "Charlie?"

Charlie smirked. "You know it will be your Uncles or me."

Harry looked at Oliver. "Do you know what you are getting into?"

Oliver laughed. "Not running away yet."

Charlie smirked. "Not yet."

Harry reminded his big cousin. "You are supposed to be the better option."

Charlie put an arm around him. "Oh I am calling in the re-enforcements."

Oliver looked pale when he heard that, and he took his leave. Harry was a bit worried, that Oliver may not come to pick him up. Harry had gone to dances and such, but never had a real boyfriend. And Charlie like the twins, remembered how those two had blushed for years, when Oliver was in school. Harry was still a little brother to them, and it was their duty to protect him.

Harry groaned when he found his Uncles as well as Charlie and the twins, and heck even Percy, in the sitting room. Percy had made it a family affair, apprenticing with Vector, he'd take over next year. He had worked in the ministry for a while.

Harry shook his head. "He probably won't come."

Fred smirked. "He'll show up."

George agreed. "If he wants to live."

Harry shook his head. "Not…"

There was a knock and Percy opened it. "Right on time."

Oliver looked reluctant as he came in. "I wasn't expecting all of you."

Sirius smirked. "The rest could not make it on such short notice."

Percy whispered to Harry. "Your Uncle Lucius and Moody helped out there."

Harry winced as Oliver was being grilled even by the twins and looked at Percy. "Not taking a shot?"

Percy shrugged. "He looks like he has enough."

Harry shot him a grateful look. "You are suddenly my favorite cousin."

Fred heard that. "What was that?"

Harry turned back. "Can we go now?"

Sirius nodded but growled. "He has a mark on him, Mr. Wood….."

Harry led Oliver from the room, and was relieved the others did not come. He was happy Oliver had braved that, and had not run away. Oliver was pale, but by the time he got to town, he was better. He had thought the twins would be back up, his friends, but cousins came first. Harry wanted to focus on the date. The two could not date much till next year, but Harry was just hoping Oliver wanted a second one after that. Bu they enjoyed shopping together, and were both laughing, when they went to have a late lunch.

Harry sat down. "Thank you."

Oliver reminded him. "This is not the end."

Harry shook his head. "For there being a start."

Oliver smirked. "The twins would have hexed me if I stood you up."

Harry was worried. "I will make them back off…."

Oliver cut him off. "I would face them again for you."

Harry was relieved. "I promise my Aunt and Uncle are easier."

Oliver laughed. "Can we perhaps wait on another visit?"

Harry agreed. "Maybe at least until our third date?"

Oliver smiled. "Our third date?"

Harry hoped. "I hope so."

Oliver assured him. "The twins told me I better wait to the third for a kiss."

Harry flushed. "Do you always listen to them?"

Taking that as an offer, Oliver reached across the table, and they shared a tender kiss. Harry had a kiss here or there, but nothing like this. It only lasted moments, and both were blushing before, but they were worse than before. Harry assured him, as they later went for more shopping and back to school, what the twins didn't know, would hurt no one. They were happy to get the kiss out of the way before, as there was none at the end. To little surprise, when Harry was deposited back at Charlie's room, they were all waiting again.

Sirius looked Harry up and down and turned to Oliver. "I assume, you could perhaps take him out again."

* * *

Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, head boy and stop student. The twins had saved the money, and were able to buy a small shop in London. Harry was a silent backer, and the three were set to share Grimmauld, for the next two years. Harry was Lord Potter-Black, and his Uncles who married two years back, lived at school or the manor. Harry planned to take over for Poppy, but she was a nurse, and could not train him fully. Andromeda and Ted, and all the others, were so proud of him. He had become an animagus, and he was training with Severus, in potions too. And he and Oliver had been dating for two years, he had met Oliver's parents, who were a lot less scary. Harry wanted to wait to consider marriage, until done school, and Oliver was patient. The summer Draco, Neville and Ron finished school, Harry finished med school, and Oliver proposed. Oliver proposed in the little area of the Tonks' gardens where Harry read for years, knowing what it meant to him.

With Harry working at school now, the two wed at Christmas. Oliver was still playing pro, but had a few weeks off for a honeymoon. The Blacks and Weasleys, Malfoys and Woods, joined forces, to give the boys the wedding of their dreams. They had chosen to be married at the home on the coast, where Harry had first met the Malfoys and Uncle Moony again. They spent time every summer there, and he loved it.

Harry looked at Sirius and Molly. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Molly nodded. "I am just happy to be here."

Sirius agreed. "They are your parents."

Remus kissed his cheek. "We are all with you."

Harry hugged them. "My family."

Sirius went to leave with his husband. "We will be front row."

Remus looked at his husband. "Are you really okay?"

Sirius nodded. "Romy and Ted are his parents in all but name. They should walk him down the aisle."

Molly agreed. "Both our brothers would agree. They'd be so happy he had a family."

The Malfoys including Pansy who was soon to be engaged to Draco, the extended Weasley can including two grandchildren, and Tonks were all front row for Harry, well and a second row was needed. Severus and Moody were both included, Moody dating Tonks the past few years, and Severus for two reasons. Harry was apprenticing in potions with him now, now he was done med school, he still had a love for it. He had his Aunt and Uncle there for his dads, but Severus was the closest thing to his Uncle Gideon.

The guests were in chairs facing the ocean, the view Harry had adored that first trip. They considered the library, but this was perfect, warming spells used. Oliver stood with the three girls from the quidditch team and George. Fred, Charlie, Draco and Lee stood for Harry. Bill and Percy assured him they weren't upset not to be included, and Ron chose not to come even. Harry had at least one cousin from both sides.

The minister said as Harry got to the front. "We are gathered here today to join these men in marriage. Who gives the younger groom away?"

Ted smiled. "His family does."

"Do you Oliver Richard Wood, take Harry as your husband and bond, united in mind, body and soul?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry Fabian Regulus Prewett-Black, Lord Potter-Black take Oliver as your husband and bond, united in mind, body and soul?"

"I do."

George handed Oliver a ring who slid it on Harry. "With this ring I proclaim my love, and declare my vows till death."

Harry took a ring from Fred. "With this ring I proclaim my love, and declare my vows till death."

The minister finally announced. "I now pronounce you husbands. You may share a kiss."

Oliver happily pulled Harry into his arms for a long passionate kiss. Harry had kept his first name, even when they later discovered his dads planned on the name Gideon for his Uncle, but he kept Harry in honor of Lily. They had used some lilies in the wedding as well, in small amounts, as well as Christmas roses and boughs. But he dropped James, and took both his dads' names as middle names. As he and Oliver signed their wedding contracts, they had a triple barrel name as would their kids, Wood-Prewett-Black. Oliver and Harry were both the last to carry on their last names, and though a mouth full, chose to use all three. At school, Harry would continue as Healer Black and Oliver as Master Wood, as he would in quidditch as well. He had a few years left of playing, but was looking to coach after, professional, and school of course.

The reception was indoors, in the grand ballroom, which had windows overlooking the coast. Done in Gryffindor colors, and with huge Christmas trees along the walls, the center pieces were mini bonsai Christmas trees filled with mini roses, daffodils, and lilies.

Oliver took him into his arms for a first dance after a few courses. "I can't believe today has come."

Harry smiled. "Not soon enough."

Oliver agreed. "Not sad to miss Christmas?"

Harry was reminded it was Christmas Eve. "No, we celebrated early."

Oliver agreed. "I wonder where we will be opening gifts tomorrow."

Harry laughed. "I don't know, we'd have to convince my Aunts to spill."

Oliver groaned as the song ended. "I see one coming our way."

Andromeda reminded them. "Tradition."

Oliver went to dance with her. "I guess."

Harry kissed lady Wood on the cheek. "Thank you for today."

She smiled. "You know Douglas and I are so happy to welcome you to the family."

Harry knew. "You were a bit more welcoming then I fear my family was to Oliver."

The woman laughed, and said she had heard the stories. But Oliver had long been welcome, and both families were excited for grandkids. Harry's dads may have been gone, but his kids would have plenty of family. Since Tonks and Moody didn't seem to plan to wed, and Sirius and Remus could have no kids they learned, it fell to Harry to continue the Black family. He eventually got to dance with his husband again, and they enjoyed most of the six course dinner. Molly had made the wedding cake, and the twins put on a fireworks show for them. They were happy though, when they were whisked off on a honeymoon. They found themselves on a beautiful secluded beach, which later after hours of making love in the private home, they learned was in Greece. It seemed it was a home owned by the Malfoys.

As they watched the sunrise Oliver held Harry to him. "Merry Christmas my love."

* * *

Being married and on a honeymoon at Christmas may have been odd, but special to them. They arrived back two days before the new school term, and before Oliver returned to games. It was amazing sharing apartments and their lives together, Oliver moving in with him to be close to the infirmary. Harry was also working in town, when someone needed a healer, since he wasn't simply a nurse like Poppy. Andromeda was so proud of him, she had inspired him, as had Severus. He was studying potions as well, more for a passion, than for a career.

It took a few months, but by Easter in the end of April, they shared the amazing news with their families. Just in time for Christmas and their anniversary, they would be welcoming their first child. All the grandparents were thrilled, especially when they later found out it was a set of twins. They were reminded Harry's dad was a twin, and of course his cousins. They did not find out the gender, deciding the eldest would be Lord Wood and the younger Lord Black. Potter would go to a third child they planned one day.

Sirius was anxious. "I want to go in."

Andromeda reminded him. "They need time to bond."

Ted agreed. "We will be in soon enough."

Remus smiled. "You will be changing dirty diapers soon enough."

Sirius laughed. "Happy to baby-sit."

Douglas smiled. "The boys will have no shortage."

Molly nodded. "I always love having the grandkids near."

Sirius was still anxious. "I don't get why Severus gets to see them and I don't."

Arthur reminded him. "You are not a medic."

Andromeda agreed. "If anyone should be upset, its me."

Andromeda wasn't, she had understood. Poppy had come back to school, to do the honors, and help for a few weeks as well. Severus was medic and asked to be the nurse. Harry wanted Andromeda to be Grandma today, and not worry, and she had not put up a fight. She would come in and see the babies, though she was excited to see the twins. They were born, and healthy, but they knew nothing else.

Finally they were ushered in and Molly was in tears as she saw two blue blankets. "Boys?'

Andromeda smiled. "Kind of thought a girl, but seems fitting."

Harry looked up from his younger son. "Hopefully one day."

Fred grinned. "Twin boys are so much cooler."

George agreed. "And much more fun."

Oliver smirked. "More trouble."

Douglas took the baby from his son. "They look like you but for Harry's eyes."

Sirius smiled at the dove gray eyes. "The Black dimples and mouth I think too."

Molly agreed. "There is a bit in there."

Harry had removed the blood adoption in his teens, and looked like a real little Black. "I am happy."

They had both chosen godparents for the babies. The oldest was Oliver's heir, and he had chosen George and his wife. George was his best man, and through quidditch, Angie was a very good friend. Harry had not felt guilty not choosing Fred, since George was chosen. Fred understood, and was okay since George was a godparent, that he was not. Harry had chosen a cousin from both sides, Tonks and Charlie, for his heir.

Lady Wood had to ask. "What are their names?"

Sirius smirked. "Better be short, with the mouthful of last names you added."

Harry smirked. "Could drop Black and shorten it."

Sirius reminded him. "He is your Black heir."

Harry conceded that. "Well we have named him Leo Fabian."

Oliver introduced the other. "And this is Owen Douglas."

Fred pointed out. "He is not a Leo."

George nodded. "Sagittarius."

Remus understood. "It's for your Dad."

Harry nodded. "His constellation. But all my other parents too."

For the Black heir, Harry wanted a star or constellation. He had chosen Leo, as it was the constellation Regulus was found in. But the Lion, it was the symbol of Gryffindor. All of the people who had been fathers in his life, and mothers, had been Gryffindors, save Andromeda and Regulus, Andromeda a Hufflepuff like her daughter. Lily and James, the marauders, Fabian and Gideon, and all the Weasleys, were all Gryffindors. Being a star, it brought in the others, most importantly Andromeda, but also Narcissa and Draco. Since Leo was an honor to the Blacks and Regulus, the middle name was for Fabian. Owen was taken from British legend, British history and culture was something both the Woods and Weasleys looked to. Owen was Oliver's great-grandfather, and was a variation from Arthurian legend. Douglas was of course for the proud grandpa.

Harry looked at his two precious sons and husband. "All the fake glory in the world is nothing compared to this moment."

**An: Thought to give you a taste of a few of the big special moments in Harry's future. Hope it was a good send off.**

**Still up for new story idea.**


End file.
